Le faux semblant des sentiments
by Myfiona and largo
Summary: On a tous rêvé de faire face à l'être que l'on chérit pour lui déclarer nos sentiments. Mais parfois, le courage ne suffit pas et le résultat attendu n'est pas au rendez-vous. Pourtant le destin peut se jouer de nous et lever le voile sur nos véritables sentiments.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Alors comme promis, je commence à publier ma fiction sur Tenten/Neji. Pour aujourd'hui, ça sera les deux premiers chapitres. J'espère que vous allez apprécier mon histoire étant donné que c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple, hormis le drabble dans _les quatre saisons._ Et oui, je tente de me diversifier dans les couples ^^ et je peux dire que c'est pas facile facile :p ! ****Cette fiction est une réponse à un défi publié sur par _free. _Pour un minimum de compréhension voici ce qui est demandé :**

**"C'est assez simple et je n'ai pas trois millions de chose à dire. Seulement, le thème du défi est une déclaration. Les personnages ne sont pas imposés mais évitez les couples trop ''abracadabrants'' originaux oui mais pas trop.**  
**Et s'il vous plaît, ne vous contentez pas d'un ''je t'aime, moi aussi'' pour la déclaration mais poussez un peu plus loin la subtilité. **  
**Le reste se scinde en quatre étapes : **  
**-La déclaration **  
**-Suivit d'un refus (et bah oui) **  
**-la fille (je préfère mais ça peut tout aussi bien être le garçon, à vous de voir) se trouve désespéré(e)**  
**-Il/elle se rapproche d'un de ses amis avec lequel il/elle finira finalement. **  
**Personnage OCC accepté, univers alternatif aussi mais évitez les mélanges de manga et d'univers."**

**J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires qui m'aideront à continuer d'écrire et me permettre d'évaluer mon maniement des personnages ! Alors les fans u TenNej, je vous attends :D ! Surce long discours, je vous laisse à la lecture ! **

* * *

Chapitre I

Son cœur bat la chamade. Elle n'arrive pas à calmer les pulsations. La jeune fille sert son chandail au niveau de son cœur, en espérant le faire taire. Ses battements résonnent comme un tambour. Ses joues chauffent, elle doit surement ressembler à une tomate. Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour. Cette journée ! Elle va enfin se déclarer. La jeune fille observe de loin, l'élu. Grand, les cheveux bruns coiffés en bataille et des yeux noisette, étincelants. Kiba Inuzuka, l'un des meilleurs combattants du lycée. Ils sont ensemble dans le club de Kendo. Son enthousiasme et son côté plaisantin lui correspond totalement. Ils ont longtemps discuté et même disputé des combats. Même s'il paraît bête sur les bords, ce garçon en a dans la tête. Et il est toujours accompagné de son animal, Akamaru. Un grand chien au pelage blanc. Elle l'aime beaucoup. Et aujourd'hui, elle, Tenten va se déclarer à ce garçon. La fin de l'entraînement s'est fait désirer mais enfin il arrive. La jeune fille accourt dans les vestiaires et se changent aussi vite que possible. Elle sait que Kiba est toujours le premier à sortir. Elle sort précipitamment pour distinguer la silhouette de l'élu, se dirigeant vers la sortie du lycée. Tenten tape un sprint pour le rattraper.

- Kiba, attends !

Le garçon se retourne à l'interpellation de son prénom et s'arrête. Sac sur l'épaule, il lui offre ce délicieux sourire qui l'a fait craquer. Il lui suffit d'étirer ses lèvres pour la rendre heureuse. Elle se stoppe à ses côtés, essoufflée mais souriante. Ils reprennent ensemble la marche. Tenten hésite. Comment doit-elle s'y prendre ? Elle ne va tout de même pas lui balancer à la figure « Je t'aime » ! C'est grotesque. Devrait-elle jouer dans la subtilité ? Mais il risque de ne pas comprendre… Non, elle doit lui faire entendre clairement sans pour autant se faire passer pour une folle. Puis le doute lui prend. S'il ne ressent pas la même chose ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de leur amitié ? Et puis, il est capitaine de l'équipe. Cette déclaration pourrait créer une discorde. Non, elle ne doit pas y penser. Sinon, elle ne lui dira jamais ses sentiments.

- Kiba, je peux te confier quelque chose ?

- Evidemment tu peux tout dire à ton capitaine !

- Il y a une personne qui a un effet… totalement incontrôlable sur moi. Quand il est là, j'ai le cœur qui joue du tambour, le sang palpitant dans les oreilles. Parfois, ce garçon n'a qu'à sourire pour que ma tristesse parte. Et… il a beau être plaisantin, il n'en est pas moins intelligent et gentil. Peut-être que certaines filles ne le trouvent pas séduisant mais moi je lui trouve tous les charmes.

- Et bien, ma chère Tenten tu es amoureuse. Plaisante Kiba

- Ce que je tente de te dire, c'est que c'est toi. Ce garçon, c'est toi, Capitaine.

Sa phrase s'est finit dans un murmure mais assez fort pour que le brun l'entende. Ces pas se sont arrêtés face à la révélation. Tenten garde le visage penché sur le goudron, ne souhaitant pas affronter la réaction. Il ne dit rien. Pourquoi ne parle-t-il pas ? Dire n'importe quoi, sortir une blague, rire aux éclats ! Tant qu'un son sort de sa bouche. Elle qui a pris son courage en main pour lui déclarer son amour. La moindre des choses serait de répondre. Et toujours ce silence. Ça l'agace… Bon sang !

- Je te dis que je t'aime et toi, tu restes muet comme une carpe ! S'exclame-t-elle outrée

Elle a relevé la tête, les larmes au coin des yeux. Et là, la jeune fille découvre le visage choqué de Kiba. Le jeune homme semble pris dans un combat intérieur. Son exclamation l'a réveillé puisque son visage se décrispe. Elle observe ces yeux pétillants. Mais là, ce n'est pas une lueur de joie qui les habite. Non, c'est un sentiment de tristesse et de compassion. L'adolescent étire un sourire gêné et dépose une main sur son épaule. Ce contact la rassure. C'est incroyable comment il arrive à la mettre à l'aise.

- Tenten… Pourquoi faut-il que ça soit toi qui me dises ces mots ? Je t'apprécie fortement mais…

- Je ne suis pas ton genre, ce n'est pas moi qui fait battre ton cœur, tu préfères qu'on reste de bons amis, tu aimes notre relation telle qu'elle, tu ne veux pas de relation stable… Et j'en passe. Le coupe-t-elle

- Je reconnais bien là ma combattante favorite. Tenten, tu es vraiment une fille extra. Mais j'ai déjà une petite amie. S'excuse-t-il

- Je vois ! Je me doutais que j'aurais de la concurrence… Aahaha… Bon, je dois y aller. Bonne soirée, Kiba

Il regarde la silhouette disparaître à l'angle de la rue. Il ne peut s'empêcher de prendre un air faussement joyeux. C'est bien la Tenten qu'il connaît. Une fille pétillante et qui ne se laisse pas abattre. Seulement, elle n'a pas réussi à lui cacher cette larme. Cette petite goutte d'eau salé qui a trouvé le chemin sur la joue de la jeune fille. Mais il ne cherche pas à la rattraper. Kiba sait que Tenten a besoin de se retrouver seule, pour faire ressortir sa peine.

Elle ne prend pas la peine d'annoncer son retour à ses parents. La porte claque, ses pas résonnent sur les marches d'escalier et la clé tourne dans la serrure de sa chambre. Tout son corps s'affale dans son lit. Elle attrape un oreiller pour y plonger sa tête. La jeune fille tente de se retenir mais c'est impossible. Les larmes coulent les une après les autres un torrent que l'on ne peut arrêter. Elle a mal, tellement mal. Tenten voulait y croire. Elle avait espérer une réponse positive. Pourquoi était-il déjà pris ? Pourquoi elle et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Les sanglots passent la barrière de ses lèvres pour emplir la pièce de tristesse. Non, c'est vraiment injuste. Jamais Kiba ne lui appartiendrait. Elle n'est pas prête de se présenter de nouveau face à lui. Comment réagirait-elle ? Elle serait capable de fondre en larme rien qu'à sa vue. Pourquoi a-t-elle si mal ? Tenten ne veut qu'une chose : rester dans le noir de sa chambre, le plus longtemps possible. Demain elle avait cours… elle devra y aller. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas se permettre de sécher des leçons pour une histoire de cœur. Non… mais l'envie est là. Elle a besoin de sentir quelque chose contre elle. Avec automatisme, sa main cherche et trouve une peluche. C'est un panda arborant une mine adorable. Quand elle se sent mal, cette peluche la réconforte automatiquement. C'était un cadeau… un vieux cadeau qu'elle gardait précieusement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voici le chpitre 2 ! En vou souhaitant une bonne lecture et lâchez des commentaires, bon ou mauvais je prends, je prends !**

* * *

Chapitre II

Le réveil sonne. Un son cinglant et désagréable. Un tintement qui la sort de son sommeil fragile. Sa main claque violemment l'objet pour le faire taire. Elle se retourne sur le dos. Tenten n'a aucune envie de se rendre en cours. Elle ne souhaite pas le croiser. Lui et son regard désolé. Et pourtant, elle doit y aller. Elle ne va pas rater des cours juste pour une déception amoureuse. Elle aimerait s'en convaincre. La voix de sa mère la pousse à se lever. Trainant des pieds, elle se rend dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Sous l'œil avisé de sa maternel, l'adolescente avale café et brioche. Ensuite, elle s'enferme dans la salle de bain pour enfiler pantacourt et haut chinois. Tenten n'est pas une fille qui se promène en robe et jupe. Non, elle est beaucoup plus à l'aise en pantalon. Mais quand on va en cours, l'uniforme est obligatoire. Dans un geste précis, elle enroule ses cheveux en deux macarons. La voilà prête. Ou presque. Elle doit se forger une carapace, se construire un sourire. Elle ne veut pas montrer sa détresse. Tenten salue sa mère et prend le chemin du lycée. Plus le bâtiment se dessine plus l'angoisse monte. Elle réunit son courage et pénètre dans la cour. De son regard, elle cherche une personne bien précise. Enfin elle la trouve sur un banc, un peu à l'écart. Tenten étire un sourire sincère en voyant son amie. Elle accourt vers cette dernière. La jeune fille s'assoir sur le banc, claquant son cartable contre la pierre. Son amie daigne lever la tête vers elle pour se rendre compte de sa présence.

- Tenten, désolé je ne t'avais entendu venir. Tu vas bien ? Tu as des rides et les traits tirés.

Elle perd vite son sourire si difficile à étirer. Son visage se décompose pour prendre une mine attristée et désemparée. Elle reconnait bien là son amie. Hinata Hyuga. Fille timide, gentille et élève studieuse toujours préoccupée par ses amis, laissant son propre bien être de côté physique aux proportions idéales, visage de poupée et par-dessus tout, un regard blanc légèrement violacé. Rien n'échappe à cet œil de faucon et Tenten vient d'en avoir à nouveau la preuve. Elle a fait des efforts pour cacher sa nuit mouvementée mais ça n'a pas suffit. La main d'Hinata vient cueillir une perle salée. Elle pleure sans s'en rendre compte. Non décidément, Tenten n'est pas douée pour la comédie.

- C'est à cause de Kiba-kun ?

Touchée. Coulée. Pourquoi Hinata devine-t-elle aussi facilement ? C'est si injuste. Elle ne fait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie, encore bien fraîche. Tenten soupire et tente d'arborer une expression sereine. Mais ça ne donne qu'un rictus désespéré. Puis elle laisse tomber la façade et la mascarade. Après tout, ça ne fonctionnera pas avec son amie. Une douce main vient se poser sur ses genoux. Elle rencontre le regard compatissant de la Hyuga.

- Tenten, je suis désolée.

- Tu savais qu'il avait une copine ?

- Non, tu sais Kiba-kun et moi ne sommes pas aussi proches que tu le penses.

- Pourtant, il est l'un des premiers à te protéger. Bougonne-t-elle

Hinata affiche un sourire gêné. Tenten se souvient de sa rencontre avec son capitaine. C'était bien avant qu'elle ne rentre dans le club de Kendo. Hinata et elle venait de se rencontrer. _C'est elle qui avait le premier vers la timide adolescente. Elle devait la rejoindre pour manger ensemble quand elle avait trouvé la Hyuga en mauvaise posture. Deux gars du lycée qui aimait la bousculer et l'embêter. En effet, Hinata de part son caractère effacé avait tendance à être martyrisé. Sans attendre, Tenten s'était jetée entre les voyous et sa nouvelle amie. Elle leur avait demandé de dégager. Par quoi, les deux garçons avaient répondu en riant. Ne se retenant pas, elle avait enfoncé son poing dans l'estomac du premier. Le second allait lui asséner un coup, Hinata l'avertit. Tenten s'était mis en défense. Et une main avait attrapé le poignet de l'agresseur. _

_- Je te déconseille vivement. Déclara une voix froide._

_- Ki…Kiba-kun. Gémis Hinata_

_Elle avait levé le regard pour apercevoir une tignasse brune et un sourire éloquent. Elle le trouva de suite beau. Puis ses yeux prirent une noirceur qu'elle ne pensait pas possible. Le dénommé Kiba envoya le garçon contre les casiers. Les deux délinquants ne cherchèrent pas à riposter et partir dans les couloirs, en courant. Leur sauveur les regarda partir puis déposa une main affectueuse sur la tête de la Hyuga._

_- Ça va Hina-chan ?_

_- Ou…oui. Merci Kiba-kun. _

_- Et qui est cette charmante amie ? Demanda le brun_

_- Tenten, je te présente Kiba…_

_- Inuzuka. Capitaine de l'équipe de Kendo. Finit-elle admirative_

_- C'est bien moi ! Je suis aussi populaire que ça auprès des filles ? S'extasia Kiba_

_- Ne te fais pas d'idée. Assène sèchement la Hyuga_

_Elle avait regardé sa nouvelle amie avec étonnement. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Hinata pouvait parler sans bégayer et encore moins avec ce ton. Kiba fit une moue enfantine qui l'a fit craquer. Il était définitivement le garçon le plus beau du lycée. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Kendo lui adressa un clin d'œil et avant de partir lui déclara :_

_- Tu devrais t'inscrire au club de Kendo, tu feras un excellent élément._

On n'avait pas eu besoin de lui deux fois. Le lendemain même elle intégrait l'équipe. Et elle doit avouer qu'elle y avait trouvé son bonheur. Elle est l'une des rares filles dans l'équipe et la meilleure. Mais ce qui fait sa fierté c'est son aptitude à faire face à des garçons. La différence de force ne joue plus, la tactique prend place. Et elle gagne. Rien que d'y repenser, la tristesse s'atténue.

- Tu penses à lui, à votre rencontre… Tenten, si j'avais su… J'aurai tout fait pour que vous ne vous connaissiez pas. Déclare tristement Hinata

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Arrête de dire des bêtises ! La gronde-t-elle. Je ne vais pas me laisser abattre !

Elle lui offre cette fois une expression sincère. Oui, elle doit faire face. Après tout, elle est Tenten la combattante. Le garçon manqué qui n'hésite pas botter les fesses des garçons. Pourquoi une déception amoureuse devrait la plonger dans la tristesse ? Ce n'est, tout simplement, pas elle. L'adolescente bondit du banc, faisant sursauter la Hyuga. Elle ferme les poings et s'écrie avec assurance.

- Je dois avancer ! Allez, viens Hinata, on va en cours.

- Att… attend Tenten, je dois te…te dire…

- Pas le temps ! Se réjouit-elle

L'adolescente attrape son amie par le bras et se met à courir. Tant pis si les autres les regardent bizarrement. Elle se contrefiche de leur regard. Tant qu'elle ne voit pas la tristesse et la pitié. Les deux jeunes filles se faufilent ainsi entre les étudiants pour se rendre en cours. Ce qu'elle n'a pas vu, c'est le regard persistant d'une personne. Il l'a vu arriver, franchir la grille du lycée. De suite, il a transpercé ce masque de bonheur. Mais il lui a suffit des mots de son amie pour arborer un vrai sourire. Il est soulagé, elle n'a pas changé. Il ne veut pas perdre cette précieuse amie. La sonne cloche, les cours débutent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 3 de la fiction ! Merci pour les premiers encouragements et suivis :) ! Cela me fait chaud au coeur. A partir de ce chapitre, l'histoire commence vraiment :D ! Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir à travers la lecture. Bonne lecture et en espérant vous faire un peu plus aimer la fiction ^^ ! N'oubliez pas les commentaires XD ! Je sais, je sais, mais j'adore les reviews :p !**

* * *

Chapitre III

Tenten fixe l'horloge et l'aiguille avancer, lentement, très lentement. A côté, Hinata prend en note les dires du professeur, comme toute élève studieuse. Elle lui demandera son cours à la fin, elle n'aime pas du tout le français. Son œil averti suit l'aiguille s'arrêter sur le chiffre 11. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait bondis de joie. Le bruit résonne, le boucan des élèves se levant emplis la classe. L'adolescente jette un œil à son cahier. La page est vierge. Un coup d'œil sur celle de sa voisine. Il y a au moins quatre bonnes pages remplies. Elle grimace, du temps perdu à rattraper un cours.

- Hinata, je peux t'emprunter ton cours ? Je dois le recopier. Bougonne Tenten

- Même si je dis non, tu le prendras. Tiens !

- Merci Hinata, tu es a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e ! Au faite, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- … Ah ! Je ne sais pas si ça va…

- Tenten ! La coupe une voix

L'interpellée se tourne vers l'entrée de la classe pour voir une de ses camarades du club de Kendo. Elle lui fait signe d'approcher. Elle se demande bien ce qu'elle lui veut. La jeune fille est une première année. Tenten est son sempai.

- Quoi Hikari ?

- Ne m'agresse pas sempai ! Je suis venue t'avertir que ce soir, il y a réunion entre capitaine et vices capitaines pour le tournoi.

Son corps se tend à l'annonce. Ah non. Ça n'allait pas. Pas du tout même. C'est trop tôt ! Non, elle ne pourra pas rester près de lui. Tenten se cache le visage dans ses mains. Maudite, elle l'était. Elle avait tout calculé pour être guérie de sa déception pour le prochain entrainement. Mais elle ne peut pas ce soir ! Pourquoi ? En plus, seulement les capitaines. Pourquoi est-elle vice capitaine chargé des filles ? Non, ce n'est vraiment pas possible. L'adolescente ne se voit pas entrer dans la pièce, souriante. Au contraire, il va lui falloir deux secondes pour pleurer face à son regard marron. Elle doit se faire remplacer. C'est ça. Il lui suffit d'envoyer une des filles et filer en douce. Car elle ne doute pas que Kiba viendra la chercher par la peau du cou en ne la voyant pas arriver. Et ça…ça c'est la dernière chose qu'elle souhaite. Tenten réfléchit à qui elle pourrait confier la mission. Sa protégée fera l'affaire.

- Ecoute Hikari, je ne pourrai pas venir… j'ai d'autres projets que je ne peux annuler. Pourrais-tu t'y rendre à ma place ?

- Mais sempai…

- Ecoute, ça sera une bonne expérience. L'année prochaine tu prendras surement le poste de vice capitaine. Tente de la convaincre Tenten

- Bon, j'irai. Mais si le capitaine demande…

- Tu lui diras tout simplement que je n'étais pas disponible. Merci Hikari.

- De rien sempai.

La jeune adolescente laisse sa sempai. Tenten repart à sa place sous le regard interrogatif de la Hyuga. Elle lève la main au moment où les lèvres de sa camarade s'entrouvrent. Non, pas d'explications. Comprenant la signification, Hinata plonge dans la lecture de son livre. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour lui dire. Tenten se plonge dans la contemplation de la cour. Vide, quelques feuilles mortes décorent le bitume, les arbres nus. Aussi morbide que son humeur, aussi triste que son cœur. Vivement que la journée se finisse, qu'elle puisse se réfugier sous sa couette.

Il est idiot. Il a cru que rien ne changerait. Mais il a eu tord. Kiba court dans les couloirs pour la trouver avant qu'elle ne parte. Heureusement qu'Hikari est venue lui dire qu'elle remplacerait Tenten. Quelle enfant, elle fait ! Elle semblait pourtant bien se porter ce matin. L'aurait-il surestimé ? Il a toujours vu Tenten comme une fille pleine de joie, ne craignant pas faire face. Comme le jour de leur rencontre. Sans hésitation, elle a donné un coup à l'un des gars. Il l'avait admiré pour son geste. Alors pourquoi le fuit-elle ? Il n'est pas stupide. Tenten n'a aucun empêchement. Elle ne veut tout simplement pas se retrouver face à lui. Plus qu'un escalier à descendre. Kiba survole littéralement les marches et tape un sprint vers les casiers. Il vient d'apercevoir cette coiffure connue de tout le lycée.

Elle doit se dépêcher. Plus vite elle quittera le lycée plus la chance sera de son côté. Tenten s'est précipitée dès la sonnerie, laissant en plan Hinata. Elle s'est glissée entre la foule d'élèves pour arriver jusqu'à son casier. Un regard sur l'heure. Elle est dans les temps. La réunion n'a pas encore commencé. Ses mains ouvrent fébrilement son casier, attrapent sa paire de chaussure. Tenten vient de battre son record de changement de chaussure. La porte de son casier claque fièrement. C'est bon, elle est sauvée ! Sauf qu'une main vient lui barrer la route. Puis un bras. Non, elle n'est pas sauvée.

- Nous devons avoir une petite conversation, vice-capitaine Tenten.

- Je… je ne peux… je dois partir. Déglutit-elle

- Tu ne sais pas mentir, encore moins dans ton état.

- Kiba, s'il te plaît…

Elle tente de forcer le barrage du bras mais le torse du jeune homme l'en empêche. Elle doit tenir, ne pas pleurer. Elle doit arrêter les spasmes de son corps. A ce moment précis, elle le déteste. Pourquoi ne pas la laisser tranquille, faire ce qu'elle souhaite ? Est-ce trop demandé ? Parler… pour dire quoi ! Tout a déjà été dit.

- J'accepte le fait que tu ne viennes pas me dire bonjour, que tu ne fasses plus les exercices avec moi. Mais, il est hors de question que tu délaisses le club pour cette broutille.

- Alors mes sentiments ne valent rien de plus que des broutilles ? C'est ça, ils ne sont pas assez nobles pour monsieur le capitaine ? S'énerve Tenten

- Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça…

- Et pourtant c'est ce que ta bouche vient de prononcer ! Je n'ai pas envie de me trouver face à toi. Tu peux le comprendre ? Alors laisse moi partir, immédiatement.

Sa voix a pris une intonation sèche et colérique. Elle le menace même de son regard. Tenten n'est plus attristée, il n'y a que de la haine. Broutilles… elle s'est bien trompée sur son compte. En faite, il n'éprouve que du plaisir face à l'admiration des filles. Sinon, il est insensible. L'Inuzuka ne cède pas face à la colère de son vice capitaine. Il ne veut pas la quitter sur un malentendu. Tenten s'écarte vivement de lui et le dépasse. Il réagit aussitôt et empoigne violemment le poignet de l'adolescente. Elle grimace.

- N'essaye pas de tirer, tu te ferais encore plus mal.

- Ça suffit maintenant ! Tu crois quoi ? Qu'il suffit d'une nuit pour que la peine, la déception et la déchirure s'efface ? Alors on voit bien que tu n'as jamais connu ça.

- Si, je sais ce que tu ressens. Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai gâché l'amitié que j'avais avec cette personne.

- Si tu ne pars pas maintenant, elle risque de l'être pour nous. Menace Tenten

- Et il n'y aura pas qu'une amitié de casser. Unique avertissement : Lâche-la Kiba Inuzuka

La voix froide et tranchante. Vive et sans appel. Ses jambes s'immobilisent, ses bras se raidissent, ses poumons cessent de respirer, son cœur accélèrent la cadence. Son camarade semble avoir la même réaction, voir plus craintive. Ils connaissent tous les deux cette voix. Elle appartient à un souvenir lointain. Une personne qu'elle a connue dans le passé. Un garçon qu'elle s'est évertuée à supprimer de sa mémoire. Les deux lycéens pivotent de concert vers la provenance de la voix. Kiba ne pipe pas mot. Tenten cède à la panique. Non, elle n'est pas maudite. Elle est damnée. Ses lèvres se meuvent pour former un nom. Sa voix cassée par l'incompréhension retentit dans le hall vide.

- Neji.

* * *

**Et voilà l'entrée de notre cher Neji Hyuga ! Alors ? Le prochain chapitre Lundi ;) ! Bisous !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Comme promis voici le chapitre suivant ! Merci pour vos lecture et commentaires et désolé de ne pas y avoir répondu =S ! Bonne lecture et laisser vos avis, ils sont très importants pour moi.**

* * *

Chapitre IV

C'est sa voix qui a prononcé ce prénom et pourtant elle ne veut pas y croire. Non, ça ne peut être lui qui se tient devant Kiba. Bizarrement, elle ne souhaite plus que l'Inuzuka la lâche. Au contraire, s'il pouvait rester ça l'arrangerait… grandement. Neji… non. Non. Non. NON ! Kiba sent des frissons dans sa main. Il regarde vite fait sa main. Il sait d'où ils proviennent. C'est Tenten qui tremble comme une feuille. Pas seulement son bras, tout son corps. Même ses pupilles vibrent. Elle tente d'échapper au contact avec le garçon. Il est indéniable qu'elle est terrorisée. L'Inuzuka reporte son attention sur Neji et reprend contenance.

- Que fais-tu ici Hyuga ? Grogne-t-il

- Il me semble t'avoir demandé quelque chose. Décidemment, tu choisis les mauvaises filles Inuzuka.

Tenten relève la remarque. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Kiba grimace. Apparemment les deux adolescents ont eu un différend dans le passé. La tension monte d'un cran. Elle veut quitter ce couloir, ce lycée. L'adolescente désire plus que tout se réfugier dans sa chambre. Lieu où il ne pourra pas l'atteindre de son regard tranchant et blanc. Ses yeux noisette le rencontrent justement. Les souvenirs reviennent, brusquement, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Comme une bouée de sauvetage, elle serre le bras de son capitaine. Le seul moyen de ne pas tomber. Lui qui peut effacer sa tristesse, sa présence qui va éloigner ces images. Kiba a senti la pression. Il comprend qu'il doit faire quelque chose. Il ne s'agit plus d'eux à présent. Tenten semble totalement désarmée. Il serre légèrement le poignet de l'adolescente, elle comprendra. Et c'est le cas. Elle n'attend plus que le bon moment.

- Je ne vois pas ce que je fais de mal. Elle ne t'appartient pas à ce que je sache ! Alors laisse-nous terminer notre conversation.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me répéter. Dégage Inuzuka. Ordonne Neji

- Sinon quoi, tu vas me…

- Kiba-kun, je t'en pris. L'interrompe une douce voix

Il lui a suffis de deux secondes pour comprendre que c'était le signal. Avant même que le nouveau protagoniste finisse sa phrase, Kiba a fait pression. Tenten a immédiatement quitté le couloir. Le froid mord son visage, le vent agresse ses yeux. Mais elle n'en a que faire. Ses jambes n'ont jamais couru aussi vite. La peur nous donne des ailes. Ce n'est même plus la peur mais la terreur qui la prend aux tripes. Elle ne court pas, elle fuit. Tenten d'habitude si courageuse, se conduit en lâche. Elle s'évade de cette prison. Non, l'adolescente ne veut plus ressentir, revivre le passé.

Kiba soupire de soulagement, sa tête appuyée contre le casier. Heureusement qu'elle est intervenue, Hinata. Il n'y a qu'elle pour avoir un contrôle sur Neji, son cousin. Peut-être bien la seule. Il regarde ses jambes, ses pieds. Ses spasmes ne sont pas tout à fait calmés. Ce mec… il lui a suffis de dire une phrase pour qu'il accumule autant de stress. Que revient-il faire à Konoha ? Neji Hyuga… On dirait que ce retour n'est pas au goût de Tenten. Pas du tout.

Dans la rue, les deux cousins se rendent à la demeure Hyuga. Neji marche légèrement en arrière, fixant le dos de sa cousine. Pourquoi est-elle intervenue ? Il aurait remis, une bonne fois pour toute, l'Inuzuka à sa place ! Mais évidemment c'était sans compter sur l'intuition de sa cousine. Il repense à la dernière personne présente dans ce couloir : Tenten. Il l'avait de suite reconnue avec ses deux macarons. Encore et toujours cette coiffure. Pendant un temps, elle l'avait abandonné. Mais c'était le passé… et sa réaction. Un lapin qui ne demandait qu'à fuir le fusil d'un chasseur. Une petite bête apeurée et tremblante. Pitoyable… Elle s'est ramollie. Il passe le portail du manoir de la famille, Hinata ouvre la porte d'entrée. L'adolescente pose ses affaires et observe son cousin. Dans ses pensées, il ne remarque même pas son examen. Alors elle se racle la gorge, attirant enfin son attention. Neji regarde sa cousine de son air suffisant. Hinata acère son regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'il a intérêt d'arrêter à jouer à ce jeu.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'intervenir ! Cette conversation était privée.

- Je peux te demander la même chose cousine, il me semblait t'avoir demandé de te tenir éloignée de Kiba Inuzuka. Réplique Neji

- Tu n'es pas mon père, et tu n'as aucun droit sur mes fréquentations. Kiba-kun est l'un de mes seuls amis alors je t'interdis de l'éloigner de moi.

- Mais il voulait… !

- Neji, ça suffit. Ah, dernière chose : ne t'approche pas de Tenten, tu en as fais assez par le passé.

Hinata monte les escaliers sous le regard mauvais de son cousin. Il n'aime pas du tout l'indépendance qu'elle prend. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est revenu, sous demande expresse de Hiashi. Ce dernier s'inquiète du comportement de son aînée. Lui aussi avait remarqué ce changement de comportement, surtout depuis qu'elle est avec l'Uchiwa. Seulement, elle se comporte ainsi qu'avec la famille. Essayerai-t-elle de leur faire comprendre son ras le bol ? En tout cas, elle lui demande bien des choses. Ne pas avoir de contact avec Tenten ? Impossible. Cette fille, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'ignorer. Et puis, il devait parler. Mettre les choses à plat sur le passé. Et ça, même sa cousine ne l'en dissuadera pas.

Enfermée dans la salle de bain, la tête au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, elle rend les repas de la journée. A chaque vague de vomissement, la terreur s'échappe. Ses mains sont agrippées fermement au siège des toilettes. Elle veut se vider. Tout recracher, rejeter. Une image, de la colère, elle vomit de nouveau. Même si elle doit régurgiter sa bile, elle le fera. Derrière la porte, sa mère s'inquiète pour sa fille. Tenten est très rarement malade et au vu de son comportement, elle comprend que ce n'est pas la maladie. Elle s'est cloitrée dans la salle de bain dès son arrivée, c'est-à-dire une bonne demi-heure.

- Tenten, je commence à me faire du souci… Tu veux que j'appelle le lycée pour dire que tu ne seras pas présente demain ?

- Oui… ça va passer…. Ne te tracasse pas… maman. Arrive à dire l'adolescente entre des vomissements

Sa mère n'insiste pas. Sa fille n'a jamais voulu montrer de faiblesse allant jusqu'à se comporter en garçon manqué. Pendant une période, elle avait changé. Sa fille s'était féminisée puis tout était redevenu à la normale. Ou presque. Tenten entend sa mère quitter le couloir, elle relève la tête de la cuvette et tire la chasse d'eau. L'adolescente se mouille le visage pour enlever ce mal être. Tenten s'observe dans la glace. Des gouttes qui glissent le long de ses mèches, de son visage. Et au milieu d'elles, des perle au goût bien salé. Derrière elle, ce visage fantomatique. Un sourire narquois, des yeux blancs, un visage fin. Elle se laisse tomber à genoux, les mains cachant son visage criblé de larme. Plus loin, une mère entend les sanglots de son enfant. Des pleurs qu'elle ne peut même pas atténuer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Etant donné que le chapitre IV est assez court, je publie aussi le Chapitre V pour éviter de vous laisser en manque de lecture :D et sur votre faim ! Alors Bonne lecture et laisser les commentaires ! Le prochain chapitre sera publier dans la semaine si tout va bien ;) ! Bis !**

* * *

Chapitre V

Hinata regarde la chaise vide de la table voisine. Tenten n'est pas venue en cours aujourd'hui. Le remord la prend. Elle aurait du lui dire plus tôt, insister. Si son amie avait su, peut-être serait-elle à ses côtés en ce moment même. La Hyuga comprend la détresse de l'adolescente. Elle venait d'essuyer un refus de Kiba-kun et voilà qu'un fantôme réapparaissait. Une épreuve bien difficile pour l'esprit et le cœur de Tenten. Hinata soupire et lance un regard vers le fond de la classe. Neji suit vaguement le cours, plutôt concentré sur la chaise vide. Les deux regards blancs se croisent. Elle lui transmet sa colère et lui tourne le dos. Le Hyuga a un micro sourire. Alors comme ça Tenten le fuit ? Seulement, elle sera bien obligée un moment de revenir en classe. Et elle ne lui échappera pas.

Elle n'a pas quitté son lit de la journée, n'a pas touché à la nourriture apportée par sa mère. Elle n'a plus d'appétit, plus d'envie. La scène se répète dans sa tête. Le moment où sa voix lui est parvenue et qu'elle a rencontré ce regard. Ses yeux… elle ne pensait plus les revoir. Tenten n'a pas dormi… elle ne veut pas plonger dans les méandres du rêve. A chaque fois que ses paupières se ferment, le passé revient au galop. Toujours à l'harceler, à briser son esprit et à réduire son petit cœur en cendre. Elle lit l'heure sur son cadran. Les cours sont terminés, elle devrait se préparer pour le Kendo. Mais l'envie n'y est pas, surtout qu'elle se confronterait à Kiba. Une nouvelle fois. Kiba… _Décidément Inuzuka, tu choisis mal les filles._ Que voulait dire Neji ? Est-elle un mauvais choix ou bien… non, pourquoi se ferait-il du souci pour elle ? Lui qui l'a abandonné, piétiné son honneur. Pourtant, elle aimerait croire que le Hyuga est intervenue pour l'aider. Des espoirs qui la fragilisent plus qu'autre chose.

- Tenten ! Hinata est venue t'apporter les cours.

L'adolescente se lève difficilement de son lit, ne souhaitant pas quitter sa chaleur réconfortante. Mais elle fait un effort et ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Hinata sursaute en apercevant l'état de son amie. La mine abattue, les cheveux débraillés, en pyjama. La Hyuga pénètre dans le domaine de son amie. La chambre est plongée dans l'ombre, sans appel d'air. Hinata dépose son sac, tire les rideaux et aère la chambre. Tenten est retournée sous sa couette, laissant faire la Hyuga. Elle la rejoint et s'assoit près d'elle. Elle lui enlève une mèche de cheveux cachant son visage et lui offre un sourire maternel.

- Où es-tu passée Tenten Ama ? Souffle Hinata

- … J'aurai du t'écouter hier. C'est ce que tu voulais me dire n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis désolée Tenten.

- La première fois aussi tu t'es excusée. Ironise l'adolescente

Hinata pouffe. Elle reprend un peu de son aplomb. C'est vrai qu'elle s'était confondue en excuse la première fois qu'elles se sont parlé. Elle qui l'avait de suite reconnu en arrivant dans son nouveau lycée.

_ La première heure de cours venait de se terminer. Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise au milieu de ses nouveaux camarades de classes. Surtout une en particulière. Une fille avec deux macarons. Elle craignait son comportement vis-à-vis d'elle. La Hyuga regardait la cour de la fenêtre quand une personne s'est présentée à elle. En levant le regard, l'angoisse l'a prise, c'était elle._

_- Salut, je suis…_

_- Tenten Ama… je sais qui tu es. _

_- Tu es… de la famille de… Neji Hyuga ? Demande Tenten avec hésitation_

_- Je-je suis sa-sa cou…cousine. Bégaye Hinata_

_- Ah je vois..._

_- Excuse-moi ! Je te pris d'accepter mon pardon pour son comportement !_

_Elle s'était levée brusquement de sa chaise, surprenant toute la classe. Tenten avait reculé sous la surprise mais son regard s'était voilé de tristesse. De ses deux mains, elle avait rassis la Hyuga et lui avait dit :_

_- Tu n'y es pour rien. Neji a de la chance de t'avoir pour cousine. _

_- Pardon pour le mal qu'il t'a fait._

_- Merci… S'étrangle Tenten_

En y repensant, c'est une rencontre pour le moins bizarre. Même un début d'amitié bien étonnant. Hinata n'a pas compris le comportement de son cousin au début. Cependant, en apprenant à connaitre la jeune fille, la lumière s'est faite. Elle a, longtemps, traité son cousin d'abruti. Et aujourd'hui, elle ne pense pas qu'il allait mieux se comporter ou ouvrir son cœur. En plus, il a fallu qu'il surprenne la dispute entre Tenten et Kiba. L'Inuzuka avait déjà eu assez d'ennui avec son cousin par le passé. Ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Et malheureusement pour le capitaine du Kendo, ça tombait sur Tenten.

- Et je crois que je suis condamnée à m'excuser pour lui pendant longtemps. Seulement tu ne peux pas fuir. Montre lui de quelle manière tu vis son retour et que tu n'as pas besoin de Neji Hyuga.

- J'ai peur et mal…

- Que crains-tu ?

- La voix de mon cœur.

Hinata culpabilise. Elle aurait du tenter de convaincre Neji de rester dans son lycée et ne pas revenir. Mais elle se doute que ses efforts auraient été vains. Elle sait pertinemment que son cousin va poursuivre son amie, même si elle lui a interdit. La Hyuga regarde à son tour le cadran du réveil. Le cours de Kendo a commencé. Neji lui a dit qu'il rentrait mais elle pense bien qu'il lui a menti.

Kiba finit d'enfiler son accoutrement de combat et entre dans la salle d'entraînement. La première chose qu'il fait est de la chercher du regard. Et il est triste de constater son absence. Il ne l'a pas aperçu de la journée non plus. Il sert les poings, frustrés. Tout ça à cause de Lui. En parlant de ce dernier, il vient de se montrer parmi les combattants. Une rage noire l'habite. Que vient-il faire ici ? Il se précipite sur lui et l'attrape violemment à l'épaule. Les deux adolescents se dévisagent, leurs yeux lancent des éclairs. Le silence se fait, tous les combattants ont l'attention rivée sur leur capitaine et le nouveau du club.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Hyuga ?

- Comme tu vois, je me suis inscrit au Kendo.

- Tu ne peux pas. S'injure Kiba

- Si, je me suis arrangé avec le directeur. A moins que tu veuilles régler ça en un combat ?

- Je suis le capitaine, je te signale.

- Dois-je te rappeler mon pedigree ? Ironise Neji

L'Inuzuka fait un signe de tête. Il accepte le défi. Il place son casque de même que Neji. Un cercle se forme autour d'eux. Un élève se propose en arbitre. Le départ est lancé, les deux garçons se jettent directs. Les coups échangés sont violents et précis. Chacun cherchant à défaire l'autre. Ce n'est pas une simple évaluation mais un combat de coq. Kiba enrage de le voir dans ces lieux. Lui qui avait juré de ne plus craindre le Hyuga et d'arrêter d'être un lâche. Pourquoi s'entête-t-il à le narguer ? Il veut lui mettre la raclée du siècle. Et cette fois, Hinata ne sera pas là pour les arrêter.

Le pauvre étudiant qui s'est proposé en arbitre a abandonné sa tâche. Que peut-il faire entre deux males alpha, en plein règlement de compte ? Il y a bien longtemps que l'échange s'est transformé en duel à mort. Les deux adolescents cherchant à blesser gravement son adversaire. Le shinai* n'est pas la seule arme utilisée, on fait maintenant usage de ses poings et pieds. Les kendoka commencent à angoisser face à la violence des échanges. Neji tente de rester calme et patient mais la résistance de l'Inuzuka l'agace, lentement mais surement. Il lève son shinai et l'abat sur la garde de son adversaire. Le Hyuga exerce une pression pour faire plier le capitaine. Son œil détecte le pliement du genou droit, il vient nicher son pied dans le creux. Kiba gémit de douleur et tombe au sol, incapable de se relever. Neji se penche vers le vaincu, un air fier collé au visage. Ce garçon retrouvait la place qui lui était du, à terre, comme le chien qu'il est. Il avait osé s'approcher de sa cousine, il lui avait simplement offert des avertissements. Mais, il a recommencé. Et là, c'est impardonnable. Tout simplement parce qu'il a touché à la seule fille entrée dans son cœur. Tenten Ama est sa propriété.

- Maintenant Inuzuka, je t'interdis de lui adresser la parole ou de chercher à l'approcher. Tu as compris ? Je serai là pour te surveiller de près.

- Que lui veux-tu, à Tenten ?

- Qu'elle me revienne pleinement.

Kiba reste estomaqué face à l'arrogance de Neji Hyuga. Ce dernier quitte le dojo sous le regard éberlué des étudiants. Leur capitaine vient de perdre une bataille, sa première. Plusieurs espèrent qu'ils n'auront pas à faire face à lui. Les plus anciens se rappellent de Neji Hyuga. Favori du professeur Gaï Maïto, entraineur de l'équipe de combat à mains nues. Puis il était parti, quittant le trio réputé, plusieurs fois champion inter lycée, collège voir régional. Personne ne savait ce qui avait brisé l'équipe. Et personne ne cherchait à savoir, de peur d'attiser la colère, trop grande, de Neji Hyuga ou Tenten Ama. L'unique représentante féminine de ce trio de choc.

Il a vite quitté le lycée pour retrouver la demeure de son oncle. Il espère arriver avant le retour d'Hinata. Il ouvre la porte et s'immobilise aussi sec face à la silhouette assise sur les escaliers. Une tasse de thé fumante, un livre à la main, elle semble attendre une personne. Lui.

Après avoir réconforté Tenten et réussi à la convaincre de se rendre en cours demain, elle était revenue chez elle. Le silence de la maison l'avait accueilli. Elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise. Alors elle a décidé de patienter, sur les marches des escaliers, pour le prendre en fautif. Quand elle a entendu la serrure tournée, elle a su qu'il était de retour. Maintenant, elle le dévisage, impassible comme pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Il ne se dérobe pas à son scanne. Il est bien trop arrogant pour ça. Mais elle a l'habitude des adolescents arrogants, après tout son petit ami est Uchiwa Sasuke. Et de l'orgueil, il en a revendre. Hinata claque sèchement son bouquin et prend la conversation en main.

- « Je rentre à la maison, cousine » hein ? Dit, Neji me prendrais-tu pour la dernière des cruches ?

- Loin de moi cette idée.

- Evidemment. Tu sembles bien essoufflé et en sueur, aurais-tu fait un peu d'exercice ?

- Un petit peu, en attendant que tu reviennes.

Les deux cousins se dévisagent. On peut croire que leur discussion est anodine en apercevant le sourire innocent d'Hinata et l'air impassible de Neji. Néanmoins, c'est faux. Les Hyugas ont appris l'art de la sournoiserie et du sarcasme. Un savoir faire longuement travaillé. Et Neji se dit que sa cousine le maîtrise à la perfection. Son air candide affectant le jugement.

- Si j'apprends que Kiba a été blessé, au point, d'être incapable de faire partie de la compétition… je te tue. Tout simplement, je te tue.

- Qui te dit que je me suis battu, en plus contre l'Inuzuka ?

- Il a fait pleurer Tenten. Tu as horreur qu'on touche à ta _propriété. _Décidemment, tu es encore plus handicapé que Sasuke dans les relations amoureuses. Désespère Hinata

- En parlant d'Uchiwa, il faut qu'on ait une conversation.

- N'espère même pas aborder le sujet. Quand tu auras réglé tes problèmes psychotiques, là, tu pourras t'attendre à une discussion.

Neji écarquille les yeux. Elle vient, tout simplement, de l'envoyer paître. N'oubliant pas de le traiter de retarder sentimentale. Hinata penche sa tête sur le côté et offre un air plein d'innocence. Elle le laisse dans l'entrée. Neji prend une moue boudeuse. De la famille, c'est elle qui maitrise le sarcasme. L'Uchiwa déteint un peu trop sur sa cousine. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'a pas tord. Son comportement est incalculable, incompréhensible et contradictoire avec ses sentiments. Cependant que peut-il y faire ? Il veut voir Tenten en colère. La retrouver comme si ces deux ans n'avaient jamais existé.

Tenten observe les boucles dégringoler le long de son visage pour se reposer sur ses épaules. Leur teinte d'un beau brun, semblable au chocolat au lait, s'harmonise avec ses yeux. Eux d'habitude si éclatant, sont mornes, vides. Tout envie de rire, de profiter a disparu. Un doigt vient s'entortiller autour d'une mèche de cheveux. Et si demain, elle venait avec une autre coiffure ? _Tenten, avec tes cheveux, tu pourrais faire différente coiffe ! Pourquoi pas une queue de cheval ?_ Sa voix enjouée lui manque. Depuis qu'il est parti à la suite de l'accident, il ne restait plus qu'elle du trio. Lâchement abandonnée. Ou presque. Il ne manquait pas une occasion de prendre de ses nouvelles. Rien qu'en pensant à sa gaieté, un discret sourire s'étend. Si elle veut affronter Neji, qu'elle le fasse regretter un tant soit peu son action. Elle ne peut pas effacer les deux ans passés.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous passez un bon début de WE ! Alors voici le chapitre VI, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu :) ! Merci pour les commentaires et tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires ! **

* * *

Chapitre VI

Un tour, deux tours, trois tours. On serre un maximum. La voilà désormais prête. Attraper son sac, mettre un pied l'un devant l'autre. Marcher droit devant, le regard bien déterminé. Ne pas se soucier des passants. Passer les grilles, cacher son angoisse. Oublier les regards sur sa personne. Fixer sa destination. Monter une à une les marches. Progresser vers la salle et s'arrêter devant la porte. Tourner la poignée, pousser et entrer !

Tenten ouvre la porte et s'avance vers sa voisine de classe. Elle lance son sac sur sa table et tire la chaise. Tout pour faire du bruit et attirer l'attention, son attention. Hinata dévisage son amie et sourit intérieurement. Le lion est sorti de sa cage. Plus loin, au fond de la classe, un second regard blanc l'observe. Neji ne quitte pas des yeux cette fille. Oui, il a croisé un instant son regard. Ses beaux iris chocolatés. Une lueur de défi flotte. A-t-elle finalement décidé de se montrer comme Tenten Ama, championne inter lycée ? Il semblerait bien. Et le meilleur, c'est qu'il est son ennemi. Son attention est obnubilée par la coiffure de l'adolescente. A peine est-elle de retour, qu'elle marque les points. Néanmoins, elle aura beau enchainé les petites victoires, lui il remportera la bataille finale. L'entrée du professeur sonne le début des cours. Il n'aura qu'à patienter à la pause midi.

Tenten s'étire et exprime son soulagement dans un cri enthousiaste. Enfin fini ! Vive la pause déjeunée ! Son ventre commençait à hurler de faim. Hinata sourit discrètement face à l'attitude de l'Ama. On dirait bien que sa joie de vivre a pris le pas sur sa déception. Tant mieux, si Tenten perdait son caractère fougueux…elle tomberait en dépression.

- Hinata, allons nous sustenter ! S'exclame Tenten

- Quel vocabulaire, les exercices de français t'auraient-ils intéressés ? Plaisante la Hyuga

A ces mots, une lanterne s'allume dans le cerveau de l'adolescente brune. Exercice de français ? Quels exercices ! Son visage se dépeint vite en une toile d'horreur et d'appréhension. Hinata tente de retenir son fou rire difficilement et se rassoit. Puis lui assène le coup final.

- Tu n'as pas vu le travail pour aujourd'hui ? Le prof risque de ramasser.

- Je les ais… légèrement égarés… ou plutôt oubliés. Tente de se justifier Tenten

- Allez, je te les fais.

- Non, non, non, va manger ! Je me débrouillerai !

- Mais Tenten… je n'ai pas… _grrooo_

Même si Hinata veut faire croire le contraire, son estomac lui fait comprendre son besoin de nourriture. La Hyuga rougit violemment et place ses mains sur le ventre, comme si elles pouvaient atténuer le bruit. Tenten arbore un grand sourire, plein de malice. Elle n'a plus besoin d'essayer de convaincre son amie. Celle-ci baragouine dans sa moustache, toujours aussi rouge. C'est fou ce qu'elle est adorable !

- Je te rejoins juste après.

- Prends ton temps ! Lui ordonne Tenten

Hinata quitte la salle. Elle est désormais seule… ou presque. Son regard parcoure la salle pour le voir, lui. De toute la matinée, elle avait fait abstraction de sa présence. Mais maintenant qu'ils sont seuls, tous les deux… Pourtant un sentiment d'assurance lui chauffe le cœur. Neji semble complètement absorbé dans sa lecture pour tenter quoique ce soit. C'est donc avec détermination que Tenten se lance dans les exercices de français.

Tenten fixe avec déprime les exercices de français. Pourquoi a-t-elle refusé les devoirs d'Hinata ? Quelle imbécile. Elle n'a jamais aimé cette langue. Et alors qu'on lui offre les réponses sur un plateau, elle les rejette ? Non mais vraiment. Un énième souffle passe ses lèvres. Son crayon tourne dans sa main. L'adolescente se demande bien comment elle va s'y prendre face à son enseignant. Peut-être qu'elle arrivera à rattraper Hinata ? Non, son amie doit être en plein repas, elle ne souhaite pas la déranger. Elle désespère vraiment face à ces exercices incompréhensibles pour son cerveau.

- Futur.

Elle sursaute sur sa chaise et tourne son regard vers la silhouette placée à ses côtés. Penché sur la feuille, les mains dans les poches, Neji vient de lui fournir la réponse. Son regard devient acéré, laissant l'étonnement de côté. Le Hyuga se tourne vers elle et lève les yeux au plafond. Sans lui demander l'autorisation, il lui prend le crayon des mains et remplit les exercices en moins de deux minutes. Les pupilles de Tenten s'écarquillent face au spectacle. Toujours sans un mot, elle le voit poser le crayon et mettre les feuilles face à elle. Il la fixe un instant et détourne son regard. Neji se dirige vers la sortie de classe.

- Considère cette aide comme ta récompense pour avoir gagné la première manche.

Il quitte la salle. Elle ne bouge pas. Puis pris d'une pulsion, elle accourt dans le couloir. Comment ça une récompense ? Se croit-il en plein milieu d'un jeu ? La prend-il pour un jouet, un pion dans son échiquier ? Non, ça ne va pas se passer ainsi.

Neji sent une force lui tirer sur sa manche, le stoppant net dans sa marche. Agacé, il se retourne pour apercevoir les yeux déterminés de l'Ama. Sa main se resserre avec force sur son bras. Sa voix féminine mais ô combien colérique raisonne dans le couloir, vide.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Je ne rentrerai pas dans ton jeu Hyuga.

- Pourtant c'est toi qui as entamé les hostilités.

Tenten reste un instant interdite face à la réplique de Neji. Le Hyuga profite de sa stupeur pour se pencher sur son visage et venir attraper la queue de cheval de l'adolescente. Son air impassible se transforme en une moue moqueuse.

- Crois-tu que j'ai oublié ? Tu as abandonné tes macarons pour me narguer. Et tu as réussi…

Trop prêt. Ils sont trop proches. Qu'il enlève ses mains de ses cheveux. Elle lui interdit de les toucher. Qu'il recule. Il est proscrit de son espace privé, vitale. Neji dépasse les limites de la tolérance. Il est… trop prêt. Tenten s'apprête à le repousser quand un gémissement parvient à ses oreilles. Elle le reconnait. Sans se préoccuper du Hyuga, elle fait demi-tour pour se précipiter vers la propriétaire de ses gémissements. Qu'il la suive ou non, elle s'en contrefiche. Elle n'a plus qu'une obsession : les cris de plaintes résonnant dans sa tête. L'adolescente tourne pour arriver dans un nouveau couloir. Son cœur se serre mais son corps bouille. Les sales garces.

Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre Tenten dans leur classe quand elles lui sont tombées dessus. En les voyant s'approcher, Hinata s'est faite toute petite. Oui, elle arrivait à tenir tête à son cousin… en privé. Mais en public… sa timidité reprenait le dessus, inévitablement. Et le groupe d'adolescente en profitait. Cette bande de filles riches, au passe temps favori : martyriser. Et à son plus grand malheur, la Hyuga était leur jouet favori. En temps normal, Tenten faisait office de garde du corps ou encore Kiba. Mais là, elle était seule dans le couloir. Et ce qu'il devait se produire, se produisit. Alors qu'elle étouffait ses complaintes, ses yeux aperçurent une silhouette. Son cœur s'allégea, sa sauveuse arrivait. Tenten efface les derniers mètres pour faire barrière entre Hinata et le groupe de fille.

- Dégagez.

- Voilà le toutou de mademoiselle Hyuga. Ironise la leader du groupe

Les filles pouffent ensembles. Tenten dévisage méchamment l'adolescente qui vient de prendre la parole. Kin… Elle la déteste, la hait. Si elle le pouvait, elle la tuerait. Sa rancœur est personnelle. Toutes les deux se vouent une hargne sans limite. Ses poings se serrent. Combien de fois a-t-elle rêvé de lui rajouter un magnifique cocard à son visage de poufiasse ? Trop de fois. Cependant Tenten sait qu'elle doit se contenir.

- Kin, ne me force pas à te ridiculiser devant tes poupées. Menace-t-elle

Les filles cessent immédiatement de rire face à l'insulte. Kin arbore un air supérieur et fait un pas pour s'approcher de l'Ama. Les deux filles se fixent, sans détourner le regard. Kin étire un sourire machiavélique.

- En parlant de ridicule, j'ai appris pour le refus de Kiba Inuzuka. Pauvre Tenten, c'est la deuxième fois qu'un garçon te rejette… comme quoi, tu n'as rien de féminin.

Les mots prononcés avec sournoiserie s'incrustent lentement. Ils véhiculent doucement vers son cerveau, lui faisant un peu plus mal. Le même effet que le poison. Cette fille est une vipère au venin mortelle. Comment a-t-elle appris ? Tenten pensait que le pire était arrivé mais apparemment Dieu n'en a pas fini avec elle. L'adolescente tente de se calmer. Refouler la peine, la trahison. En plus de cette garce… Pourquoi elle ? Une fois ne lui a pas suffis ?

Ses jambes ont arrêté d'avancer en entendant Kin. Il aperçoit Hinata, les yeux rougis dévisageant Tenten avec inquiétude. Elles font face toutes les deux au groupe de Kin. Il doit faire quelque chose. Il se doit de faire taire cette vipère…seulement il n'a plus le droit sur ses personnes depuis le retour de Neji. Kiba observe la scène. Ses sourcils se froncent, sa mâchoire se serre. Les paroles de Kin… Il devine bien le mal qu'elles causent à Tenten. L'adolescente fait bonne figure mais dans son regard chocolaté, la détresse et l'espoir. L'espoir qu'une personne prenne sa défense. L'Inuzuka détourne le regard, se cachant avec ses cheveux. Ô Diable le Hyuga ! Il est hors de question qu'il laisse les deux adolescentes ! Que Neji aille se faire voir, lui et son égo ! Bougez… Bougez… Bougez !

- Ah Kiba-kun, le fidèle gardien d'Hinata Hyuga. Mais cette fois il n'est pas là. Tu vas devoir t'en charger, garçon manqué. D'un côté, c'est la vérité. Ma chère Tenten, aucun homme ne voudra de toi.

- Tais…Tais-toi… Ki…Kin !

- Tu te réveilles, petite chose ? Ricane Kin. Allons Tenten, montre-nous le garçon que tu es !

Elle n'ose plus respirer. Amertume… peine… colère… détresse… haine… déception… ça fait mal. Son regard ne quitte pas la silhouette de Kiba. Pourquoi ne bouge-t-il pas ? Pourquoi lui fait-il ça ? Tenten entend Hinata murmurer le prénom de l'adolescent. Néanmoins l'Inuzuka reste immobile. Non… Tenten esquisse un geste désespéré vers Kiba mais elle est stoppée dans son élan. Une force la pousse vers l'arrière, la ramène près d'une personne. Son corps entier subit une rotation. Elle rencontre deux orbes blancs, deux lèvres se serrent contre les siennes. Sous le choc des deux bouches, Tenten ferme les yeux. La dernière sensation, ce mélange d'émotion incompréhensible.

Il voulait intervenir dès le début. Puis son corps s'est refusé. Tenten devait se débrouiller seule, surtout face à son adversaire. S'il se montrait, il ne ferait qu'empirer la chose. Alors, malgré la détresse de sa cousine, Neji est resté dans l'ombre. En apercevant Kiba, il avait résisté à l'envie de se mettre en lumière. L'Inuzuka pourrait les sortir de cette situation, qui tournait au désavantage de Tenten. Il le lisait parfaitement. Les mots de Kin avaient atteint l'organe phare de l'adolescente, brisant la fragile barrière dont elle s'était entourée. C'est seulement en observant la réaction de Kiba que le Hyuga a vu rouge. Certes, il lui avait dit de se tenir à l'écart de l'Ama. Mais là… Neji tentait de se contrôler. Cependant ça n'a pas suffis. La dernière phrase de Kin a abattu sa volonté de rester en dehors de la situation. Alors le Hyuga a fait la seule chose. L'unique geste pour l'éloigner du malheur. Neji a attrapé violemment Tenten et a déposé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Kin a tort. Lui, il la veut. Peut-être est-elle garçon manqué mais elle en est que plus belle. Si personne ne veut de Tenten Ama, tant mieux. Ainsi, elle sera à lui pour toujours.

Silence. Kiba ne sait quoi dire face à cette scène. Comment ? Quand ? Il est apparu et s'est emparé des lèvres de Tenten. L'Inuzuka recule lentement pour disparaître dans les escaliers.

Silence. Kin n'en revient pas. Comment ose-t-il l'embrasser ? Sous ses yeux, de surcroit ! Elle rencontre le regard iceberg de Neji. Elle a compris. Maintenant Tenten Ama fait partie des privilégiés.

Silence. Hinata n'y croit pas. Il a osé ! Il a osé embrasser Tenten. Sans sa permission. Son amie va le tuer. Elle reste assise contre le mur, admirant cette scène. Neji va se faire démolir.

Pause.

Ils sont seuls, tous les trois.

Pause.

Neji s'écarte et lâche Tenten.

Pause.

Hinata se lève et s'approche de Tenten.

Pause.

Moment d'inquiétude, Tenten ne bouge pas.

Pause.

Les sensations disparaissent.

Pause.

Les lèvres de Neji Hyuga sur les siennes.

Pause.

Il l'a embrassé.

Reprise du système.

- Enflure !

Le poing part de lui-même. Tenten Ama sort de sa léthargie, Neji se retrouve la lèvre en sang. Sa tête s'est tournée sous la violence du coup. Le Hyuga ne la redresse pas. Tenten est essoufflée, le bras toujours tendu. Il vient de pénétrer son espace, il l'a violé. Le Hyuga n'avait pas le droit d'atteindre ses lèvres. Elle ne l'aime pas ! Pour qui se prend-il ? Non, il n'en avait pas l'autorisation. Tenten dépasse le Hyuga, Hinata hésite entre la suivre ou rester avec son cousin. Neji lui souffle de rejoindre l'Ama.

- Je lui ferai comprendre ton acte.

Hinata quitte son cousin sur ses paroles. Elle, qui était l'observatrice, a compris le but. Seulement, ce n'est pas la bonne manière avec Tenten. Il n'aurait pas du. L'adolescente le voit toujours en ennemi. Il n'est revenu que depuis deux jours. Hinata se sent bien triste pour son cousin. Elle les trouvait si beaux, tantôt…


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Alors pour bien entamer le WE voici le chapitre 7 ! Bon je remercie ma grande fan qui se reconnaîtra pour me laisser ses commentaires que j'apprécie toujours autant :) ! MERCI BEAUCOUP ! Ensuite, merci de me suivre et à mes lecteurs ^^. Bon j'arrête de vous embêter ! Et s'il vous plait, laissez moi des petits commentaires, ils ne m'aideront qu'à progresser :) ! Alors s'il vous plaiiiiiit ^^ ! A la prochaine !**

* * *

Chapitre VII

Tenten bouille. Plus rien n'a d'importance, elle voit rouge. Ses pas précipités, son visage tiré, ses poings prêts à en découdre, les lycéens s'écartent sur son passage. Elle descend les escaliers et pousse violemment la porte des toilettes. Plusieurs filles sont présentes, la regardant d'un air ahuri. Tenten grogne, elles quittent la pièce. Peu de personne oserait affronter la colère de l'Ama. Cette dernière ouvre brusquement un robinet d'eau. Sans une once d'hésitation, elle met son visage sous la cascade d'eau froide. En particulier ses lèvres. Ses deux bouts de chairs qu'il a osé toucher. Combien de temps les laisse-t-elle face à l'agressivité de l'eau ? Combien de fois les essuie-t-elle rageusement ? Tenten souhaite faire disparaître la sensation de leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre. Elle passa sa manche pour la énième fois. L'adolescente se dévisage dans le miroir. Quelle tête pitoyable. Elle distingue à la perfection la tristesse. Ô qu'elle aimerait fracasser le miroir… Tenten se repasse l'épisode en boucle. Si seulement Kiba était intervenu… oui, c'est son intervention, ses paroles, ses gestes qu'elle souhaitait. Que l'Inuzuka dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais c'étaient celles de Neji qu'elle avait goûté. Silencieusement, les larmes glissent. Elle ne fait rien pour les stopper. Tenten se hait. Elle lui voue une rage incommensurable et elle n'a pu s'empêcher d'écouter la voix de son cœur. Il n'aurait jamais du. Neji venait de la souiller… pour elle, il a joué. Devant Kin… il n'a fait que reproduire le passé. N'importe quelle fille en spectateur à part elle ne l'aurait pas à ce point blessé. Cependant c'est Kin qui a assisté à la scène et Kiba. En quelques secondes, le Hyuga avait définitivement brisé toute occasion avec l'Inuzuka. Tenten entend la porte s'ouvrir, elle devine l'identité du visiteur. Elle n'est point étonnée d'apercevoir le reflet d'Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata reste contre la porte des toilettes, ne souhaitant pas faire un pas de plus. Elle n'a pas l'intention d'embêter son amie. Ses yeux marron sont suffisamment éloquents pour la tenir à distance. Va-t-elle lui parler ? Non plus. Tenten ne l'écouterait pas de toute manière. Et elle a en horreur de parler dans le vent. Les lèvres rougies de son amie montrent l'acharnement porté dessus. Hinata ressent une grande détresse. Ce n'est pas le simple fait de l'avoir embrassé. Non, c'est bien plus. Elle lit en Tenten. Non, c'est bien la voix de son cœur qui est douloureux pour Tenten Ama. D'une voix douce et sans brusquerie, Hinata se décide à prendre la parole.

- Les cours vont bientôt reprendre. Je t'ai pris des petits pains, tu ne dois pas retourner en classe le ventre vide.

- Merci…

Hinata sourit. Tenten le lui rend timidement. Ce qu'elle apprécie le plus chez cette fille ? Ce caractère délicat. Jamais elle ne la brusquera, surtout dans ces moments. Son sens de l'observation, l'attention qu'Hinata lui porte, lui permettent de réagir en fonction de son humeur, sans un faux pas. La Hyuga est une seconde mère. Aimante et réconfortante. Tenten regarde une dernière fois son reflet. Avant de quitter cette pièce, une chose à remettre en ordre. Elle défait ses cheveux. Hinata admire la chevelure de son amie. Tenten possède des cheveux magnifiques à son avis. Bruns, ondulant et soyeux. Dommage qu'elle les attache en macarons. Cependant Hinata connait la raison du refus de s'exposer les cheveux libres. Alors, elle ne lui fait plus la remarque. Tenten s'applique à reformer ses macarons. Satisfaite du résultat, elle sort des toilettes, Hinata à sa suite. Ne pas se laisser abattre comme il ne cessait de lui répéter.

Il n'est pas retourné en cours. Hinata s'inquiète légèrement pour son cousin. Il n'est pas du genre à se laisser submerger par les émotions et rater des cours. Non, elle a un mauvais pressentiment. Tenten ne semble pas le moins du monde préoccupée, préférant s'atteler à la compréhension des exercices de français. L'adolescente est bien trop énervée pour être, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, inquiète de l'absence de Neji Hyuga. Qu'il quitte même le lycée si ça lui chante, elle en serait satisfaite. Néanmoins, le regard anxieux de sa voisine de classe l'empêche de totalement se concentrer. Hinata se fait vraiment trop de soucis pour ses proches. Et si Tenten savait la raison de l'absence de Neji, elle comprendrait l'anxiété de la Hyuga. Le garçon n'est pas retourné en classe pour une bonne raison. Faire payer l'Inuzuka pour sa lâcheté. Les deux garçons sont face à face, dans un parc pas loin du lycée. Kiba est allongé au sol, la lèvre enflée. Neji, les poings contre son corps, le dévisage avec colère et dégoût. Il en veut vraiment à l'Inuzuka de ne pas avoir parlé. S'il avait fait, Tenten saurait joyeuse à cette heure ci. Elle n'aurait pas eu un semblant de geste désespéré. Il ne l'aurait pas embrassé, lui faisant du mal volontairement. Alors il devait payer. Même si Kiba n'est pas le réel fautif, il doit subir sa fureur. Neji s'accroupit et plonge son regard d'acier dans les pupilles marron de l'Inuzuka.

- Depuis le début, je savais qu'on ne pouvait te faire confiance. Siffle-t-il

- J'ai… je n'y arrivais pas…

- Minable.

Neji se relève. Kiba est plus qu'honteux. Ce mec vient de lui mettre une raclée, sans qu'il puisse répliquer. L'Inuzuka doit avouer que le Hyuga est d'un tout autre niveau… comme Tenten. Il ne doute pas que l'adolescente le mettrait à terre dans un duel au corps à corps. Ils ont été cette équipe, ce trio que tout le monde adulait. Trois membres que l'on pensait inséparable jusqu'au départ de Neji. A l'accident, la séparation, la fin. Kiba sait qu'il devrait se taire mais sa rancœur écrase sa raison. Oui, il hait le Hyuga. Lui qui l'a empêché de vivre son amour… et maintenant Tenten. Il apprécie trop sa coéquipière pour le laisser faire. Lui, Neji Hyuga, qui semble n'avoir aucun remord. Alors, il crie ces derniers mots. Kiba sait qu'ils lui feront du mal. Autant qu'il a souffert des paroles du Hyuga.

- Ce n'est pas moi l'ai abandonné le premier !

Neji s'est figé sur l'instant. Il jette un dernier regard sur la tâche allongée au sol. Ne pas montrer sa tristesse, son mal être. Non, jusqu'au bout garder ses sentiments enfouis. Il fait volte face et quitte le parc. Kiba étire un sourire carnassier. C'est peut-être lui à terre mais au fond de lui, son cœur est intact, contrairement à Neji Hyuga.

La sonnerie, fin des cours, fin de la journée. Tenten range ses livres tranquillement. Hinata est déjà partie à la recherche de Neji, inquiète de son absence de l'après midi. L'Ama soupire et quitte la classe, trainant des pieds. Les couloirs sont déjà déserts, les élèves ayant quitté l'établissement de torture. Bien, au moins elle peut profiter du calme. Tenten lève la tête pour observer ce plafond au teint profondément triste, gris. Son courroux s'est dissipé, elle se sent bien calme, apaisée. Peut-être est-ce un signe ? _La fleur de la jeunesse dissipe les malentendus !_ Il aurait surement sortie une phrase de ce genre… A l'époque, elle aurait soupiré d'agacement, fatiguée d'entendre ce genre de bêtise. Mais aujourd'hui… elle donnerait milles choses pour écouter sa voix. Savait-il pour le retour de Neji ? Cela faisait un petit bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle. Non, s'il était au courant, il l'aurait prévenu. L'Ama ne sait plus quoi penser. Tenten échange ses chaussures et quitte enfin le bâtiment. Elle tourne au coin du trottoir mais se stoppe. Son visage si détendue change totalement. Les traits se durcissent, ses yeux s'assombrissent. Son vis-à-vis n'arbore pas non plus une mine dès plus réjouis. Tenten décide de prendre en main la confrontation.

- Kin, hors de mon chemin. Grogne-t-elle

- Tu crois que je vais t'obéir ? Ecoute moi bien Ama, tu as beau être sous sa protection ça ne changera rien.

- Dégage. Grince Tenten

- Ne pense pas être supérieure sous l'aile de Neji Hyuga ! Je vais te…

Kin n'a pas finis sa phrase. L'adolescente n'a rien vu venir, seule la douleur de son corps l'interpelle. Elle tombe à genoux, les bras repliés sur son estomac. Tenten la domine de toute sa hauteur, un regard meurtrier. Kin perd de son assurance en rencontrant les yeux noirs de l'Ama. Cette dernière n'a pas supporté les mots de son ennemi. Comment ose-t-elle ? Les deux adolescentes restent immobiles.

- Tu n'aurais jamais du me provoquer en dehors du lycée. Ici, je peux sans craindre de représailles te remettre à ta place.

Kin ressent des frissons. La voix de Tenten est sifflante, diablement sérieuse et grondante. Jamais elle ne l'a vu dans un tel état. Maintenant elle comprend. Oui, Kin découvre Tenten Ama, la championne du combat à mains nus. L'adolescente fait honneur à sa réputation. Kin voit son ennemie s'accroupir et ses tremblements redoublent.

- Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de la protection de Neji Hyuga. La prochaine fois, garde tes distances. C'est mon dernier avertissement Kin.

Tenten reprend sa marche, laissant derrière elle une adolescente complètement perdue. Kin se remet d'aplomb sous une grimace, une main contre le mur. Elle tourne la tête pour voir le dos de Tenten disparaître. Kin pensait que le retour de Neji serait à son avantage mais elle se trompait. C'est l'effet inverse. Le Hyuga a réveillé le fauve endormie en Tenten Ama.

Neji ouvre la porte d'entrée et la ferme le plus silencieusement possible. Il ne tient pas à voir Hinata lui sauter dessus, lui hurlant ô combien elle s'est inquiétée. Alors sur la pointe des pieds, il se dirige vers la cuisine pour se rafraîchir avant de se décrasser. Cependant, la pièce est déjà occupée. Et en découvrant son occupant, le visage de Neji se crispe complètement. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici ? L'intrus semble comprendre qu'il n'est plus seul et se tourne vers lui. Dans sa main, une tasse de thé fumante. Les deux garçons se fusillent du regard.

- Que fais-tu ici Uchiwa ?

Sasuke garde son calme olympien face à l'évidente colère de Neji à son encontre. Il déshabille le Hyuga de haut en bas d'un simple coup d'œil et fronce les sourcils. L'Uchiwa comprend bien que Neji s'est battu de par la poussière de ses vêtements et il devine aisément qui a été la victime. Il se retient d'afficher une mine soucieuse. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de montrer ses émotions. Une poignée de personne a droit à ce le privilège.

- Hinata m'a appelé complètement paniquée, les larmes au bord des yeux. Je suis venu aussitôt pour la réconforter.

- Quelle charmante attention. Ironise Neji

Sasuke remonte sa lèvre en un rictus et ses yeux deviennent plus noirs qu'à l'habitué. Il s'avance sur Neji au point que leurs fronts peuvent se toucher. Le Hyuga s'étonne de la perte de control de l'Uchiwa. Il le connait bien pour savoir que le mettre en colère est un challenge.

- Quand je suis arrivée, Hinata était en pleure dans son lit. Elle s'est fait bousculer par une peste qui va avoir de mes nouvelles son cousin a disparu sans donner de nouvelle sa meilleure amie est au plus mal à cause de ce même cousin.

- Que…

- Tous ceux qui ont fait pleurer Hinata ont eu droit à un séjour en urgence. Mais tu es son cousin, ça lui ferait plus mal qu'autre chose que je t'envois à l'hôpital. Révèle froidement Sasuke. Alors je vais lui apporter son thé, tu vas prendre une douche et ensuite t'excuser Hyuga.

Neji ne répond rien à cette déclaration. Il a compris que c'était un ordre et que l'Uchiwa est plus que sérieux dans ses paroles. Sasuke monte les escaliers pour rejoindre Hinata tandis que Neji accourt dans la salle de bain. Il prend sa douche en deux trois mouvements, enfile un jean et tee-shirt. Le Hyuga toque doucement à la porte de sa cousine. Sasuke vient lui ouvrir et le laisse entrer. Hinata est allongée dans son lit, sous la couette. La tasse de thé entre ses mains, elle fixe Neji. Ce dernier sent son cœur se serrer en apercevant les traces de pleurs. Il n'a jamais aimé voir Hinata triste. Et c'est lui qui venait de la mettre dans un tel état. Sa cousine avait raison, c'est un handicapé des sentiments. Il s'approche tout doucement de l'adolescente, de crainte qu'elle l'envoi balader. Ses perles sont toujours fixées sur sa personne, ce qui le met plus que mal à l'aise. Neji arrive enfin près du lit et s'assoit au bord.

- Hinata, je suis désolé. Murmure-t-il

- Je t'ai cherché un peu partout dans Konoha… Dis le plus fort.

- Je…Je suis désolé. Répète Neji

- Plus fort. Demande Hinata

- Je suis désolé ! S'exclame son cousin.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça. Gémis l'adolescente

Neji la prend dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Il fait vraiment n'importe quoi. Hinata est toujours là pour le supporter, combler ses failles et l'ouvrir aux autres. Et lui, il ne fait que de lui créer des soucis et l'inquiéter. Quel cousin, il fait. Le Hyuga se sépare de sa cousine en lui adressant un de ses rares sourires puis quitte la chambre. Sasuke le suit et le retient par le bras. Neji reste un instant ébahi par l'expression inquiète de l'Uchiwa.

- Elle n'a pas voulu me dire le nom de la fille qui l'a persécuté. Qui est-ce ? Je veux lui faire comprendre ce qu'il en coûte de toucher à Hinata.

- Kin. Répond Neji

- Merci. Neji, j'aime vraiment Hinata alors ne te mets en travers de mon chemin. Je ne voudrais pas me confronter à toi et la voir déchirée.

- Je sais.

Les deux garçons se fixent un instant puis se quittent sous un regard entendu. Le Hyuga s'enferme dans sa chambre et se laisse tomber dans le lit. Ses craintes se sont envolées. Lui qui pensait que l'Uchiwa jouait avec Hinata. Il vient d'avoir la preuve qu'il est plus que sérieux. Il pense à la punition de Sasuke… Neji plaint Kin. Il connaît la rancune des Uchiwa. Il n'est jamais bon de s'attirer leur foudre. Le Hyuga soupire. Sasuke et lui se ressemble étonnamment enfin de compte. Neji tourne son visage vers une photo et dépose une main sur une silhouette en particulier. Oui, ils sont semblables. Tout comme l'Uchiwa, il abattrait sa fureur sur quiconque s'en prendrait à Tenten Ama.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour ! Alors j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre avec la publication mais je voulais attendre un peu et puis je me suis dit que ça faisait un petit moment tout de même. Donc pour le début du WE, voici le chapitre 8 ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout laissez des commentaires ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre VIII

_- Comment ça tu nous quittes ?_

_Sa voix a résonné dans tout le gymnase. Neji vient de leur annoncer son éminent départ pour un nouveau lycée. Demain. Et il ne leur en fait part que maintenant ! Elle ressert ses poings, tentant de se convaincre de ne pas lui en foutre une. Lee ne dit pas un mot, surement troublée par la nouvelle. Quant à Gaï… bizarrement, il est calme. Beaucoup trop pour un enseignant qui apprend que son élève le quitte. Elle se tourne vers lui et lui demande d'une voix emplie de reproche._

_- Vous le saviez, Gaï-sensei ?_

_- J'ai promis à Neji de ne rien dire. C'était à lui de vous l'annoncer._

_- Et peut-on savoir où Monsieur a décidé de partir ?_

_- J'ai accepté la proposition de l'équipe de Suna._

_- Attends ! Tu veux dire que tu vas combattre contre nous à la finale ? Tu te fous de nous Hyuga !_

_Neji la fixe de son regard de dédain. Cette expression qu'elle n'a jamais pu supporter. Cet air qui vous ramène six pieds sous terre, vous faisant comprendre votre infériorité. Elle hait son comportement. Comment ose-t-il leur faire ça ? A eux, ses coéquipiers de toujours. Non, non, non, non. C'en est trop pour elle et son pauvre cœur. Elle laisse parler sa colère et envois son poing au visage du Hyuga. Neji tombe au sol. Elle le dévisage, essoufflée._

_- Tenten ! Intervient Lee_

_- Lâche-moi ! _

_Elle le pousse loin d'elle et court vers la sortie. Elle ferme les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Non, c'est impossible. Il ne peut, tout simplement, pas la quitter. _

L'adolescente ouvre les yeux sur le plafond de sa chambre. Elle est calme. Bizarre pour une personne qui sort d'un souvenir douloureux. Ces images ne l'ont pas tourmenté depuis un certain temps… cela a-t-il une signification ? Tenten se redresse et regarde l'heure indiquée par son réveil. 4h… Elle ne dormira plus. Elle se lève, enfile un short sous son extra tee-shirt lui servant de pyjama, attache négligemment sa chevelure en queue de cheval et descend les escaliers. La demeure est silencieuse, les pièces uniquement illuminées par les rayons lunaires. L'Ama vagabonde de la cuisine au salon, du salon à la salle à manger, de la salle à manger au bureau, du bureau à une salle. Son corps se stoppe devant une porte. Ses yeux chocolatés fixent le panneau de bois. Elle sait parfaitement ce que contient cette pièce. Un lieu qui a été abandonné, un endroit isolé de la vie chaleureuse de la maison. Tenten tend sa main, tremblante, hésitante vers la porte. Ses doigts sont prêts à frôler le métal froid de la poignée mais se replient, craintifs. Deux ans… est-elle prête à fouler de nouveaux les planches de la salle ? De poser son regard sur les murs, les tapis ? De toute façon, que risque-t-elle ? L'adolescente prend une grande aspiration, sa main se referme sur la poignée, elle pousse la porte. Cette dernière grince légèrement, elle n'a pas été ouverte depuis longtemps…deux ans. Un pied devant l'autre, Tenten pénètre dans la pièce. Ce lieu qui était sa salle d'entraînement personnel.

Sombre et poussiéreuse. Les tapis bleus sont couverts d'une fine pellicule grise, la poussière. La lumière de la nuit est barrée par la saleté des fenêtres. L'Ama se rappelle de la luminosité de la salle, rendant le bleu des matelas flamboyant. Mais ça, c'était avant. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus qu'un débris de souvenir. Un lieu condamné à l'abandon, fermé à double tour au fond d'une demeure, un endroit où seules vivent la poussière et la noirceur. Quelle tristesse… Tenten s'avance jusqu'au centre des tatamis et observe l'étagère sur le mur du fond. Plutôt une vitrine qui autrefois arborait fièrement les médailles et trophées. Ce soir, ce n'est plus qu'une armoire reflétant une gloire déchue et qui laisse un étrange goût amer dans la bouche. L'adolescente aimerait détourner son regard des coupes mais rien n'y fait. Ils sont les miroirs d'un temps heureux, le temps d'une amitié profonde, d'un amour, d'une équipe. Ce qui n'est plus le cas. Son cœur est bien calme face à cette vision. Pourtant elle devrait ressentir l'amertume, la colère, la peine, la vengeance. Mais elle est calme, proche de la nostalgie.

- Tu t'es décidé à revenir dans cette salle ?

Tenten tourne nonchalamment sa tête vers le propriétaire de la voix. Ses yeux n'expriment rien d'autre que l'apaisement. Un homme se tient sur le pas de la porte. Un adulte qu'elle reconnait comme son père. Il s'avance jusqu'à elle, les mains dans les poches.

- Elle aurait besoin d'un bon ménage.

Elle ne desserre pas les lèvres, les gardant closes. Ses yeux marron sont toujours fixés sur son père. Ce dernier soutient son regard sans crainte, ni gêne, malgré l'intensité et l'étrangeté de cet examen. Tenten détourne son attention pour la reporter sur les trophées. Son père en fait de même et soupire. Sa fille a bien changé depuis le temps où elle combattait à mains nues. Aujourd'hui, elle brille par ses victoires au Kendo mais c'est différent. Elle ne s'exerce jamais à la maison, n'expose pas ses coupes. Tenten reste discrète sur ses exploits au Kendo. Elle qui était si fière dès qu'elle se hissait vers les sommets du corps à corps. Il regrette ces années. L'homme dépose une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de son enfant.

- Tu as cours dans 4 heures. Tu ne devrais pas te rendormir ?

- J'ai fais un rêve… je me revoyais en ce jour, celui où il nous a abandonné. Et me voilà dans mon local d'entraînement… celui que j'avais condamné…

- Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- La nostalgie ? L'habitude ? Ou aucune raison.

- Si nous échangions quelques coups ?

Tenten lève ses yeux vers ceux de son père. Ils sont empreints d'un grand sérieux. Devrait-elle accepter ? Pourquoi pas. En souvenir du bon vieux temps… Elle se détache de la main de son père et se place au bord du tatami. Il en fait de même. Les deux Ama se détaillent, cherchant la faille où attaquer. L'adolescente étire un discret sourire narquois. Elle se voit dix ans en arrière. Ses débuts au combat à mains nues, cet art qu'elle a découvert auprès de son père. Cet homme, ancien champion devenu agent de police. C'est lui qui lui a enseigné les bases, les règles, qui l'a entrainé, conseillé et fait rencontrer Gaï Maito. Son père… Ce dernier se concentre sur la posture de sa fille. Elle n'a pas perdu en deux ans. Il décide de se lancer le premier.

Tenten recule un pied, se préparant à l'attaque de son géniteur. Le poing arrive, elle penche son torse sur le côté pour l'esquiver. Appui sur le pied, elle lance sa jambe au niveau du cou. Son père pare avec allégresse le coup, son bras faisant office de mur. A l'unisson, ils s'écartent pour se permettre un répit. L'Ama sent un sentiment habité son corps. Elle ne serait y mettre un nom. Elle ne l'a plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Son père regarde son bras et le secoue. Il a sous estimé sa puissance ou bien a-t-elle augmenté ? Ses yeux sombres perçoivent une lueur au fond des prunelles de sa fille. On dirait bien que le corps de son enfant se rappelle du bonheur de la lutte de deux corps. Tenten serre ses poings. Elle veut plus. Alors elle repart à l'attaque. Son cœur chante d'allégrement.

_- Neji, tu dois accepter la proposition de Suna._

_- Mais mon oncle…_

_- Neji. Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter._

Le Hyuga observe le croissant de lune. Pourquoi repense-t-il à cet échange ? Il n'en sert rien mais son cœur lui fait mal. Oui, il souffre à chaque seconde de son choix. Il hait sa vie… Toujours à obéir pour le bien de la famille, pour rendre fier son père défunt, pour continuer à avancer. Il subit les décisions de son oncle, le poids de l'avenir d'une famille imposante. Et Neji recherchait depuis tout ce temps la liberté. Un lieu, une activité, une partie de sa vie loin de l'emprise de son oncle, du grand Hiashi Hyuga. Puis ce jour est arrivé, celui de leur rencontre. Un professeur aux excentricités gênantes, un disciple au tempérament bouillonnant et une fille garçon manqué. Un trio qui n'attendait que lui. Gaï Maito, Lee Rock et Tenten Ama. De suite, il a estimé les deux bêtes vertes comme il les surnommait alors que pour la fille, ça été une autre histoire. Lui, la voyait comme faible, inutile, encombrante. Moins puissante, moins endurante. Le Hyuga ne lui reconnaissait qu'une valeur, la technique. Tenten excellait dans la précision de l'exécution, aucune faille dans les enchaînements.

Neji se souvient qu'il avait beau se montrer désobligeant, froid, elle continuait à sourire. L'amour du combat… Peu à peu, il s'est ouvert à ce trio bien étrange, à l'opposé de sa personne. Les premiers tournois sont vite arrivés, les victoires avec. La joie dont faisait preuve ses camarades l'a atteint. Plus les mois passaient plus il était heureux. Il s'est trouvé son lieu de repos. Ici, dans le gymnase, avec eux, il était loin de la main de Hiashi. Le Hyuga s'est attaché à ces moments. Une amitié et un travail d'équipe rodés. Et un sentiment… Tenten Ama est devenue plus qu'une simple fille. Son amie, sa coéquipière, sa partenaire d'entraînement, sa confidente. Tout, tout, tout. Dans ses pupilles marron, à l'étrange ressemblance du chocolat, il avait la sensation d'être totalement compris. Puis tout a cessé…

Cet endroit qu'il a longtemps tenu éloigné de son oncle…est finalement tombé sous son joug. Il a été obligé de détruire ce bonheur, de s'éloigner d'elle, de briser son meilleur ami. Ironie du sort, ce même oncle qui l'a éloigné, l'a ramené auprès de Tenten Ama. Le destin se joue de lui… il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à ça. Neji se maudit d'être aussi faible. Si seulement il pouvait tenir tête à Hiashi Hyuga, jamais il ne l'aurait brisé. _Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai abandonné le premier !_ Les paroles de l'Inuzuka lui font mal. Grandement mal. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas ! C'était pour la protéger. Seulement pour cette raison. Pourquoi ? C'est simple. Il devait à tout prix préserver la combattante qu'est Tenten Ama, l'adolescente pour qui son cœur bat.

- Tu étais là, Neji onii-san.

- Hinata…

Sa cousine vient prendre place sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à ses côtés. Il la regarde s'exécuter. Gracieuse et silencieuse. L'exact reflet de sa timidité. Neji envie sa sœur de cœur pour sa discrétion. Le meilleur moyen pour échapper à Hiashi Hyuga. Parfois elle est si effacée qu'on ne remarque pas sa présence. L'unique solution pour fuir son père. Cependant, l'adolescent connaît parfaitement le mal aise de sa cousine. Hinata souffre. Enormément. Cette même timidité qui lui envie, blesse sa sœur. La Hyuga est persécutée, laissée de côté. Si seulement Hiashi laissait une chance à sa fille aînée… Neji est convaincue que son oncle verrait qu'Hinata est plus forte qu'il y parait. Elle lui a plusieurs fois démontré. Les deux regards blancs se dévisagent.

- Tu repenses à un moment particulier. Lâche Hinata

- Hn.

- Je prendrai ça pour un oui. Ironise la Hyuga

Neji étire un sourire narquois. Tenten aussi comprenait ses monosyllabes. De toute la famille Hyuga, Hinata est celle dont il se préoccupe le plus. Quand Hiashi lui a demandé de revenir pour surveiller sa fille aînée, il n'a pas hésité une seconde. C'était sa chance. Revenir à Konoha, la revoir Elle. Le Hyuga s'est posé des tas de questions. Pendant deux ans, pas une journée ne s'est passée sans qu'il pense à cette lycéenne. Tenten et ses indéfectibles macarons. Hinata détaille le visage de son cousin. Avec le temps, elle a appris à décrypter les sentiments des personnes. Elle et sa discrétion, à toujours observer les individus. Neji a beau arborer un visage impénétrable, elle y trouve les failles. Parfois il suffit d'un froncement de sourcil, à d'autres moments c'est le rictus de la bouche. Chaque petit détail a son importance. Et là, ce sont ses yeux. Ils sont habités par la tendresse et l'apaisement. Hinata sait parfaitement qui est à l'origine de ce bien être.

- Tu souffres de ta relation avec Tenten-chan. Tu t'es rappelé de la conversation avec père ?

- Tu étais présente ? S'étonne Neji

- Ecouter aux portes est un vilain défaut mais tellement utile… Il faut parfois tendre l'oreille pour se prémunir des actions de Hiashi Hyuga.

Son cousin retourne la réponse d'Hinata dans son esprit. Elle est maligne. Alors sa sœur en savait bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Enfin de compte, Hiashi se trompe lourdement sur sa fille ainée. Pour protéger les gens qu'elle aime, elle se révèle être un adversaire redoutable. Une lumière se fait dans le raisonnement de Neji. Il écarquille les yeux et murmure sa question.

- Avais-tu prévu mon retour ?

- Père a vu mon changement de comportement d'un mauvais œil… les domestiques me l'ont dis. A partir de ce moment, il m'a suffis d'insinuer ma relation avec Sasuke pour te faire venir. Je savais que tu n'hésiterais pas. Après tout, la demande de père était une chance inespérée. Explique Hinata

- Terrifiant… la façon dont déteint l'Uchiwa sur toi est terrifiante. Merci Hinata-sama.

- Je t'ai déjà dis d'abandonner cette interpellation. Grogne-t-elle. Maintenant, c'est à toi de jouer.

Neji fixe le sourire de sa cousine. Fin, jolie, joyeux. Il se penche sur Hinata puis pose sa tête sur les genoux de cette dernière. Elle y dépose une main et commence à caresser la chevelure sombre du Hyuga. Hinata est devenue un repère maternel… celui qui n'a pas connu. Si elle était à la tête de la famille, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Jamais il n'aurait abandonné Tenten. Jamais il ne serait en conflit avec elle. Jamais son cœur ne serait meurtri.

- Hinata, je suis désolé pour cette après midi… je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Désolé. Dit moi comment je dois procéder avec Tenten.

- Pour le moment, ne cherche pas à l'aborder de nouveau… Elle se calmera bientôt. Continue de veiller sur elle dans l'ombre… comme tu l'as toujours fait, nii-san.

- Merci imoutosan (petite sœur).

Le cœur du Hyuga souffre moins. Hinata écoute les battements du cœur de Neji. Régulier, lent. Elle voit les yeux de son cousin se fermer lentement. Les paupières cessent de battre. Il s'est endormi, le sourire aux lèvres. Aucun doute que le visage de Tenten Ama est l'objet de ses pensées. Hinata enlève sa main et fixe la lune descendre. Le jour ne va tarder à pointer. La Hyuga commence à réfléchir à un plan d'action. Il y a trop longtemps que son amie est dans l'ignorance. Bientôt, Neji devra dire la raison de ses actions. S'il ne le fait pas alors elle mettra un terme, par elle-même, à ce manège. Tout cela pour que deux cœurs battent à l'unisson et en paix.

* * *

**Pour la publication du chapitre 9, ça risque de prendre du temps parce que le chapitre 10 n'est toujours pas écrit et j'aimerai qu'il soit finis avant de publier le 9. J'aime bien avoir un chapitre écrit d'avance pour permettre à la publication d'être le plus fluide possible ! Voilà, bisous et laisser vos avis :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir ! Et oui, et oui, le chapitre 9 a mis du temps à venir... beaucoup de temps. Mais le voilà, enfin. Alors s'il vous plait ne me taper pas pour mon retard de publication ! Je vais arrêter me plaindre et vous laissez à la lecture ! Bisous, à la prochaine, et le plus important n'oublier pas les commentaires !**

* * *

Chapitre IX

Hinata est satisfaite. Tenten a repris du poil de la bête. Voilà deux semaines qu'elle arbore un sourire de plénitude, dégage une aura de bonheur. La Hyuga est ravie de constater que son cousin a suivi à la lettre ses indications. Il n'a plus cherché à se confronter avec Tenten, la laissant respirer. Ainsi sa meilleure amie a fait une croix sur les évènements passés. Au point que la présence du Hyuga ne la dérange plus. C'est comme ci tous les nuages s'étaient dissipés. Elle ne subit plus la pression de Kin… ce qui n'est pas étonnant. La perfide adolescente est revenue un jour avec des bleus et un bras cassé. Il n'a pas été difficile pour Hinata de deviner qui était l'auteur de cette correction. Depuis, Kin ne les approche plus, les fuyant. Tenten sifflote à ses côtés, Hinata rigole. Oui, tout va pour le mieux.

Neji est assis à l'ombre d'un arbre. Les yeux fermés, il écoute la nature. Les oiseaux, les feuilles, le vent. En pleine méditation, il n'est pas atteint par le brouhaha des lycéens. Il est apaisé. Le Hyuga se concentre sur son bien être. Il se sent vide. Ces deux dernières semaines ont été une véritable torture. Loin d'elle, obligé de se taire. Tout pour ne pas la contrarier. Malgré cela, il est heureux. Ravi de revoir l'air d'allégresse qu'arbore son visage. Il ne peut que la trouver mignonne.

- Je t'ai cherché partout, Hyuga.

Neji émet un grognement. Il a horreur d'être dérangé en séance de méditation. En plus s'il s'agit d'une personne indésirable, en l'occurrence Kiba. Le Hyuga ouvre un œil pour apercevoir le capitaine de Kendo, posé contre le tronc du cerisier. Il ne le regarde pas.

- Que me veux-tu ?

- Tu t'es engagé auprès du club. Alors même si ça ne m'enchante guère, tu te dois de participer aux entrainements, surtout à l'approche des championnats.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Inuzuka.

- Comme il te plaira. Mais si je ne te vois pas ce soir, tu ne pourras plus mettre le pied au Kendo. A toi de voir.

Kiba se détache du tronc les mains dans les poches. Neji le suit du regard et le stoppe dans sa marche.

- Et sa colère ?

- Je la porterai sur mes épaules.

Neji étire un sourire d'ironie. L'Inuzuka est bête par moment. Bien, il se présenterait à l'entraînement. Il souffle désespéré. Lui qui a tant fait d'effort pour lui rendre le sourire. Elle n'allait pas apprécier du tout…

Tenten avance vers le gymnase, son sac de sport sur les épaules. Il y a un petit moment qu'elle n'est pas allée au Kendo. Elle espère que le capitaine ne sera pas furieux et que ses filles n'en ont pas pâti… le tournoi approche bientôt et elle se doit de conserver son titre de championne. Les vestiaires sont déserts, elle jette un œil à sa montre. A l'avance, comme à l'habitué. Elle dépose son sac et sort tranquillement son équipement de Kendo. Ses pensées se dirigent vers l'Inuzuka. Depuis l'altercation avec Kin, elle ne l'a plus croisé. L'évite-t-elle ? Son cœur se resserre à cette pensée. L'Ama espère qu'elle se trompe. Kiba a toujours été là pour la faire sourire à tout moment, sa joie de vivre est un rayon de soleil. Alors même si elle ne peut pas l'avoir en tant que copain, elle veut le garder en ami. L'adolescente soupire. Pourquoi penser à des choses si tristes ? Son shinai sur l'épaule, elle entre dans le gymnase. Son regard circule dans la salle. Tenten ne s'attend pas à voir quelqu'un pourtant ses yeux se pose sur une silhouette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Siffle-t-elle

Le visage du jeune homme se dégage de la vision de la vitre. Son cœur fait un bon en voyant ses traits parfaitement dessinés à la lumière du jour. Ses longs cheveux bruns qui descendent sur ses épaules pour s'arrêter au milieu du dos, attaché par un élastique ses yeux blanc qui paraissent transparent au soleil son teint pâle qui semble saupoudré de paillette. Magnifique… Tenten se met une claque mentale pour reprendre contenance. Non, il n'y a aucune beauté en cet homme. Elle ne devrait que voir la laideur de son cœur.

Neji a perçu le sifflement de sa voix. Son désagréable. Une intonation qu'elle réservait uniquement à ses ennemis… doit-il se considérer comme un parasite de la vie de l'Ama ? Le Hyuga détaille le visage de son ancienne coéquipière. Il n'aime pas son expression. Tenten fait peur. C'est l'unique visage qu'il n'apprécie pas chez cette fille. Les sourcils froncés, le regard hautain et amer, la bouche retroussée et la mâchoire crispée. La colère d'une déesse… Il tente d'apaiser la douleur que lui procure la vision et répond d'une façon naturelle.

- Je fais partie du club.

- Tch ! Cela ne t'a pas suffis hein ?

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Après m'avoir pris le combat, tu veux me prendre le Kendo ? S'écrie Tenten

- Vice-capitaine, Neji Hyuga a été intégré dans les formes. Le directeur et moi-même avons accepté sa candidature.

L'Ama se retourne violemment vers Kiba Inuzuka. Habillé dans son attirail, le shinai négligemment posé sur son épaule, il la fixe de ses yeux neutres. Les pupilles de Tenten s'acèrent. Le brun se tend légèrement face à cette expression. Terrifiante. Son vice-capitaine lui donne vraiment la peur au ventre. Il ne pensait pas que sa colère serait si grande.

- Vraiment ? Articule l'Ama. Et bien moi, je refuse !

- Tenten ! Crie Kiba

L'adolescente armée de son shinai se jette sur Neji. Elle va lui montrer, qu'il n'a pas sa place en ce lieu. Elle va lui prouver, qu'ici elle lui est supérieure. L'accepter ? Quelle blague. Et Kiba pensait qu'elle allait gentiment suivre la décision ? Non. Tenten Ama s'y refuse. Neji regarde le coup arriver calmement. Il n'a pas l'attention de riposter. Si c'est sa décision, s'il doit subir son courroux, alors il ne bougera pas. Leurs regards se croisent. Ses pupilles blanches et ses pupilles chocolat. Seulement le contact est rompu par la chevelure éclatante de Kiba Inuzuka. Il interpose son bras entre son shinai et Neji. Son cerveau fait un arrêt sur image. Ce geste… comme autrefois. Tenten sent l'angoisse montée. Qu'il parte ! Il ne doit pas rester comme ça ! Sinon il va… Non ! Qu'il parte ! Le Hyuga écarquille les yeux en apercevant la larme dévalée la joue de l'Ama. Le shinai va bientôt s'abattre sur le bras de l'Inuzuka. Une image précise de deux ans lui revient. Elle doit revoir le passé…

Pourquoi ne part-il pas ? Il va se faire mal… ELLE va le blesser. Non, pars. Pars, pars ! Laisse-moi toucher l'ennemi. Ne te préoccupe que de toi ! Va-t-en ! Ne fais pas comme lui, à ce moment…

Kiba observe le visage dévasté de son vice capitaine. Elle, dont à l'instant il émanait des ondes meurtrières, il n'y a plus qu'une vague d'incompréhension et de panique. L'Inuzuka sent une force le pousser sur le côté. Il reconnait là la puissance de Neji Hyuga. Les deux garçons se retrouvent à terre au moment où le shinai de Tenten s'abat. Le bruit sec du bambou contre le tapis raisonne. L'Ama respire bruyamment, comme si elle venait d'accomplir un marathon. Ses mains tremblent sur la garde de son arme. Des gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front. Son œil observe les deux kendokas allongés sur le tatami. L'image du passé se superpose. Assez… Assez… Assez !

- Pourquoi tu détruis tout ? Hurle-t-elle à Neji. Et toi ? Comment as-tu pu l'accepter ? J'avais une totale confiance en toi, Capitaine !

La Kendoka s'enfuis en courant. Les larmes coulent à flot sous le l'étonnement des deux adolescents. Kiba tente de se lever mais une main attrape son poignet. Il jette un furieux regard au Hyuga et s'apprête à lui cracher à la figure de le lâcher mais il se retient. Neji regarde le tapis, les yeux remplis de peine et de remords. Le Hyuga se lève doucement, tenant toujours son poignet.

- Je vais y aller…

L'Inuzuka acquiesce de la tête et laisse le Hyuga partir à la poursuite de Tenten. Kiba revoie les larmes de son vice-capitaine. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Il ne pensait pas que la présence de Neji l'atteindrait à ce point. Elle qui rayonnait ces quinze derniers jours…

- Tu as fait une erreur, Kiba-kun.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle versé cette unique larme ?

- Tu lui as rappelé une personne chère à son cœur. Tu l'as replongé dans le passé. Tu l'as ramené à l'époque où tout s'est brisé.

- Que sais-tu, Hinata ?

- Tout. Répond la Hyuga

La voilà auprès du cerisier de ses souvenirs. Prostrée contre le tronc, elle revit le passé. Prostrée contre le tronc, elle replonge dans sa terreur. Prostrée contre le tronc, elle repart dans ce qui est sa dernière finale.

_ « Jeunes gens ! Mesdames et messieurs ! Bienvenue à la finale inter lycéenne ! Aujourd'hui le combat est prometteur, il va opposer le lycée de Konoha à celui de Suna ! Comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, Neji Hyuga a été intégré dans l'équipe sunienne ! Comment vont réagir ses anciens compagnons ? »_

_Elle jette un regard mauvais au présentateur. Il n'a pas besoin d'enfoncer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie. Ils se sentent déjà assez trahi ! Lee dépose une main réconfortante sur son épaule et lui offre un sourire éblouissant._

_- Calme-toi Tenten-chan ! Agissons comme à l'habitué et montrons notre force !_

_- Je ne te comprendrais jamais…_

_- Moi aussi je suis attristé que Neji-kun nous ai quitté. Seulement, nous avons des ambitions et nous devons tous faire pour les réaliser ! D'accord Tenten-chan ?_

_- Ok ! Répond-elle_

_- Bonne mentalité les enfants ! Lee, quel discours fantastique !_

_- Gaï-sensei !_

_- Lee !_

_- Ah non ! Ne commencez pas ! Les interrompe Tenten_

_Les deux énergumènes se tournent vers elle et lui sourient. Elle émet un soupir… ils ne changeront donc jamais ? En même temps, elle rit de leurs comportements. Les doutes se sont évaporés, elle se sent légère et prête combattre. Après tout, ils ont été un trio avant Neji. Tous les trois, rien qu'eux trois. Voilà, elle devait à présent penser à eux deux, à leurs rêves. La combattante qu'elle est doit tout faire pour réaliser le rêve de Lee. Le trio s'avance vers le tatami où attend l'équipe de Suna. Elle les détaille. Tenten connaît leur performance mais c'est la première fois qu'elle les voit de si près._

_ La fille se prénomme Témari. Blonde, ses cheveux sont coiffés en quatre couettes. Elle respire la confiance en soi et ses yeux sont aussi verts que les sapins. C'est fou à quel point sa détermination les fait luire de mille feux. Le deuxième membre est un brun à la carrure imposante, Kankuro. Tous les deux sont frère et sœur. Apparemment il est de famille de combattre. Leur petit frère Gaara a été exclu des combats pour un temps. Trop violent, il a commis des impairs qui lui ont coûté sa licence. Et le troisième membre, elle ne le connaît que trop bien, Neji Hyuga. Elle ne lui porte pas une once d'attention. Préférant se concentrer sur Témari et Kankuro. L'arbitre se présente à eux._

_- Vous n'avez pas de troisième membre, Konoha ? _

_- Non, nous restons à deux. Répond Gaï_

_- Bien, dans ce cas cela sera un match à trois contre deux. Cela vous convient-il Suna ?_

_- Aucun problème. Répond leur entraineur_

_L'arbitre s'éclipse du tatami, eux prennent position. Lee se place prêt d'elle et lui chuchote :_

_- Je vais éliminer Témari dès le début. Tu te charges de Kankuro. Moi avec ma vitesse, elle sera dépassée toi avec ta précision, sa force ne fera rien. Nous gardons Neji pour la fin. _

_- Il a surement du leur parler de nos points forts et faibles… tu ne crois pas qu'ils attendent qu'on agisse de la sorte ?_

_- Je suis même prêt à parier que Neji a pensé à la même stratégie que je viens d'énoncer à l'instant. Seulement vois-tu, je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans une bataille de stratégie._

_- Moi non plus. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à la réflexion. Allons leur botter les fesses. Réplique-t-elle froidement_

_- Ah voilà la championne Tenten Ama !_

_- Allons-y Lee._

_- Hai !_

_Le temps des paroles était révolus, ils ont fait place au combat. Lee s'est directement jetée sur Témari et elle sur Kankuro. Du coin de l'œil, elle a aperçu la surprise de Neji. Pourtant il arbore un visage stoïque. Néanmoins, elle traduit les gestes de son corps. Et son doigt a tiqué. Tout est dit. Lee a vite mis à terre Témari bien qu'elle ait montré de la ressource et résistance. Quant à Kankuro, son adversaire, le duel a été plus pénible. Ce gars possède une carrure beaucoup plus imposante que Lee et Neji. Sa force n'est pas moindre. Et le moindre de ses coups ne la laisse pas sans mal. Cependant, il a une faille. Il utilise la force mais pas son cerveau. Alors qu'elle, ses techniques et enchainements sont parfaits… c'est en ça que Tenten Ama peut s'opposer à des hommes. Alors elle a encaissé et patienté. Jusqu'au moment où la faille s'est présentée. Alors elle a exécuté son enchainement. Kankuro n'a pas eu la moindre chance au moment même où elle a attaqué. Les deux suniens ont été mis hors service en cinq minutes. Ne restait plus que Neji Hyuga. _

_ Lee et Tenten se sont tournés vers lui. Il n'a pas cillé, ni porté secours à son équipe. Il les dévisage même d'une façon méprisante. Puis son regard se porte sur eux, ses anciens amis. Quand elle a rencontré ses orbes blancs, la colère est montée. Malgré l'avertissement de Lee, elle s'est jetée bêtement sur lui. Le meilleur moyen pour perdre. Elle a lancé son pied, il a esquivé. S'en perdre un instant, elle a tenté une balayette. Le Hyuga a sauté au dessus de sa jambe et a saisi son bras. Il était sur le point d'effectuer une clé mais elle s'est dégagée de la prise d'un tour de rein. Tout en étant essoufflée, elle a essayé de l'atteindre au visage mais son estomac a rencontré le pied de Neji. Le souffle coupé, elle roule sur le tatami. C'était un véritable coup… jamais il ne l'a frappé aussi violemment. Une main vient la soulever et lui frotter l'estomac. Ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Lee._

_- Ensemble._

_- Désolé… marmonne-t-elle_

_Il lui offre une tape dans le dos, elle se remet d'aplomb. Les deux combattants fixent un instant leur ancien coéquipier. Lee tend son bras dans la pause cool et s'adresse à Neji._

_- Neji-kun, mettons tout notre cœur dans ce duel !_

_- Abruti._

_ Tenten écarquille les yeux face à la réponse du Hyuga. Plein de mépris, sans aucune once de sympathie. S'en est trop ! Lee perd de son sourire et fronce les sourcils. Il est le premier à se placer face à Neji. Elle reste en arrière pour le moment. Malgré les entraînements, Lee a très peu touché le Hyuga. Et sans savoir la raison, elle a un mauvais pressentiment. Tenten observe avec attention les mouvements des deux adolescents pour y voir une faille. Et elle la trouve. Elle se jette à son tour dans le duel et frôle l'épaule de Neji. Il se retourne brusquement, de justesse elle esquive le poing. Lee en profite pour le faucher mais c'est peine perdu. Tenten ne perd pas espoir et simule une clé de bras alors qu'elle vise le thorax. Malheureusement il lit dans son jeu. Il la connaît trop… Ses deux mains viennent emprisonner ses poignets. Il va lui briser ! La chance lui sourit et Lee intervient pour la libérer. Il arbore une mine bien colérique. _

_- Te rends-tu compte de ton acte ? Neji !_

_- Tais-toi, faible._

_Ces mots la glacent ainsi que ses pupilles polaires. Comment peut-il leur parler ainsi ? Après tant d'années à combattre ensemble. Le Hyuga n'attend pas qu'ils se soient remis pour s'élancer. Tenten s'immobilise, incapable d'effectuer le moindre geste. Toute son attention est concentrée sur le pied de Neji qui se dirige vers elle. Il va la percuter à la figure… elle risque de finir à l'hôpital… Cependant cette perspective ne l'a fait pas réagir. Tout son être est bouleversé par le comportement du Hyuga. Elle entend son prénom crié mais rien. Puis le vert se fait omniprésent. Le pied de Neji s'abat sur quelque chose de dur, quelque chose qui craque. Un bruit sec qu'elle reconnaît parfaitement. Un son qui remet le temps en marche. Un gémissement retenu, le sifflet de l'arbitre, les pas de Gaï et son cri._

_- Lee !_

_Il tombe sur ses genoux se tenant le bras droit. Le membre qui a accueilli le pied qui lui était destiné. Elle s'approche de lui et regarde, anxieuse, son sensei procéder à l'examen primaire. Elle a bien entendu un craquement. Signe d'une fracture. Gaï ferme les yeux et les rouvre sur son élève._

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Lee ton bras est cassé._

_- Non ! Lee ! Sanglote-t-elle_

_- Ce n'est rien… tant que tu vas bien Tenten._

Tenten gémis. Pourquoi Kiba s'est interposé, tout comme Lee. L'Ama ne pense pas qu'elle lui aurait brisé le bras mais le blesser tout de même. Elle est déçue du comportement de l'Inuzuka. Il semblerait qu'il ait abandonné, qu'il ait rejeté son amitié. Cruel… le monde est cruel avec elle. Un corps se colle au sien. Ce parfum, elle le reconnaitrait entre mille. Neji. L'adolescente tente de se débattre mais il résiste. De toute manière, elle n'a pas la force de le repousser.

- Délivre ta peine, ta colère sur moi. Je suis le seul fautif. Vas y libère toi.

L'Ama plonge son visage dans le cou du Hyuga et déverse sa peine. Ses mains tapent furieusement son torse pour évacuer la frustration. Tenten s'en veut. Alors qu'elle aimerait le voir mort, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir bien dans ses bras.

Kiba reste silencieux à la suite du récit d'Hinata. Celle-ci est calmement assise sur le tatami, patientant. Le capitaine du Kendo reprend enfin le don de la parole.

- Alors voilà l'histoire de ce trio… et ensuite ?

- C'est un autre secret.

- Me le diras-tu ?

- Non. Tu le comprendras de toi-même Kiba-kun. Tes élèves ne vont pas tarder à arriver, je vais rentrer.

- Attend Hinata ! Ne vas-tu pas intervenir ?

- Pas pour le moment. Mais si je dois y mettre de ma personne, je compterai sur toi Kiba-kun.

Hinata se relève et quitte le gymnase. Kiba ramasse son shinai et commence l'échauffement. Il réfléchit à l'histoire que vient lui conter la Hyuga. Il comprend pourquoi son vice capitaine a abandonné les combats. Trahi par un coéquipier, un autre blessé par ce même traitre et un déshonneur. Rien de plus facile pour briser une fille. Oui, Tenten Ama a un tempérament sulfureux, un aspect de garçon manqué mais elle reste une fille. Maintenant il comprend la réaction de l'adolescente. Elle a eu peur de commettre l'irréparable : le blesser au point qu'il ne puisse plus faire de Kendo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour ! Premier WE des vacances pour ma part, donc publication ! Depuis le temps mais avec les études, le temps passe vite et les temps de liberté se font rare. Même l'inspiration vous fugue... ! Alors voici le chapitre 10 qui m'a donné, je dois bien l'avouer, un véritable challenge. Je n'arrivais pas écrire, ne savant quoi mettre. Plusieurs brouillon mis à la poubelle, torture de méninges...et j'en passe. Mais il est enfin là, tout beau et propre... pour sa qualité, je vous laisse en juger ! Alors pour ce chapitre je lance un appel aux commentaires ! J'aimerai véritablement savoir ce que vous en pensez. Allez mes petits lecteurs faites vous connaître ! :D**

* * *

Chapitre X

La sensation de sa peau contre la sienne, son parfum doux mais viril, sa lente respiration, tout lui brûle. Elle aimerait se défaire de sa présence mais c'est impossible. Chaque part de son être s'est lentement incrusté en elle, empêchant tout oubli. Elle se maudit. Comment a-t-elle pu accepter son approche ? Qui la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il la console. Non, elle aurait du le repousser, le rejeter. Mais non, elle s'était comportée en vulgaire poupée de chiffon, incapable de résister au Hyuga. Rien que pour cette raison elle se dégoute. Tenten Ama est déçue de sa personne. Elle se pensait plus forte, robuste. Elle se trompait. La douceur avec laquelle il l'a prise dans ses bras, la culpabilité qui a émané de son corps, tout ce qu'exprimait le Hyuga, elle l'a compris et intériorisé en elle. _Je suis le seul fautif._ Dans ses paroles y régnaient une telle tristesse, semblable à la sienne. Grande, profonde, meurtrie. Entourée de sa personne, elle s'était sentie en sécurité, plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Contre son torse, le monde disparaissait, seul coexistait leurs deux personnes. Et à cet instant, elle était heureuse…

- Plus haut le genou Tenten !

L'adolescente recule légèrement en reprenant contenance. La violence de la voix de son père la ramène sur le tatami où elle dispute un combat. Son entraineur ne semble pas attendre qu'elle mette en pratique son ordre et lui attrape la cheville pour l'expulser contre le mur. L'Ama sent la douleur se répandre dans son dos. Elle sert des dents pour garder le gémissement dans sa bouche. A l'aide de ses mains, elle arrive à se remettre d'aplomb. Son souffle est irrégulier, ses membres tremblent sous l'effort physique. Le coup de son père, à l'instant, était beaucoup trop puissant pour un simple entraînement. Pourquoi une telle attaque ? Son père a toujours été sévère lors des entraînements, bien plus que Gaï.

- Ce n'est comme ça que tu vas gagner. Tu es Faible !

Elle relève férocement la tête. Faible ? Son père la toise d'un regard suffisant, un éclat de supériorité dans ses prunelles sombres. Les bras croisés sur son torse, le visage complètement fermé, il la juge de toute sa hauteur et puissance. Faible ? Cette attitude, ce mot… Neji. Faible ? La douleur ne compte plus, la fatigue est oubliée, tout disparaît pour un court instant. Tenten ne voit plus son père face à elle mais le Hyuga. Faible disait-il ? Faux. C'est lui le lâche, le perdant, le fuyard. Lui qui se cache aux yeux du monde pour fuir ses propres sentiments. Exactement… elle n'est pas…

- Je ne suis pas FAIBLE !

L'adolescente saute sur père qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Les deux corps roulent sur le tatami, s'infligeant des coups l'un et l'autre. Le père de Tenten penche la tête à temps pour esquiver le poing de sa fille. L'impact résonne dans ses tympans. C'était une attaque dès plus dangereuse. Il comprend qu'il doit vite reprendre le combat en main. L'agent de police arrive à placer son pied entre les deux jambes de l'adolescente et l'a fait passer par-dessus lui. La rencontre avec le tatami lui coupe le souffle mais l'Ama ne semble pas en être dérangée. Au contraire, son sang bouillonne un peu plus. Les deux combattants se relèvent en même temps et Tenten repart avec hargne. Son père se met en garde mais les mains de sa fille font leur chemin à travers. Avec rapidité et force, elle l'attrape pour le faire basculer avec la hanche. Tenten le met au sol avec une technique de judo « O Goshi ». Normalement cette dernière offensive signe l'arrêt du combat mais ça ne semble pas être le cas pour l'adolescente.

Sento Ama observe son enfant enragé, prête à lui infliger son poing. Dans l'océan tourbillonnant que sont les yeux de Tenten, il y décèle une lueur qu'il connaît. Une envie de meurtre… Sento continue de fixer le visage de son enfant, qui doit avouer, est bien laid en ce moment. Il tend lentement son bras et parvient à effleurer des doigts la joue de son enfant.

- Tenten, ce n'est que moi.

L'appel est paternel et protecteur. La combattante s'immobilise, plongeant son regard dans celui de son père. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de dégoût, de dédain ou de mépris. Juste l'amour d'un homme pour sa fille. Le bras de Tenten reprend sa place le long de son corps, son être si assoiffé de sang retrouve peu à peu un paisible calme. Les deux Ama continue de se détailler. Sento tente de rassurer sa fille mais elle se dérobe à son étreinte.

- Pardon.

Elle quitte précipitamment la salle en claquant la porte. Sento reste allongé sur le tatami, écoutant les pas de course de son enfant sur le sol de la maison. Il laisse vagabonder ses pensées et permet à son corps d'extérioriser toute la douleur qu'il a ressentie. Le policier à bien cru un instant que sa fille l'enverrait à l'hôpital. Il a du mal à croire que l'adolescente qui l'a mis KO était son enfant. Son comportement s'est transformé si rapidement… au début de l'échauffement, son regard était absent, ses gestes dénués de toute concentration. Alors il l'a un peu sonné pour ramener son attention sur leur duel. Peut-être a-t-il été trop loin avec ses dernières paroles ? La volonté qu'elle a mis à crier qu'elle n'était pas faible… ne s'adressait pas à lui. C'est comme si l'esprit de Tenten l'avait substitué à un autre individu. Dans ce cas, la haine que lui porte sa fille est immense…au point de ressentir l'envie du meurtre. Sento se lève et ouvre la vitrine où reposent les trophées de Tenten. Il vient attraper une photo, dessus le visage de son enfant est ébloui par le sentiment de la victoire.

- Pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas de tes malheurs ? Demande Sento à l'image de sa fille.

Tenten appuie sa tête contre le carrelage de la douche. Elle laisse la chute d'eau agresser sa peau avec sa chaleur. Les trombes qui rougissent ne la gênent pas la moins du monde. Elles ont un effet d'apaisement. Chaque goutte qui coule le long de son corps, suivant ses courbes et dégoulinant sur ses cheveux, emporte sa colère. L'adolescente a la sensation d'être pardonnée pour son comportement envers son père. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle s'emporte de cette façon. La substitution s'est fait tellement naturellement… avait-elle autant de haine enfouie dans son cœur ? Tenten éteint l'avalanche d'eau et sort de la salle de bain. Elle ne prend pas la peine de se regarder dans la glace. Elle a peur de voir l'étincelle de tuerie qui l'a possédé un peu avant. Son corps est entouré d'une serviette mais ses cheveux sont laissés à l'air libre. L'Ama se laisse tomber sur son lit, le matelas et les draps prenant la forme de son corps. Elle détourne la tête du plafond pour rencontrer le regard globuleux d'une peluche. Tenten l'attrape et la détaille. Petite, avec des tâches noires et blanches, aux rondeurs attendrissantes, un léger fil noir retroussé en un petit sourire et des perles noires aux reflets marron. Il est vraiment adorable. C'est un cadeau. Un présent inattendu… oui… complètement…inattendu… le petit panda se retrouve sur le corps de Tenten. Cette dernière est vaincue par la fatigue. Un cadeau… inattendu…

_ L'ambiance est à la fête. Le début de soirée raisonne des rires d'enfants, d'une agréable musique de cirque à laquelle se mélange la délicieuse odeur de sucrerie. Le sombre ciel étoilé est nuancé par la lumière des flambeaux, des petites ampoules de manèges. Une fois plongé dans cette fête foraine, on a la sensation de plonger dans un monde irréel, directement sortie de la tête d'un enfant. Un lieu idyllique pour la fête devenu réalité, le temps d'une soirée. Au milieu de la foule qui vagabonde de stand en stand, qui coure de manège en manège, avance un trio. Deux adolescents et une adolescente. Tous les trois marchent tranquillement, s'imprégnant de l'ambiance infantile. Tenten et Lee ont pris les devants, des étoiles dans les yeux, redevenus de simples de dix ans. Un peu en retrait, en arrière, Neji, beaucoup moins émerveillé que ses amis. Cependant il arbore une expression de sérénité et des traits détendus. On pourrait même y voir un discret sourire face à l'attitude des deux comparses._

_Après avoir fait un tour général de la fête, découvrant les attractions proposés. Tenten, la plus enjouée de cette sortie, les traines dans les manèges à sensation. Les cheveux au vent, le cœur qui palpite à la moindre accélération, les chutes vertigineuses, tout lui donne envie de rire, crier et hurler sa joie. Lee recouvre ses cris des siens, une tonalité bien plus imposante. Ce qu'il la fait rire d'autant plus. Neji émet discrètement sa joie avec des rires ou de légères grimaces. Le trio s'arrête à un stand au lot de peluche. Ou plutôt Tenten s'est stoppé nette obligeant les deux garçons à suivre le geste. La jeune fille est complètement attirée par une peluche en particulier, un petit panda qui lui fait les yeux doux. Elle le dévore carrément du regard. _

_- Tu aimerais l'avoir Tenten ? Lui demande Lee_

_- Non, non, non. Voyons Lee, j'ai plus l'âge pour ça ! _

_- Si notre fleur de printemps souhaite le panda, elle l'aura ! Rien n'arrête la fleur de la jeunesse ! Monsieur, combien la partie ? Se lance Lee_

_L'Ama tente de le retenir mais une fois l'adolescent lancé, rien ne l'arrête. Neji se place aux côté de Tentent et lui chuchote._

_- Laisse le faire, si ça lui fait plaisir._

_Elle acquiesce. Le Hyuga a bien raison, tant que leur ami s'amuse c'est le principal. Et puis, elle la veut vraiment cette adorable petite peluche. Le mignon panda qui lui offre son sourire à croquer. C'est décidé, elle veut coûte que coûte la peluche !_

_- Allez Lee ! Montre-nous l'éclosion de ta fleur de jeunesse ! S'écrie-t-elle_

_Son ami lui offre son sourire éblouissant, le pouce en avant et se lance dans la partie. A côté d'elle, Neji étire un plus grand sourire en observant ces deux êtres aussi innocent que des petits enfants. _

_ Une partie, deux parties, trois parties… au bout de la cinquième, Tenten perd espoir de repartir avec le panda. En effet Lee a beau être un combattant exceptionnel, il est loin d'être doué au lancé de fléchettes. Sa maladresse ayant failli coûter la vie au teneur du stand. L'Ama s'approche de son ami et le rassure que ce n'est pas grave. Elle le convainc d'abandonner et le trio s'en va vers d'autres stands. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tenten se stoppe de nouveau devant la grande roue. _

_- Si on faisait un petit tour ? Voir Konoha de nuit en hauteur doit être magnifique !_

_- Je ne vais pas pouvoir te suivre sur ce coup là Tenten, je dois rentrer. Demain un entraînement m'attend._

_- Lee ! S'il te plaît, reste encore un peu… Le supplie l'Ama_

_- Je suis désolé, ça sera pour une prochaine fois. Mais Neji va t'accompagner, hein Neji ?_

_Les deux adolescents se tournent et rencontrent le vide. Apparemment le Hyuga leur avait fossé compagnie depuis un petit moment et tout dans sa discrétion habituelle. Les deux amis le cherchent dans la foule quand Lee repère la silhouette bien distincte de Neji._

_- Je l'ai trouvé ! Il vient vers nous ! S'exclame Lee tout en faisant des gestes exagérés_

_J- e crois qu'il nous a vus, pas besoin de faire de si grands mouvements. _

_- Tenten a raison, je ne suis pas aveugle Lee. Rajoute le Hyuga_

_L'adolescent à la coupe au bol se calme aussitôt et pointe du doigt un objet aux mains de son ami._

_- Tu as fait des emplettes ? _

_- On peut dire ça. Répond évasivement Neji_

_- Bon comme notre cher ami est revenu, je vais vous laisser tous les deux ! Moi je rentre. Neji, tu ne crains pas la grande roue ?_

_- Pourquoi cette question ?_

_- Tenten vaut y faire un tour ! Bye !_

_- Lee ! S'exclament les deux amis_

_Mais leur ami a eu vite fait de décamper, faisant preuve de son habituel enthousiasme. Tenten jette un coup d'œil pour voir le visage du Hyuga. Neji est redevenu neutre, sans aucune trace de gêne. Ce qui n'est pas son cas. Se retrouver seule avec l'adolescent, en plus sur la grande roue tient des airs de rendez-vous amoureux. Mais le Hyuga ne semble pas tenir le même raisonnement. _

_- Bien, allons faire ce tour de grande Roue._

_- Ou…oui._

_ L'Ama suit sagement le Hyuga qui mène la marche jusqu'à l'attraction. Sa gêne augmente quand elle se rend compte que beaucoup des passagers sont des couples. Elle tente de calmer ses rougeurs sans grand succès. Les deux adolescents entrent dans une cabine. La montée commence lentement. Tenten se concentre sur le panorama que lui offre le manège. Elle avait raison, Konoha est beau en hauteur. Dans la nuit, on ne distingue que des points de lumières correspondant aux lampadaires des rues, aux fenêtres des maisons, l'éclairage de la fête foraine se déverse sur la ville telle une vague. _

_- C'est vraiment beau. Lâche-t-elle_

_- Oui. _

_- Qu'as-tu acheté ?_

_Le paquet du Hyuga l'intrigue depuis le début. Elle se demande bien ce qui se trouve dans ce sac en papier. Peut-être un présent pour sa famille… bien qu'à y penser, ce n'est pas le genre de Neji. Alors que se cache-t-il à l'intérieur ? L'Ama voit son ami étirer un sourire malicieux, sa curiosité grandit._

_- Un cadeau pour quelqu'un. Et je ne l'ai pas acheté mais gagné. _

_- Et qui est l'heureux élu d'un élan de gentillesse ? Le taquine-t-elle_

_Pour seul réponse Neji attrape le sac et lui tend. Elle reste un instant abasourdi, se demandant si elle comprend bien la signification du geste. Puis après des secondes interminables, Tenten prend le sac et regarde à l'intérieur. Ses yeux s'écarquillent en découvrant le locataire du paquet. Elle en ressort un petit panda en peluche, identique à celui du stand de fléchette. Serait-ce le même ?_

_- Tu avais l'air de vraiment y tenir. Alors j'y suis retourné pour le gagner._

_- Neji… tu n'aurais pas du… Merci ! _

_- J'aime ton expression. Laisse-t-il échapper _

_- Hein ?_

_- Tes yeux d'enfants._

_Il a un regard si doux à cet instant, qu'elle en rougit. Même son visage a retrouvé des traits d'enfant insouciant. Tenten détourne son visage pour cacher le mal aise qui lui prend. Ce garçon est vraiment trop beau, intelligent, trop tout simplement pour elle. Elle sert la peluche contre elle. L'Ama est vraiment touchée par son attention. Elle lui offre son plus beau sourire et le remercie une nouvelle fois._

_- Merci Neji !_

C'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'il a vu son sourire d'enfant. Les joues rougies, les pommettes appétissantes et la peluche entre les mains, l'image était adorable. Neji laisse son front se reposer contre la froideur de la vitre. Pourquoi repense-t-il à cette soirée ? Il se souvient encore de l'euphorie qu'il a ressentie à ce moment, du véritable plaisir qu'il a pris. Une idée saugrenue lui vient : si par chance, tout s'arrange, il emmènera Tenten dans une fête foraine ainsi que Lee à trois, comme avant.

- Neji !

Le Hyuga sort de son état de béatitude à l'intonation sec et mécontente de ce qui reconnaît comme la voix de son oncle, Hiashi Hyuga. Il se redresse immédiatement pour retrouver un aplomb sans faille et un visage absent de tous sentiments. Son oncle entre dans le salon, les traits sévères. Neji se prépare à affronter l'homme tant redouté qu'est Hiashi Hyuga.

- Je suis insatisfait de ton comportement. Peux-tu me rappeler la raison de ton retour ?

- Vous m'avez fait revenir pour surveiller Hinata-sama et l'éloigner de Sasuke Uchiwa, mon oncle.

- Et tu faillis à ta mission ! J'ai appris que récemment cet Uchiwa est entré dans cette demeure. Vu ton efficacité, je peux tout aussi bien te renvoyer à Suna !

- Non !

Les deux hommes se tournent ensembles et d'un bloc vers l'entrée du salon. Sans vraiment de surprise, Neji découvre sa cousine. Surement encore à écouter aux portes. Mais là, il pouvait la remercier de son intervention. Le « Non » d'Hinata a été colérique mais aussi peiné. Hiashi dévisage son aîné avec une surprise et une colère contrôlée. Il ne s'entendait pas à voir sa fille s'immiscer dans la conversation.

- Hinata, ça ne te concerne pas. Alors laisse-nous seuls !

- Non père ! Résiste-t-elle. D'abord, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous gêne que je sois avec Sasuke ! Je m'attendais à une toute autre réaction en apprenant que votre chère fille soit avec un membre de la famille Uchiwa. Mais apparemment je me trompais. Ensuite c'est moi qui ai dit à Neji de ne pas se mêler de mon histoire, alors ne lui en tenais pas vigueur ! Et enfin, nii-san a assez souffert la première fois que vous l'avez envoyé à Suna. N'avez-vous pas honte ?

- Hinata, je t'interdis de me juger de la sorte ! Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de porter un quelconque jugement. Crache Hiashi

- Je ne supporte plus de jouer à la douce et gentille Hinata, surtout quand mon cousin souffre ! Oncle Hizashi n'aurait jamais dirigé notre vie ainsi.

- Hinata…souffle Neji

Le silence fait place entre les trois Hyuga. Hinata vient de jeter un froid en parlant d'Hizashi Hyuga, le père défunt de Neji mais aussi le frère jumeau de Hiashi. Rappeler la mémoire de ce frère disparu jeune à Hiashi est vraiment proscrit. Le Hyuga a été très atteint par la mort d'Hizashi et rien que l'énonciation du prénom est douloureuse. Hinata vient de frapper fort et défie son père du regard. Bizarrement il n'y a pas d'amertume dans les yeux blancs de sa cousine, juste de la tristesse. Hiashi non plus n'exprime pas de colère, une simple touche de désolation. Neji n'esquisse aucun geste ni tente de prendre la parole pour détendre l'atmosphère. C'est Hinata qui fait le pas. Elle avance vers lui et l'attrape par le bras. Le Hyuga résiste un peu mais le regard de sa cousine l'en dissuade vite fait. Tous les deux se postent devant Hiashi Hyuga…qui ne paraît plus aussi redoutable.

- Réfléchissez à vos actes père et pensez un peu à notre bonheur. Je serai ravie d'entretenir une conversation avec vous sur ma relation avec Sasuke, je n'attends que ça même. Quant à Neji, vous avez promis de le prendre sous votre aile à la mort de son père, en mémoire d'oncle Hizashi, vous devriez prendre en compte les envies de nii-san. Déclare Hinata. Neji, allons nous promener.

Trainé par sa cousine, Neji regarde une dernière fois son oncle avant de quitter le salon. On dirait bien que le discours d'Hinata l'a touché et a déclenché la réflexion chez l'homme de fer. Il remercie le ciel d'avoir envoyé l'adolescente pour le sauver. Il reporte son attention sur le dos d'Hinata où sa chevelure bleuté se balance aux grès de ses pas. Silencieusement, il remercie sa petite sœur de cœur, qui s'est montrée bien plus courageuse que lui.

L'avion vient tout juste de décoller et il se sent tout ému. Il vient de terminer sa compétition avec une victoire de plus à son actif. Son sourire s'étend de plus en plus à la pensée de son dernier duel. Il se rapproche peu à peu de son rêve. Le retour à la maison va lui faire du bien, une petite pause dans sa saison. Il est impatient de rentrer à Konoha. Un retour avant un nouveau départ pour l'étranger cette fois-là.

- Tu l'as prévenu de ton retour ?

- Non. Je tiens à lui faire une surprise.

L'adulte assis à ses côtés lui offre une tape amicale sur son épaule. D'un air paternel, il regarde son garçon. Oui, il l'a pris sous son aile comme son véritable fils. De toute façon n'importe qui le prendrait pour son fils, leur ressemblance est assez flagrante. Et il est très fier de lui, ce futur grand champion. Son poulain est bien parti pour réaliser ceux pourquoi il s'est dépensé jour après jour, heure après heure. Et maintenant, ils rentrent à la maison pour un court moment. Tout pour revitaliser l'enfant, son petit homme. Et il est impatient de savoir comment elle a évolué ! Cette adolescente qu'il considère comme sa fille et qui s'est tourné vers une autre activité.

* * *

**Le chapitre 11 est en cours d'écriture et devrait, avec un peu de chance, être publié à la fin de la semaine ! Bisous à tout le monde et à la prochiane ;) !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir ! Comme promis voici le chapitre 11 :) ! Merci de suivre et de laisser vos avis, tout ça me fait chaud au coeur et me pousse à toujours écrire mieux ^^. Sur ceux, Bonne lecture et commenter s'il vous plaît !**

* * *

Chapitre XI

Le dojo est bien silencieux. Le bâtiment ne peut qu'être vide un dimanche matin. A chaque fois qu'il s'y rend, Kiba redécouvre la pièce. Le dojo revête une toute autre apparence, le dimanche. Loin de l'occupation des lycéens, des vas et vient des étudiants et du bruit assourdissant de la ville. Le parquet d'un brun foncé nous invite à y poser les pieds. Le bois légèrement ciré reflète la douce lumière matinale du soleil. L'effet du jour rajeunit le parquet, lui rendant sa clarté d'antan. Les murs construis avec le même bois imposent un silence respectueux, une atmosphère rassurante. Dessus sont accrochés des dictons, les règles de l'art du Kendo et quelques images de positions. Dans un renforcement, éloigné de la zone de combat, la vitrine aux trophées. A l'intérieur est retracée l'histoire du club du lycée de Konoha. Des médailles, coupes et titres de champion. Les photos des podiums remplissent deux étages. La plupart des générations y sont représentées. Les teintes noires et blanches, sépia et de couleurs permettent de voyager dans le temps. Elles nous ramènent dans d'anciennes époques, celles des anciens guerriers à l'accoutrement identique. Kiba reconnaît ceux qui ont été ses sempai, instructeurs. Il se souvient encore de ses leçons d'apprentissages, où il n'était qu'un novice. Puis les années sont passées. Et au départ de ses sempai, il a repris la place de capitaine. Depuis, il prend son rôle très à cœur. Il s'évertue à faire briller le lycée de Konoha et imposer le respect envers leur école dans les compétitions. Seulement, le Kendo n'est pas qu'un art du combat. Non, derrière les compétitions, les duels, se cachent un autre sentiment. La sensation d'appartenir à une famille. Lors des entraînements, on échange. Les joies, les peines, les déceptions, la douleur, les surprises, l'extase, tout est partagé. Kiba s'est fait un devoir de prendre soin des membres de son club, toujours être un soutien. Et en ce moment même, il se sent défaillant dans sa mission.

L'adolescent se laisse aller contre le parquet, son shinai posé le long de ses jambes et ses mains derrière la tête. Oui, au moment où son vice-capitaine lui a fait part de ses sentiments à son égard, tout a basculé. Kiba maudit le destin pour ce qu'il fait subir à Tenten Ama. Cette fille si pétillante, chaleureuse, attentionnée et optimiste. Il apprécie grandement l'adolescente, la combattante qui lui donne du fil à retordre. Leur amitié s'est vite construite et embellie, en toute simplicité. L'Inuzuka savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle à tout moment. Et maintenant ? C'est elle qui a besoin de son soutien face aux épreuves qui parsèment son chemin. Malheureusement, il ne peut lui accorder cette aide. Il ne fait qu'enchaîner les maladresses, les rejets et les erreurs. Il ne savait plus adapter son comportement face à Tenten. Mais était-il le seul fautif ? Ou n'était-il qu'une simple victime ? Après tout, il n'avait jamais cherché à plaire à la Kendoka. Toutefois, pouvait-on contrôler les sentiments ? Il plaisait à Tenten, point. Et alors que leur amitié est en danger, un fantôme réapparait. Une personne qu'il se serait bien passé de voir. Hyuga Neji. Depuis que son prénom a résonné dans le couloir, il a découvert une nouvelle personne portant le nom de Tenten Ama. Une adolescente apeurée, peu sure d'elle et empreinte d'une grande sensibilité. A côté de ça, une autre personnalité a fait surface. Une férocité au-delà de son imagination, même pour une combattante comme Tenten.

L'épisode avec Neji lui a bien fait comprendre que l'Ama cachait une colère bien sombre. Kiba avait déclaré qu'il prendrait la colère de l'adolescente sur ses épaules…quel idiot ! Jamais il ne pourrait supporter une telle déferlante d'animosité. Quand Hinata lui a conté le passé trouble des deux anciens coéquipiers, il a compris une chose. Tenten Ama était tombée amoureuse de Neji Hyuga. Et ce dernier lui avait tout enlevé, brisé et piétiné. Le cœur d'une jeune fille de seize ans anéantis.

Les Hyuga… il ne pouvait en vouloir à son vice-capitaine d'être tombée dans leur filet. La famille Hyuga possède un charme inéluctable, il en sait quelque chose. La preuve, il est volontairement sous la coupe d'Hinata Hyuga. Cette adolescente à l'aspect innocent et enfantin a un contrôle absolu sur son être. Réussissant à obtenir de lui n'importe quoi. Une unique personne a ce pouvoir en dehors de la Hyuga. La seule à avoir réussi à apaiser son cœur après la débâcle amoureuse subie dans sa jeunesse. Il est le plus apte à comprendre la détresse de Tenten. Seulement Neji lui a défendu de l'approcher ou de s'immiscer dans les affaires de l'adolescente. Cette interdiction qui l'a empêché d'intervenir entre Kin et Tenten.

Aujourd'hui il ne sait que faire. Braver l'interdit de Neji Hyuga, recoller les morceaux avec Tenten et la soutenir ? Ou bien rester dans son coin et ne plus se mêler de la vie de son vice-capitaine ? Ce qui reviendrait à obéir comme un chien obéirait à son maître, en l'occurrence Neji Hyuga. L'image même le dégoute. Quelle solution adoptée ? A-t-il seulement une chance de rester ami avec l'adolescente, en parfaite connaissance de ses sentiments ? En sera-t-il seulement capable ? Il en doute. L'Inuzuka doit se laisser un temps de réflexion ou attendre le signal d'Hinata Hyuga. Le début de la compétition approche, il doit être au mieux de sa forme et rester concentré sur son objectif : remporter le tournoi lycéen. Voilà le temps imparti qu'il allait se laisser. A la fin de la compétition, il aura sa réponse. Pour le moment et jusqu'à la date limite, il restera distant. Un tant soit peu soulagé, Kiba se relève et regarde la vieille pendule qui affiche 9 heures. Il est temps de se mettre à l'exercice.

Le Shinai se lève lentement au dessus de sa tête et reste quelques instants suspendu. Puis d'un mouvement sec et effectué avec précision, l'arme fend l'air pour s'immobiliser à mi-chemin du sol. Aucun mouvement, tremblement ne vient perturber l'immobilité. Le Shinai remonte avec lenteur pour revenir à son point de départ, prêt à mordre le vide en dessous de lui. L'arme va répéter inlassablement ce geste pendant deux heures. Pour seuls témoins, une horloge et des images du passé. Toutes fixées sur le Kendoka en plein exercice. Ces hommes et femmes qui se sont succédés, un à un, en toute époque, dans cette même pièce, à la même place. Kiba Inuzuka se perd totalement dans son exercice. Son esprit remet à plus tard les soucis d'un adolescent et met en avant les priorités d'un chef combattant.

La pendule du dojo sonne cinq heures. C'est l'heure pour le Kendoka de se rendormir pour laisser la place à l'adolescent. L'Inuzuka accomplie son dernier mouvement. L'entraînement est fini. Il aurait aimé continuer un peu plus longtemps mais c'est impossible. S'il arrive en retard à leur rendez-vous, elle lui en voudra énormément. Et c'est bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaite en ce moment. Kiba rengaine son Shinai et effectue un salut devant ses prédécesseurs. Qu'ils leur viennent en aide pour obtenir la victoire. L'adolescent se dirige vers les douches pour se débarrasser de la sueur. Demain sera le dernier entraînement avec l'équipe avant les éliminatoires. Il sent l'adrénaline monter. Oui, enfin il allait rencontrer des adversaires. L'envie de combattre… Tenten Ama la portait en son sein. Cette pulsion qui vous prend et ne vous lâche pas de tout le combat, ce besoin de toujours se dépasser et attaquer sans jamais se décourager, cette envie que le temps se stoppe pour que le moment ne s'arrête pas. Une sensation dès plus exquise et qui était ancrée en l'adolescente. Kiba Inuzuka la discernait parfaitement, l'étincelle au fond des prunelles de la brune. A son arrivée au club de Kendo, elle paraissait intimidée. Puis leur Shinai se sont croisés et il a compris. Les sentiments de l'Ama l'ont atteint. L'engouement dont son corps faisait preuve lors de leur combat, il ne l'oubliera pas de sitôt. Sa timidité ou son hésitation a totalement disparu pour laisser place à une joie extrême. L'assurance dans les coups, la témérité des attaques et le bien être qui ressortaient des coups de Tenten l'ont enfermé dans une bulle. L'Inuzuka semblait écarté du monde pour ne se retrouver qu'avec l'adolescente. Oui, le goût prononcé pour les combats de l'Ama a déteint sur lui. L'adolescent aimerait ressentir à nouveau ce courant électrique…mais pour le moment ce n'est pas possible. Il s'essuie les cheveux et range sa serviette dans son sac. Il se dirige vers un tableau et regarde la répartition de la séance de demain. Kiba a fait en sorte de séparer Neji Hyuga et Tenten Ama. De même pour lui. Tous les trois sont répartis dans des groupes distincts, sans moyen d'entrer en conflit. Ça lui fait mal au cœur de se comporter ainsi mais c'est sa décision. L'unique moyen de tout mettre au clair. Il ferme à clé le dojo et vérifie l'heure. Il tire la langue dans une grimace disgracieuse, il va être en retard. L'Inuzuka se met à courir, il doit minimiser les dégâts. Sinon, il n'y a pas de doute, sa copine lui fera la peau. Kiba Inuzuka passe les grilles de son lycée, ses pensées tournées vers demain disparaissent pour se concentrer uniquement sur l'image de sa petite amie.

Le Week-end se finit. L'air se rafraîchit à l'approche de la nuit. Le soleil décline, perdant de sa hauteur sur son royaume. Ses rayons si chauds et lumineux perdent de leur éclat. Leur lumière se fait plus tendre, moins éblouissante. La teinte orangée donne une luminescence plus douce, attendrissante et réconfortante. Le ciel s'assombrit lentement, revête une nouvelle palette de couleur. Oui, le week-end se termine. Demain sera un jour nouveau, différent du précédent. Demain… il ne lui a plus parlé depuis leur altercation. Quelle sera sa réaction ? Il n'en sert rien. Il se laisse aller contre le dos de la chaise, les yeux fermés. Ses traits se décident à se détendre pour arborer un sentiment de tranquillité. Il laisse son esprit vagabonder au rythme de la mélodie. Les douces notes qui proviennent d'un piano à queue. Ce son produit par le simple touché d'une main sur les touches. Noir, blanche, croche, double croche, noir et noir. La musique que produit la pianiste finit de compléter le tableau. Neji Hyuga est bercé par la mélodie de sa cousine, savourant l'instant présent, il en oublie ses inquiétudes de demain.

Elle retire son uniforme de Kendo du sèche-linge. Elle le plie soigneusement puis s'attaque à l'astiquage de ses protections. L'acte la tranquillise, lui permettant de se plonger dans ses réflexions. Demain… elle va les revoir. Une nouvelle semaine commence et par n'importe laquelle. Bientôt, bientôt elle va brandir son Shinai pour la victoire. Et ils seront à ses côtés. Demain… le dernier échauffement avant le début de la bataille. Que va-t-il se passer ? Comment vont-ils réagir ? Elle n'arrive pas à imaginer de scénario possible. Elle se détourne un instant de la tâche pour observer le ciel. Les derniers rayons de soleil disparaissent. Un peu plus loin, elle peut voir les traits de la lune se dessiner. C'est la fin d'un week-end et le début d'une semaine qui approche. Elle reporte son regard sur ses protections et reprend son activité avec ardeur. Elle veut que tout brille. Le métal lui renvoi son reflet. Elle peut y lire une détermination qui dissimule un brin de peur. Depuis l'accident, elle ne leur a pas parlé. Devra-t-elle s'excuser ou fournir une explication ? Elle n'en sait rien. Elle dépose son équipement dans son sac de sport et descend dans le salon. Une délicieuse odeur de sucrée vient lui chatouiller les narines. Des popcorns. Une main se pose sur son épaule et une deuxième lui présente un saladier rempli de cette gourmandise. Elle étire un grand sourire et entre dans le salon pour s'installer dans le canapé. Tenten Ama se laisse emporter par la présence de ses parents, exquise sensation de la chaleur familiale qui éloigne les doutes de demain.

Le ménage est fini, la maison semble revivre. Son tuteur termine de rendre au jardin un semblant d'aspect. Lui, accoudé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un verre d'eau à la main, il l'observe se démener. Maintenant qu'il est rentré, que doit-il faire ? Se présenter à eux ou bien attendre une occasion ? Il doute sur le comportement à prendre. Qu'en sera-t-il de demain ? Patienter ou agir ? Combien d'années sont passées depuis leur séparation ? Deux ans. Trop de temps sans se voir ensemble, se parler. Il se pourrait qu'il aille jeter un coup d'œil demain. Après tout, ça servirait de première approche. Une chose est sure, il doit les revoir. Il en a besoin. Mais arrivera-t-il à lui faire face ? La peur sourde qu'il cache au fond de lui restera-t-elle à sa place ? Ou au contraire ressurgira-t-elle ? Ses yeux captent les derniers fragments de lumière produit par le soleil. La nuit va remplacer le jour. Et bientôt, nous serons demain. Il entend son tuteur exprimer son soulagement et le voit entrer. Il retourne dans la cuisine et prépare un verre d'eau. L'homme arrive en s'exclamant, comme à son habitude. Avec un sourire éblouissant, il lui offre le rafraichissement. Son tuteur le remercie de ce même sourire. Une fois le verre d'eau fini, il enfile un tablier et sort des ingrédients. Il est temps de préparer à manger. Tout en disposant les couverts, Lee Rock profite de ce moment de la vie quotidienne, cet instant qui lui donne l'impression d'une famille et l'envoie loin des tourments de demain.

OooO

Il est arrivé le premier, comme se le doit un capitaine. Et normalement, elle ne devrait plus tarder. Ça toujours été ainsi, Tenten arrivait après lui de quelques minutes d'écart. L'Inuzuka finit d'inscrire les dernières instructions pour la séance d'encadrement en attendant l'arrivée des autres kendokas. Enfin les membres du club entrent les uns après les autres. Son regard dévisage le groupe pour la voir, entourée des autres filles. Tenten Ama semble légèrement sur les nerfs, signe de sa nervosité. Craint-elle aussi le croisement de leurs regards ? Un peu plus loin, Kiba repère le Hyuga. Toujours le visage impassible et un peu à l'écart des autres. Tout le monde se place face au capitaine. Ils attendent son discours. L'adolescent prend une grande inspiration et commence à déblatérer des mots d'encouragements et des indications.

Elle entend mais n'écoute pas. Elle est toute concentrée sur ce personnage qu'est son capitaine. Tenten n'a pu détacher son attention de lui depuis qu'elle a pénétré le dojo. Mais lui, on dirait qu'il ne la voit pas. Elle pourrait aussi bien ne pas être présente que ça ne changerait rien. Elle ressent un pincement au cœur. On dirait bien que Kiba a fini son petit discours. Les kendokas se dispersent, rejoignant leur groupe attribué. L'Ama ne bouge pas de suite. Elle semble attendre quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Enfin son capitaine s'avance vers elle. Il va surement lui adresser une parole ou deux. Le voilà assez près, il va lui dire un mot. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Kiba passe à côté d'elle s'en se soucier de sa présence, le regard porter au loin. Ce n'est plus un pincement mais une déchirure que subit son cœur. Tenten aimerait se laisser tomber mais elle doit garder la face. Surtout qu'IL la regarde. L'Ama tourne son visage pour voir les yeux étrangement blanc de Neji Hyuga.

Tous les deux se dévisagent à travers leurs casques. Qui des deux va baisser le regard ? Lui ou Elle ? Il n'est vraiment pas clair. Deux ans plus tôt, il faisait l'indifférent. Il ne ratait pas une occasion de la rabaisser ou de lui prouver qu'elle n'était qu'une fille sans importance. Et là, aujourd'hui, môsieur la pourchasse. Dans sa classe, dans son club. Il manquerait plus qu'il passe chez elle. Il commence à l'agacer, mais sacrément. Sa main se resserre sur la garde de son shinai. Tenten détourne sèchement la tête et s'avance vers ses filles. Neji la suit du regard. Elle tente tant bien que mal de lutter, de rejeter sa présence. Néanmoins, elle ne peut pas se défaire de lui. Ils ont partagé, beaucoup partagé. Et sous ses airs d'indifférence, il l'observait. Combattre, travailler, réfléchir, sourire, rire, pleurer. Il connaît par cœur ses mimiques, expressions. Chaque froncement de sourcil, pincement de lèvres, claquement de langue, il les analyse. Et là, malgré sa ténacité et son énervement, le Hyuga lit clairement la détresse de ce cœur. Cet organe de la vie aux battements mélodieux. Et il veut faire disparaître ces émotions pour les remplacer par toute autre, même si ça signifie le haïr. Il se place face à son adversaire. Elle n'est pas loin, lui jetant des regards. Les combats commencent. Neji et Tenten se lancent à l'unisson à l'attaque, une seule idée en tête : vaincre. Si loin et pourtant si proche. Ses années passée à combattre et à s'entraîner ensemble n'ont jamais disparu de leur cœur.

oOoOo

Elle reprend son souffle. A l'approche du tournoi, les entraînements sont plus intensifs. Et son corps lui fait comprendre le surplus d'effort qu'elle fournit. Tenten essuie la sueur de son front d'un revers de main. Son regard voyage parmi ses protégées comme elle aime à dire. Ces dernières sont toutes autant voir plus essoufflées qu'elle. L'adolescente sourit, elle est fière de ses filles. Elles ont suffisamment travaillé pour aujourd'hui.

- Vous pouvez disposer ! ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui, reposez vous jusqu'à la rencontre. A dans deux jours

- Merci vice-capitaine !

Le groupe de fille se précipite dans les vestiaires, impatient de se débarrasser de la transpiration accumulée. Tenten ne les rejoint pas immédiatement, elle n'a pas fini de travailler. L'adolescente se défait de son armure et reprend son shinai. En position initiale, elle abat son arme dans le vide, de haut en bas. Un mouvement qu'il la rassure, la décompresse. Un geste qui lui permet d'évacuer ses doutes et les questions qui embrouillent son esprit. Aujourd'hui Kiba ne lui a pas adressé la parole, ni un regard. Tenten ne veut pas l'avouer mais ça lui fait mal. Après il dit qu'il veut garder leur amitié intacte… Alors pourquoi il s'éloigne ? L'adolescente était prête à faire des efforts. Elle souhaite voir encore ce sourire guilleret, ses yeux pétillés. Même pouvoir plaisanter comme ils le faisaient… Pourquoi tout ce qu'elle touche s'effondre ? Ses bras cessent d'abattre le shinai, ses yeux lui piquent. Tenten respire un grand coup pour retenir ses larmes. Non et non, l'adolescente ne veut pas pleurer. D'un revers de la manche, elle éjecte les perles salées menaçant de dévaler ses joues. Relève sa tête pour voir une bouteille d'eau, lévitant au dessus de sa tête. Tenten fronce les sourcils et penche un peu plus la tête en arrière pour apercevoir son visage. Décidément, il ne la lâche pas.

- Tu es déshydratée.

Tenten fixe encore le visage impassible de Neji puis attrape la bouteille. Elle se laisse tomber sur le tapis, buvant à gorge déployée. Le Hyuga s'assoit à ses côtés. Tenten avale la dernière goutte et dépose la bouteille.

- Merci… murmure-t-elle

- Je me souviens qu'il fallait toujours te surveiller, sinon tu dépérissais.

- C'est un reproche ?

- Non. Au contraire.

- Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de me dire Neji ?

- Toujours en faire plus, progresser pour être à la hauteur de tes coéquipiers. C'est une grande qualité. Révèle le Hyuga

Tenten le dévisage. Il n'aborde pas un visage cynique mais doux. Combien d'années se sont passées avant de revoir cette expression ? Le voilà, le garçon qu'elle a aimé. Une chaleur se répand dans son corps, comme apaisante. Neji la regarde, elle détourne son visage. Elle n'a jamais pu soutenir son regard calme. Il lui faisait trop d'effet.

- Comme lui en faite. Rajoute Neji

Ces derniers mots la crispent. Ses doigts se resserrent sur le tissu de son pantalon, le froissant. Le Hyuga de son œil expert le remarque. Peut-être est-ce trop tôt pour parler de ce sujet. Cependant, il ne veut plus garder le silence. Neji veut percer l'abcès. Alors sans se soucier de l'état de Tenten, il continue sur sa lancée.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de sa part, il y a de cela trois mois. En ce moment, il doit être dans le nord du pays pour une compétition d'amateur mais je me doute que tu es au courant. Nous avons discuté et arrangé la situation.

- Il ne m'avait pas dit que vous aviez repris contact. Et en me disant ça, tu espères quoi ? Se méfie Tenten

- Juste mettre les choses à plat. Tout reprendre de zéro.

L'adolescente se lève brusquement. Le Hyuga ne bouge pas. Il se doutait d'une réaction sulfureuse. Après tout, c'est Tenten Ama, une combattante née. Ses yeux sont toujours portés sur les mains de l'adolescente, blanchie par la force qu'elle s'emplois à enfoncer ses ongles dans sa chair. Ajouté aux spasmes d'énervement. La voix de Tenten se fait enfin entendre, tremblante et froide.

- Tout reprendre à zéro ? Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Lee t'a peut-être pardonné, ce qui ne m'étonne pas. Mais tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement, je n'ai pas la grande bonté de notre camarade. Tu nous as trahis Neji, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. L'équipe, ton meilleur ami et moi. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu cherches en revenant ici. Mais que les choses soient claires : Une part de moi te détestera toujours.

Elle le laisse sur cette longue tirade. La porte des vestiaires claque. Neji l'a suivi du regard. Il la trouve beaucoup plus belle en colère. Avec ses yeux brillant de mille feux, lançant des éclairs et son nez joliment retroussé. Oui, elle est adorable. Tenten ne se doute même pas de l'effet qu'elle produit chez le Hyuga. Neji soupire et reprend la bouteille d'eau. Il est heureux. Il a réussi à lui faire oublier, un court instant, la douleur du rejet de l'Inuzuka. Même si pour ça, il avait déchainé la colère de Tenten Ama sur lui. Un sourire narquois s'étire sur ses fines lèvres. Une part d'elle la détestera toujours… c'est bon signe. Parce que pour en arriver à le détester, elle avait du passer par l'amour. Et si une part continuait à le haïr, alors le cœur de l'Ama battait encore pour lui.

Dans les vestiaires, Tenten se change rageusement et sort tout aussi furax. Son sac sur son épaule, elle affiche une mine bougonne. Pourquoi fait-il toujours ça ? Détruire une bonne entente. Leur conversation avait si bien commencé, sans accroche. Et il a fallu qu'il mette ce sujet sur le tapis. Ne savait-il pas se taire ? Lui d'habitude si silencieux. Lui arraché une phrase était un challenge à l'époque. Elle qui grommelait sans cesse pour ses monosyllabes, regrette cette époque. Sans s'annoncer, elle traverse sa maison sous le regard surpris de sa mère. Elle reconnaît le visage de sa fille contrariée et sait qu'il ne vaut mieux pas lui adresser la parole. Tout comme son père… Tenten s'enferme dans sa chambre, balance son sac sans se soucier de l'endroit de l'atterrissage et attrape une fléchette entre ses doigts. Demi-tour furieux elle la lance sur la cible, dans le mille. Un sourire victorieux et elle s'affale dans son lit. Sa main ouvre le tiroir de la commande pour en sortir un cadre photo. Dessus, quatre personnes tiennent une coupe entre leurs mains. C'était leur seconde victoire consécutive au tournoi inter lycée. Lee, Gai, Neji et elle. Maintenant, c'est du passé. Plus jamais elle ne retrouvera cette harmonie. Même auprès de l'équipe de Kendo et de Kiba, elle n'a pas pu retrouver ce bonheur. Elle est tellement en colère contre Neji qu'elle en a oublié ses pensées envers Kiba. Une lumière se fait dans son esprit. Ses yeux se concentrent sur l'image de Neji. L'une des rare fois où on le voit sourire. Discret mais bien présent. Elle a la sensation qui l'observe à travers cette photo. Que ce sourire lui est destiné. Elle passe sa main sur son visage dans un geste désespéré. Il l'a fait exprès. Maintenant elle comprend. Tenten place le visage de Neji face au sien.

- Vraiment, tu ne pouvais pas faire comme tout le monde ? Idiot.

_Lee t'a peut-être pardonné mais pas moi. Tu m'as trahie._

Neji émet un rire auto dérisoire. Que croyait-il ? Il devait bien se douter que le pardon de leur ami en commun ne suffirait pas à tirer un trait sur le passé et sa trahison. Bien qu'il est failli avorter les rêves de Lee, il a fait bien pire envers l'adolescente. Oui, il lui a brisé ses espoirs et son cœur de jeune fille. Le Hyuga s'était saisi des sentiments de l'Ama pour les briser de ses doigts. Entre ses mains, ils étaient aussi fragiles que le cristal, délicat et pur. Et Neji les a brisés. Il sort du dojo, le sac sur les épaules, les mains dans les poches. Un jour, il devra tout lui dire.

Il a cru un moment que le Hyuga viendrait en sa direction. Mais ce dernier a continué son chemin. Les battements de son cœur ralentissent pour reprendre un rythme plus posé. Il doit bien avouer que Neji n'a pas changé en deux ans. Il est resté le même. Du moins de ce qu'il a pu constater de son poste d'observation. Lee Rock a observé la séance d'entraînement de ses ex-coéquipiers et quelque chose le chiffonne. On dirait bien que la joie n'est pas au beau fixe. Leur aura est sombre et triste. Un évènement qui lui échappe rend les retrouvailles beaucoup plus dures. L'adolescent a entendu dire par son tuteur que le début du tournoi était mercredi. Il a décidé de se présenter à Tenten ce jour ci. Elle sera surement heureuse de le voir après la bataille. Mais devait-il aussi saluer le Hyuga en même temps ? Une question qui se pose encore. A y réfléchir, il improvisera dans de deux jours. Lee Rock descend du cerisier, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait bien fait de venir aujourd'hui. Ne restait plus qu'à patienter jusqu'à mercredi.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir ! Oui me revoilàààà ! ça doit bien faire un mois que je n'ai pas publié mais la fac ne me laisse pas le choix. Donc pour me faire pardonner, un chapitre un peu long que d'habitude (9 pages sur word !) c'est bien rare pour moi =). Enfin voilà, alors j'ai introduit des notions de Kendo dans ce chapitre. Et oui, ça tourne autour de ce sport quand même alors autant approfondir le sujet et maîtriser un minimum ^^. Donc j'ai mis les explications à la fin du chapitre. Bon il y a pas encore de description de match de Kendo mais c'est prévu, il faut seulement que j'étudie les règles, les points et les mouvements ! Mais vous aurez droit, à un moment, à un combat dans son intégralité ! **

**Bon j'ai dit ce que je voulais. Bonne lecture, laissez des avis et Joyeuses Fêtes à tous ! Pour le prochain chapitre, soit pendant les vacances (avec un peu de chance) soit en février. Et oui, janvier période d'examens =S.**

* * *

Chapitre XII

Elle commence par enfiler le hakama* puis le kendo-gi*. De couleur blanche, contrairement à l'indigo des hommes, ces vêtements sont les premiers pas vers sa tenue de combat. Par-dessus les tissus, elle commence par attacher le do*, le plastron qui remonte jusqu'aux épaules et lui couvre tout le ventre. Puis vient le tare* qui est là pour protéger le haut des cuisses et son bas ventre. Ses poignets et une partie de ses avant-bras se voient recouverts par le kote*. Elle fait jouer ses doigts dans les gants pour acquérir de la souplesse. Elle range tranquillement ses affaires de ville dans son sac. Une de ses mains vient attraper son men* qu'elle place sous son bras contre son torse et son shinai dans la deuxième main. Ses yeux fixent le reflet que dégage le miroir, elle est fière de l'adolescente qu'elle découvre. Une combattante, prête à faire face à l'ennemi et à remporter la victoire. Le chef d'équipe appelle les kendokas, elle se rend auprès de lui. Il est temps pour Tenten Ama d'entamer le combat.

Kiba Inuzuka fait circuler son regard sur son équipe au complet. Des novices au plus expert. Voilà, ils y sont. Dans quelques minutes, la saison démarrera officiellement. Et à partir de ce moment, chacun d'entre eux donnera le meilleur de soi même. Pour la victoire. Pour le prestige. Pour le Kendo. Pour leur fierté. Cette année, toutes les chances sont de leurs côtés pour ramener le titre, encore. Pour sa dernière saison en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Kendo de Konoha, il veut remporter le tournoi. Ils doivent se montrer à la hauteur des espérances de leurs adversaires. Ils sont attendus au tournant comme détenteur du titre de Champion. Ses yeux marron s'arrêtent un instant sur la personne de Tenten Ama. L'aura qu'elle dégage ne laisse aucun doute. Elle écrasera ses concurrents. Puis avec Neji Hyuga dans leur rang, il est certain de ramener des points. Bien que la présence de ce dernier ne soit pas des plus agréables, elle a l'avantage d'apporter un élément fort dans leur équipe. Quant au plus jeune de ses kendokas, ils feront de leur mieux. Ce n'est pas si grave si le résultat n'y est pas, le principal soit qu'ils se fassent une expérience de la compétition. Eux, les « séniors » seront là pour assurer les arrières et remporter les points nécessaires. Kiba se racle la gorge. Il est temps pour lui de faire son discours.

- Ecoutez ! Le moment tant attendu vient d'arriver. Chacun de vous s'est efforcé de se préparer du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour ce début de saison et je vous en remercie. Pour certains, il s'agit de leur première participation et je peux comprendre leur appréhension. Si vous êtes submergé par le stress, je ne vous en voudrais. Nous avons tous connus ce moment de doute et de perte de moyen. Vos sempais sont là pour vous soutenir dans ces moments là, ils vous épauleront. Maintenant, nous allons franchir les portes de ce vestiaire et nous montrer à nos adversaires, fiers, sûrs et forts ! Aujourd'hui, nous devons prouver à tous les compétiteurs, de toutes les villes qui nous sommes… Je suis Kiba Inuzuka, Capitaine de l'équipe de Kendo de Konoha et Championne Nationale. Et vous ?

- Nous sommes des Champions de Konoha ! Répondent les kenshis*

- Entrons dans la place. Termine Kiba.

En rang, de manière très disciplinée, les combattants du lycée de Konoha sortent par deux du vestiaire. A leur tête, Kiba Inuzuka Capitaine et à ses côtés, Tenten Ama Vice-Capitaine.

Ouf, la compétition n'a pas encore débuté. Il a réussi à venir à temps. Lui d'habitude si ponctuel n'a pas vu les heures défilées en s'entraînant. Mais maintenant il est là, c'est l'essentiel. Il jette un regard dans les tribunes afin de trouver une place libre. Il est étonné de voir autant de foule pour un début de saison. Il ne se souvient pas d'un si grand engouement au collège. Apparemment il n'y a plus de sièges disponibles dans les gradins. Bien, il va devoir se contenter de rester debout ou à même le sol.

- Lee Rock.

Le combattant se retourne vers la voix qui vient de l'interpeller. Il ne le connait pas, ce timbre doucereux et discret. Néanmoins, au fond, on sent un léger ronronnement dans la voix. Un chat qui semble avoir trouvé un nouveau jouet. Il décrypte la personne se trouvant face à lui. Immédiatement il devine le lien de sang qui relie cette adolescente à son ancien coéquipier, Neji Hyuga. Il ne tarde pas à mettre une identité sur le visage.

- Hinata Hyuga, je présume ?

- Démasquée ! Ironise-t-elle. Venez avec moi, je vous ai réservé une place.

Lee rigole à l'invitation de la jeune Hyuga. Il semblerait que les cousins partagent un nombre de caractère commun. En particulier celui de prendre en force les individus. Il la suit dans les gradins et tous les deux prennent place. Les équipes commencent à s'installer, Lee distinguent parmi les tenues de vieilles connaissances. Des adolescents qu'il a connus collégiens, qu'ils l'ont encouragés ou se sont moqués de lui. Et entre eux, trois personnes qui attirent son attention. Côte à côte, ouvrant la marche des kendokas du lycée de Konoha : Tenten Ama et Kiba Inuzuka. Et derrière, Neji Hyuga. De son point de mire, il peut ressentir la tension entre les trois kendokas. Et en particulier, la tristesse de son ex-coéquipière. Il fronce les sourcils sous l'œil attentif d'Hinata Hyuga. Lee Rock se tourne vers cette dernière.

- Je suppose que cette invitation cache quelque chose ?

- Mon cousin m'a toujours parlé de vous comme une bête exubérante, affichant à outrance une coupe au bol et une tenue verte hideuse. Et surtout, hurlant à tout bout de champ la force de la jeunesse. Néanmoins nous savons tous les deux que la meilleure défense pour cacher notre intelligence est l'apparence. Tout comme je le fait, vous arborez un air débile alors que vous êtres très perspicace.

- Vous êtes tous des profiler dans votre famille ou bien est-ce une impression ? Demande étonné Lee.

La Hyuga affiche une expression d'innocence. C'est vrai qu'elle sait parfaitement jouer de son apparence, comme c'est son cas. Tout le monde le croit bête mais derrière son masque d'heureux béat, il capte tout.

- Je voulais vous rencontrer pour que nous parlions de Neji et Tenten. J'apprécierai que vous interveniez pour les réconcilier. Surtout… que vous révéliez à notre amie les raisons du comportement de Neji.

- Pourquoi moi ? Votre cousin ne pourrait le faire ?

- Vous connaissez la fierté Hyuga aussi bien que moi.

- Oui mais…

- Les combats vont commencer ! Nous continuerons après ! L'interrompe Hinata

Lee concentre son entière attention sur les différentes aires de combats. Les trois arbitres nécessaires au comptage des points dans ce sport de combats se placent, drapeau en main. On peut voir tous les emblèmes représentants les différentes villes composant le Japon. Kusa, Ame, Taki, Oto, Iwa, Kiri, Takumi, Suna pour ne citer que les principaux adversaires de Konoha. Certaines équipes sont plus redoutées que d'autres, de part leurs kendokas et leur précédentes victoires. Tous les regards se portent évidemment sur Konoha, dernier Champion en titre. Mais beaucoup de commentateurs surveillent Kiri et Suna, deux équipes qui ont su montrer un nombre de combattant expert. Aujourd'hui, les différentes équipes sont réparties en poule. Le but : marquer le plus de point. A l'issu des combats, les deux premiers de chaque poule accèderont aux huitièmes de finale. On pourrait parler d'un écrémage. Afin que les meilleurs équipes, combattants du pays se rencontrent.

- Cette manche ne sera qu'une formalité. Murmure la Hyuga

Il étire un sourire de complaisance à la remarque de sa voisine. Effectivement, il ne s'agira que d'un entraînement. Il suffit de lire dans le regard de ces kenshis pour y voir une soif de victoire et une envie d'écraser quelconque obstacle. Sur ce point, ses anciens camarades de combat n'ont pas changé.

Elle regarde l'équipe qui se présente face à elle. C'est une petite équipe, sans grande prétention. Ils étaient déjà présents l'an dernier. Si ses souvenirs sont bons, l'équipe n'avait pas passé les huitièmes. Confiante de son analyse, elle sait que ce n'est pas un danger pour eux. Au contraire, ils doivent profiter de cette première rencontre pour imposer leur suprématie. Il n'y a que des hommes. Encore mieux. Ses yeux, à l'affut du moindre détail, percent les futurs adversaires de son équipe. Evidemment son étude s'attarde sur le capitaine. Il semble un bon élément mais ne représente pas un danger pour Kiba. Non, il mènera la rencontre sans aucun doute. Quant à son adversaire à elle, il semble être une tête brulée, un peu trop confiant. Bien, elle lui fera comprendre son erreur de la sous estimé. Et avec une joie extrême. Le Shushin* interrompe ses réflexions en annonçant le sempo*, c'est-à-dire elle le premier combattant à entrer dans l'arène. Elle se lève et avant de pénétrer l'aire de combat, le Shiaijo*, Kiba la rejoint.

- Tu as fini d'établir une stratégie ?

- Montrons leur dès le début ce que vaut un champion. Surtout toi, leur capitaine n'est pas de ta trempe. Assène-t-elle

- Tu te montres bien intransigeante dès le début.

- Il le faut bien.

Ses yeux chocolatés se sont posés sur le Hyuga. Oui, il lui avait montré la voie. Ecraser les espoirs d'autrui, sans laisser une once d'espérance, Neji savait si bien le faire. Elle ne faisait qu'appliquer l'enseignement de la souffrance d'il y a deux ans. Le Hyuga ne semble pas atteint par l'attaque implicite. Droit, le regard loin devant, il semble ailleurs. L'Ama reconnait dans cette posture le comportement de Neji avant chaque duel. Une sorte de méditation. Une fois plongé dedans, il ne fait plus attention au monde qui l'entoure. Les vieilles habitudes ne changeaient pas.

- Kiba, ton discours était vraiment bien. Termine-t-elle avec douceur

- Merci. Allez Vice-Capitaine, rapportez nous les points !

- Oui Capitaine !

Leurs mains se rencontrent dans une poignée franche, motivante et gagnante. Tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres à la pensée de leur future victoire. Tenten place son men. Désormais on ne peut voir que la grille, plus aucune parcelle de sa peau n'est visible. Elle entre dans le Shiaijo, Shinai en main. Son adversaire se place face à elle, ils se saluent. Le garçon au début confiant sent une sueur froide dans son dos en discernant le regard de cette fille. La seule dans l'équipe de Konoha pour les séniors. Aux travers des barreaux métalliques, deux prunelles brillent d'un feu dévastateur. Il allait se faire manger tout cru par cette lionne.

Lee Rock a dévoré du regard les combats qui ont opposé ces valeureux kendokas. Hommes ou Femmes, tous ont combattu pour faire valoir les couleurs de leurs équipes. Certains ont connus la défaite et d'autres la victoire. Et parmi les vainqueurs, Konoha. Cette ville qui l'a vu naître, grandir, partir pour revenir. Le lycée de Konoha s'est imposé dès le premier tour. La combattante Tenten Ama, connue dans le monde du combat à main nu, a montré toute sa puissance. Et quelle force ! C'est la première fois que Lee revoyait son ex-coéquipière dans un combat. Ce n'était pas la même épreuve de force mais au travers des coups, il a vu qu'elle avait évolué. Son niveau a augmenté, son acharnement aussi. Elle n'a pas éprouvé une once de pitié, ne laissant aucun répit. En la regardant évolué sur le terrain, Lee n'a pu réprimer l'envie de se confronter de nouveau à l'Ama. Malheureusement, ça ne pourra jamais se réaliser. L'énergumène verte sait parfaitement que l'adolescente ne reprendra plus le combat à main nue. Et tout cela à cause d'une unique personne, Neji Hyuga. Il soupire en son fort intérieur. Hinata Hyuga avait peut-être raison, il serait bon de faire éclater au grand jour les raisons du Hyuga. Mais était-ce son rôle ?

- Si nous allions les attendre à la sortie des vestiaires ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr…

- Plus vous retardez les retrouvailles plus aurez du mal à vous lancer. L'interrompe Hinata

Elle lui attrape le bras et l'emmène à l'extérieur du dojo. Apparemment, il venait de découvrir un autre point commun entre les cousins Hyuga : ils détestent qu'on leur refuse quelque chose.

Il n'a rien dit depuis le début de la journée. Il préférait garder le silence et l'observer. Elle était arrivée de bonne humeur, souriante et forte. Tenten a toujours été ainsi avant les combats. Son esprit et son corps espérant goûter à de nouvelles sensations lors des duels. Et elle éprouvait la même chose pour les rencontres de Kendo. Alors en la voyant arriver si rayonnante, il s'est fait oublier. Neji Hyuga ne souhaitait pas ombrager son humeur ni tarir son beau sourire. Il s'est préparé tranquillement, a écouté avec sagesse le discours mobilisateur de l'Inuzuka et s'est plongé en méditation avant le début de la rencontre. Le Hyuga a pu, à loisir, observer la technique de ses adversaires et la sienne, à elle. Il ne se lassait pas de la voir asséner les coups victorieux, parer le Shinai de l'adversaire. C'est dans ces moments là que les bons vieux souvenirs lui revenaient, que son cœur était noyé dans une chaleur apaisante. Mais le plus beau a été le scintillement du regard de Tenten Ama. Ses prunelles à la douceur du chocolat qui pétillaient de mille feux sous la victoire écrasante de Konoha dans leur poule. Puis la fleur s'est fanée. Le soleil a disparu sous les nuages gris et le ciel bleu a laissé place à la noirceur. Et tout cela à cause d'une apparition, celle d'une adolescente sautant au cou de son copain, Kiba Inuzuka.

Elle était en complète extase. Une sensation qu'elle n'arrivait pas à calmer si facilement. Le goût de la victoire encore bien ancré en elle, Tenten se sentait battre des ailes. Tellement heureuse de son succès que tous ses malheurs avaient disparu. Comme si rien ne s'était passé depuis le dernier mois. La combattante voulait partager sa joie avec Lui. Son Capitaine, celui qui lui a ouvert les portes de cet art du combat. Le cherchant des yeux dans la foule, elle entraperçoit sa chevelure. Alors elle accourt vers lui, prête à crier son prénom. Cependant, une autre personne le fait et l'Ama se stoppe nette dans son élan.

- Kiba-kuuuun ! Tu as été le meilleur !

Sous ses yeux, une adolescente de son âge vient sauter sur Son Capitaine, ce dernier l'accueille dans ses bras de justesse. Il paraît complètement surpris et gêné de l'attention qu'attire la fille. Tenten la détaille. Elle n'est pas plus grande qu'elle et possède une fine taille. Des formes sans grandes prétentions, elle est néanmoins bien proportionnée. Ses cheveux courts auburn encadrent un doux visage; celui-ci est assez rond, lui offrant un air enfantin. Une petite bouche rosé, des joues légèrement rosies par la joie de leur propriétaire, et des yeux verts. Le cœur de Tenten se serre. Elle sait parfaitement qui est cette personne : la petite amie de Kiba. L'Ama aimerait dire qu'ils ne vont pas ensemble mais il est indéniable qu'ils forment un charmant couple. Le regard malicieux de la fille et son air enfantin vont de pair avec le mélange de maturité et de facétie de Kiba. Oui, elle est mignonne et sans grande prétention. La petite amie se penche sur son Capitaine et l'embrasse doucement. Le cœur de Tenten s'arrête à cette image. Son esprit subit un retour en arrière, deux ans avant tout cela. Le jour où Neji a poignardé son être en embrassant devant ses yeux Kin. Il n'y a plus de Kiba et de petite amie, plus de dojo et de kendokas. Tenten Ama est devant le gymnase qui a accueilli la finale, regardant partir l'ambulance amenant Lee. Et un peu plus loin le dos de Neji qui semble discuter avec une personne. L'envie d'hurler les pires horreurs l'emmène vers lui mais rien ne sort. Non, Neji ne parle pas mais embrasse Kin. Tous les deux prennent en compte sa présence et l'adolescente subit le regard victorieux de la garce et dédaigneux du salop. Et comme si elle revenait dans le présent, Tenten se rend compte des larmes qui menacent. Alors elle fuit. Loin de la foule, Loin de tout. Mais Neji Hyuga veille et la poursuit.

Pourquoi se trouve-t-il toujours au mauvais endroit ? Pourquoi ses yeux blancs apparaissent lors de ces moments de détresse ? Elle ne le sait pas et ne le sera jamais. Ils se dévisagent tous les deux dans le silence. A l'époque, c'était la même chose. Lee, Lui et Elle, le trio inséparable jusqu'au jour où il les a abandonné. La rejetant comme un vulgaire déchet et prenant soin d'écraser ce qui restait de son cœur. Oui, elle aimait Neji. Ce garçon si froid et intouchable, suffisant et fier, lui avait volé son cœur. Parce qu'au fond, il était une toute autre personne. Garçon qui ne voulait plus connaître la douleur de perdre un être cher. Homme qui ne voulait pas d'attache pour se sentir enfin libre. Et ce côté avait touché Tenten. C'était sa fierté. Elle et elle seule le connaissait vraiment. Aucune autre fille ne pourrait le toucher avec ses mots. Seulement ses paroles. Puis tout a cessé. Il est parti sans dire un mot. C'est bien plus tard qu'elle a fait la connaissance d'Hinata, sa cousine. Le lien de parenté était indéfectible. Quelle surprise de trouver une personne douce et attentionnée.

- Tu n'en as pas marre de me pourchasser ? Suis-je ta seule préoccupation dans ta vie ? Crache Tenten

- Je reconnais bien là mon ancienne amie. Je commençais à me demander si tu t'étais transformée en une fragile brebis. La taquine-t-il

- Et moi je me demande quand tu enlèveras cette armure d'arrogance.

Elle vient de lui rabattre son caquet. Tant mieux. Pour une fois qu'elle le fait taire. Oui, elle connaît Neji, mieux qu'il ne le pense. Il dévisage l'adolescente face à lui. Ses yeux le fusillent du regard, étincelant sous la colère. Qu'il apprécie ce regard. Cette expression qu'il l'a fait succombé aux charmes de Tenten. Bien, qu'elle continue à le détester, le haïr, tant qu'elle n'arrête pas de penser à lui.

- Regardez qui parle ? N'est-ce pas toi qui allais te réfugier aux toilettes pour pleurer ? Avant, tu ne versais pas de larme pour si peu. Il ne t'aime pas et alors ? Franchement Tenten.

- Tais-toi ! Tu n'éprouves aucun sentiment.

Sans se poser de question elle bondit sur lui, prête à lui asséner un coup de poing. Il l'évite d'un pas sur le côté et réplique du pied. Elle place son bras en position de défense et lui attrape la cheville. Il écarquille légèrement les yeux. Tenten esquisse un sourire narquois. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Elle n'avait pas perdu de son expérience. Sa deuxième main se resserre en un poing et vise le visage du Hyuga. Il l'attrape de sa paume de main. Les deux adolescents se détaillent un court instant. A l'unisson, ils s'écartent et reprennent le combat. De toute manière, ils ont toujours communiqué qu'à travers les duels. Relâchant leur rancœur, leur colère et même leur bonne humeur. Tous les trois.

Combattre contre lui la rend si heureuse. Sentir ses membres contre les siens, les coups sur son corps, et ses yeux qui ne la quittent pas. Pourquoi son cœur refuse-t-il d'éprouver simplement de la haine ? Elle qui a essayé pendant deux ans de tourner la page. De vivre sans éprouver cet amour. A travers ce duel, des émotions oubliées refont surface. Et elle aime.

La revoilà. C'est sa Tenten. La fille combattante, aux coups féroces. Elle s'est renforcée musculairement et améliorée techniquement. Aujourd'hui, elle est apte à lui faire face sans qu'il retienne ses attaques. Voilà c'est qu'il veut voir. Tenten, le garçon manqué mais ô combien pétillante. En lisant dans son regard, il comprend que sa colère et tristesse disparaît peu à peu. La joie du combat reprend sa place dans le cœur de l'adolescente. C'est la fille qu'il aime. Neji esquive le bras et fais une clé à Tenten. Elle grimace. Tout s'est arrêté. Elle attend une réplique sanglante mais rien. L'adolescente sent ses cheveux être libérés de leur prison. Elle se crispe en sentant la respiration du Hyuga près de son oreille.

- Toujours aussi magnifique. Si, j'éprouve de la colère et de la jalousie. Et tout ça, à cause de toi, Tenten. Parce que moi, je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Finit-il de chuchoter

L'adolescente tourne son visage vers celui de Neji. Son regard la transperce. Elle ne peut plus respirer face à l'intensité des sentiments du Hyuga. Si… tendres. Il lâche avec douceur son bras et quitte le couloir. Elle reste immobile. Si proche. Ils étaient si proches à l'instant. _Parce que moi, je ne t'ai jamais oublié. _Son cœur ratte un battement, ses joues rougissent. Elle non plus, n'a pas pu l'effacer de sa vie.

Ils attendaient que les deux compères sortent des vestiaires. Lee angoissait rien qu'à l'idée de se retrouver face à eux, ensemble. Seulement il n'y a que Neji qui est sorti. Seul, furibond, une expression de douleur et de colère. Tenten l'a suivi de peu, un air complètement perdu. Elle semblait mal à l'aise. Il était prêt à se jeter sur le Hyuga mais Hinata la retenu en déposant, avec douceur, une main sur son épaule. Ce geste de tendresse mais qui renferme une certaine autorité l'a surpris. Cette fille pouvait allier la gentillesse et fermeté, tout le contraire de son cousin.

- Je vais m'occuper de Neji. Allez voir Tenten, vous êtes à même de la réconforter. Ravie de vous avoir rencontré.

- C'est réciproque. Je suppose que nous nous reverrons ?

- Plus vite que vous ne le pensez, Lee Rock.

L'Ama se dévisage dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. Ses cheveux cascadent sur ses épaules, s'épanouissent dans son dos, révélant leur douce couleur marron. Elle passe une main entre ses mèches. C'est même mèches qu'il a senti, touché, vu dans l'après midi… Sur le rebord du lavabo, une paire de ciseaux. Tenten les fixe avec défi. _Toujours aussi_ _magnifiques. _Sa mâchoire se crispe, sa main vient prendre furieusement les ciseaux. L'adolescente attrape une mèche et la présente aux lames. _Toujours aussi magnifiques._ Elle ne veut plus entendre tel compliment de sa part !

- Il serait dommage de couper une si belle chevelure sous la colère. Ne sois pas si impulsive, Tenten.

L'interpellée se stoppe dans son geste et se concentre sur la silhouette. Posé contre la porte, elle se dessine dans le miroir. Tenten détaille les traits du visage. Ceux qu'elle n'a pu apercevoir qu'à la télévision ou dans le journal. Coupe au bol, des yeux ronds et noirs, des sourcils épais et un sourire aveuglant. La paire de ciseaux tombe sur le carrelage, l'Ama se retourne.

- Lee !

Le jeune homme se redresse et ouvre grand ses bras. Elle saute sur son ami et l'étouffe dans une profonde étreinte. Il est là, près d'elle. Quelle surprise ! Tenten sent les bras de son coéquipier autour de son corps. Malgré les vêtements, elle perçoit la musculature de Lee. Beaucoup plus puissante qu'à leur dernière rencontre. L'adolescente se détache du jeune homme et lui offre un grand sourire. Ce dernier lui répond par le sien, digne d'une publicité pour dentifrice. La main de Lee vient se nicher dans la chevelure de Tenten et son regard s'attriste.

- Un peu plus et tu coupais tes sublimes cheveux… Alors il est de retour.

- Je…

- Parlons autour d'un bon chocolat chaud ! S'exclame Lee

Elle acquiesce joyeusement et l'emmène dans la cuisine. Tenten s'attèle à la préparation de la boisson sous le regard protecteur de Lee. Ce dernier repense à la scène d'un peu plus tôt. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que sa coéquipière fasse une bêtise. Une énorme bêtise. Hinata avait bien fait de l'envoyer voir Tenten. L'image des ciseaux prêts à massacrer la mèche de cheveux est bien présente dans son esprit. Et Lee ne voyait qu'une seule explication : le retour de leur coéquipier à Konoha, Neji Hyuga. Qu'a-t-il bien pu lui faire pour pousser la jeune fille à une telle extrémité ? Ce n'est pas dans le caractère de Tenten de se laisser submerger par les émotions… du moins à l'époque. Le jeune homme ne doute pas que revoir Neji a ébranlé et mis à mal la force de l'Ama. Lee sait parfaitement qu'elle ne lui a rien pardonné.

Tenten dépose la tasse de chocolat chaud devant Lee. Elle s'assoit à son tour et observe la fumée s'élever pour s'évaporer. Elle perçoit le regard de son coéquipier mais ne souhaite pas l'affronter. Elle ressent un mal à l'aise. Il vient de la prendre en flagrant délit de faiblesse… ce qu'elle a en horreur.

- Cela va faire longtemps ?

- Peut-être un mois.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé ? Tu as bien mon numéro personnel.

- Je ne voulais pas te déconcentrer, tu étais dans une période importante. Bougonne Tenten

- Il t'a fait du mal ? S'inquiète Lee

L'Ama garde le silence, son coéquipier fronce ses épais sourcils. Quelle est cette lueur, à l'instant ? Ce petit éclat qui vient de traverser l'océan chocolaté de Tenten. Lee se penche sur la table pour s'approcher du visage de l'adolescente. Elle cesse de respirer face à la distance raccourcie. Elle sait parfaitement ce que cherche à faire Lee. Il veut la sonder au plus profond d'elle. Et la combattante ne doute pas qu'il y arrivera sans mal. Le jeune homme lit dans le cœur de son amie. Le retour de Neji l'a ramené en des temps troublés et pourtant si chers. Le Hyuga ne cesse de créer des brèches, la fragilisant mais aussi rassurantes. Un seul détail perturbe Lee. Il lui manque un point de l'histoire. La raison pour laquelle Tenten paraît si faible face au géni Neji Hyuga.

- Tenten, que me caches-tu ? Même si le retour de Neji ne t'est pas spécialement agréable, il ne devrait pas te toucher à ce point. Qu'oublies-tu de me dire ?

- Je…J'ai…Hésite la jeune fille. Je me suis déclarée à Kiba Inuzuka seulement ça n'a pas marché. Et au moment où nous nous disputions sur notre amitié…Neji est apparu. Depuis, je ne peux plus approcher Kiba…ce qui me fait mal…

- Alors voilà la raison de sa colère. Marmonne Lee

Sa coéquipière hausse un sourcil. Apparemment son ami en sait un peu plus qu'elle sur le lien entre Neji et Kiba. La phrase du Hyuga lui revient à l'esprit :_ tu choisis les mauvaises filles._ Elle a longtemps réfléchi sur la signification des paroles. Et un chemin de réponse s'est fait mais elle en veut la confirmation.

- Lee, la raison pour laquelle Kiba craint Neji…a-t-elle un lien avec Hinata Hyuga ?

- Tu as compris. Je plains sincèrement Inuzuka. Ce dernier éprouve une profonde rancœur envers notre Neji.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y a quatre ans, Neji a empêché Kiba Inuzuka de sortir avec Hinata Hyuga. Révèle Lee

Tenten ouvre la bouche sous la révélation. Elle n'avait jamais rien su de cette histoire. Il faut dire que Neji ne parlait pas de sa vie privée à tout bout de champ. La preuve, le Hyuga ne lui avait pas parlé de cousine jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre elle-même Hinata. De toute façon le sujet « famille » semble taboue pour leur camarade. Sa dispute avec Kiba lui revient à l'esprit :

_- Ça suffit maintenant ! Tu crois quoi ? Qu'il suffit d'une nuit pour que la peine, la déception et la déchirure s'efface ? Alors on voit bien que tu n'as jamais connu ça._

_- Si, je sais ce que tu ressens. Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai gâché l'amitié que j'avais avec cette personne._

Tenten étire un triste sourire. Oui, Kiba avait du souffrir. Bien plus qu'elle. Lui, il n'a pas pu se déclarer, obliger à rester dans le silence. Alors qu'elle a pu avoir cette chance. Une sourde colère se dirige vers le Hyuga. De quel droit s'était-il interposé ? Pour qui se prenait-il pour choisir à la place d'Hinata ? Oui, l'Inuzuka a du avoir mal, grandement mal. Elle ressent de la compassion pour son capitaine. Maintenant l'Ama comprend le besoin qu'éprouve Kiba de protéger la Hyuga. Comme un dédommagement pour avoir été lâche face à Neji.

Lee boit son chocolat, laissant Tenten à sa réflexion. Peut-être qu'elle va mieux comprendre les actions de Neji. Quoiqu'elle a toujours su le déchiffrer. Il se souvient des premiers mois. Le Hyuga se comportait en véritable glaçon et dénigrait la collégienne. Seulement, elle n'était pas atteint ou faisait comme ci. L'Ama a continué à s'entraîner, à évoluer, gagnant peu à peu la reconnaissance de Neji. Oui, leur trio était bien atypique mais solide. Lui, il avait du mal à saisir son coéquipier surtout son langage monosyllabique. Alors que Tenten tenait une conversation, traduisant les « Hn » en phrase. Lee sourit à ses souvenirs. Lui, l'idiot du groupe a tout vu. En particulier une chose : la naissance de l'amour entre ses deux coéquipiers. Puis tout s'est fissuré, cassé. Comme un miroir. Le regard de Lee se balade sur les bras et les mains de sa camarade. Il ne les a pas remarqués au début. Sous l'air interrogatif de Tenten, il se lève et quitte la cuisine. Elle le suit, accourant derrière lui. Son ami est face à cette porte. Son cœur bat la chamade. Sans aucune once d'hésitation, Lee ouvre et pénètre dans la pièce. Elle n'ose pas le suivre, préférant se cacher derrière sa frange. Son camarade passe la tête dans l'embrassure, un sourire rassurant.

- Et si nous faisions un petit échauffement ? Comme au bon vieux temps.

L'Ama le fixe. Elle aimerait refuser mais son corps dit autre chose. Ses pieds avancent mécaniquement pour l'emmener au milieu des tatamis. Lee rigole. Tenten Ama est une combattante née. Il est heureux que cette pièce reprenne vie. Il prend place face à sa coéquipière et fait un signe de tête. Le duel peut commencer.

Dans une autre pièce, un corps s'effondre sous un coup de coude. Une respiration haletante accompagnée de quelques gémissements est l'unique bruit de la salle. Un adolescent se tient au milieu du dojo, le front en sueur, les cheveux à moitié défaits. Il vient d'achever son dernier adversaire et par la même occasion sa gêne. Il se remémore le moment où il était si proche d'elle. Neji s'en veut de sa faiblesse. Et le parfum de ses cheveux… ils ont gardé cette même odeur. Le Hyuga les trouve encore plus beaux qu'à l'époque. Onduleux, soyeux et si brillant. Rien que d'y penser, il en rougit. Faible ! Il balance son poing contre un pantin en bois qui craque. Ses mêmes doigts qui ont caressé la chevelure de Tenten, s'entremêlant dans les boucles, sentant la douceur des mèches. Neji place sa main sur son front. Il est décidément fou de cette combattante. Pourquoi elle ? Comment ? Des questions qui ne font que l'agacer. Son état transit nourrit sa colère. Si seulement…si seulement Hiashi n'était pas intervenu !

- RAAH !

Son hurlement de colère raisonne, les murs faisant échos. Le Hyuga ne prête pas attention aux combattants gisant sur le sol. Seule sa peine compte. Ce sentiment qui vous fait sentir inutile, blessé. Une émotion qui noie votre cœur, vous irrite la gorge. Un état qui pousse à verser des larmes. Si misérable… Il aimerait tellement retourné en arrière. Effacer le passé. Ne jamais avoir quitté Konoha. Ainsi, le Hyuga serait aux côtés de l'Ama. Elle ne le regarderait pas avec colère mais lui ferait grâce de son sourire. Tous les trois, ils continueraient les combats. Ô combien il avait du employer tout son savoir pour paraître insensible et méprisant envers eux lors de la finale. Tous ses efforts étaient concentrés sur l'unique objectif de les rejeter. Neji se souvient à quel point son cœur saignait.

L'adolescent tombe à genoux. Il sent quelque chose d'humide descendre le long de son visage. Une goutte d'eau. Elle longe sa joue, contourne la commissure de ses lèvres laissant un goût salé, descend jusqu'au menton, arrête son chemin un court moment avant de tomber dans le vide et de finir son voyage sur le parquet. Il pleure. Neji est malheureux. Il en a marre de ce jeu. Tout arrêter. Enfin se libérer de cette peine. Le Hyuga n'en peut plus des revirements de situation. Une seconde larme atteint le parquet. Plus rien n'a d'importance… l'adolescent veut se vider le cœur. Ne plus ressentir ce trou béant, cette blessure. Neji est tellement plongé dans sa détresse qu'il ne voit pas les combattants quitter le dojo, ni une personne s'approcher de lui. Le monde qui l'entoure ne l'atteint plus.

Hinata continue d'avancer vers son cousin. Ses yeux sont larmoyants. Elle n'a jamais vu Neji dans un tel état. C'est la première fois qu'elle voit la profonde tristesse de l'adolescent. Elle se met à genoux puis l'entoure de ses bras. L'unique chose à faire pour le moment. Elle n'a que sa présence et sa chaleur à lui offrir. La tête du Hyuga repose sur ses épaules. Hinata peut sentir les larmes de son cousin et perçoit ses gémissements. Elle pose son menton sur la chevelure de Neji et commence à le bercer. Comme une mère pour son enfant, elle le réconforte. C'est décidé, elle va intervenir. Quoiqu'ait décidé Neji, Hinata mettra son grain de sel.

* * *

* hakama et kendo-gi sont les vêtements traditionnels au Kendo.

* le do (plastron), tare, kote(gants) et men(masque) sont les éléments qui constituent l'armure.

* kenshis : une autre manière de nommer les pratiquants de Kendo

* Shushin est l'arbitre principal ; le sempo est le nom que l'on donne au premier combattant ; le Shiaijo est le nom donné à l'aire de combat.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir ! Et oui, je vous ai bien fait attendre depuis le dernier chapitre. Mais j'ai été pris dans les examens... (c'était pas joyeux), et après j'ai pris une petite pose avant de réattaquer les cours et ensuite, la chose la plus horrible...le syndrome de la page blanche =O ! ça été un vrai cauchemar :'( ! Mais je vous avez promi un chapitre pendant les vacances de février donc je me suis démenée ! J'espère que vous allez appréciez ces quelques mots. Laissez vos avis, bonne lecture et merci de votre patiente !**

* * *

Chapitre XIII

Gaï regarde son protégé approcher, grimaçant de douleur apparemment. Lee s'assoit sur le canapé et enlève son pull dévoilant sa peau blanche. Mais pas uniquement. Gaï dévisage avec étonnement les marques bleues, violettes et noires. Il s'approche et en touche quelques unes, faisant gémir son élève.

- Mais qu'as-tu fais ? S'exclame le maître

- Je suis allée voir Tenten. Répond simplement Lee

Le sosie hausse un sourcil d'étonnement. Les deux étaient-ils en mauvais termes ? Aux dernières nouvelles ce n'était pas le cas. Il encourage l'adolescent à s'expliquer pendant qu'il applique de la crème sur les bleus.

- Nous discutions du retour de Neji quand j'ai remarqué des traces. Les marques qu'on récolte après des heures d'entraînement. Alors je suis allée voir sa salle, propre. Apparemment Tenten s'est remise au combat, je lui ai proposé un petit duel.

- Tu as gagné j'espère !

- Oui mais elle m'a donné du fil à retordre. Une vraie lionne ! Tenten n'a pas perdu la force de la jeunesse ! Plaisante Lee

- Je suis heureux qu'elle s'échappe de nouveau dans les combats à mains nues. Tenten-chan est vraiment baignée de ce sport. Quand as-tu l'intention de voir Neji-kun ?

- Je…je ne sais pas.

- Tu redoutes autant ?

Lee baisse les yeux et prend une mine abattu. Combien de temps est passé depuis leur séparation ? Deux ans. Si court et pourtant si long. Il n'avait échangé aucune correspondante jusqu'au jour où il avait reçu une lettre. Il n'avait pas deviné l'expéditeur avant de lire les mots étalés sur le papier. Surprise totale de voir qu'il s'agissait de Neji. À l'intérieur de la lettre, son ami Hyuga demandait de ses nouvelles et son pardon. Il ne supportait plus les retombées de son acte et le remord en son cœur. Lee avait été profondément touché par son acte. Mais en plus de lui demander pardon, Neji lui expliquait tout. Les raisons de son comportement, de son acte, son mal être. Tous les sentiments de son ami étaient étalés sur un bout de papier. Accepter les excuses n'avait pas été compliqué pour Lee Rock. L'amitié de Neji avait été si difficile à acquérir, il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Et puis, leur relation était à toute épreuve ! C'est pour cette raison qu'il lui avait accordé son pardon. Seulement c'est différent de faire face. Et il a du mal à l'avouer mais l'adolescent doute du comportement à adopter. Il se souvient de la cousine de son ami. Hinata Hyuga… elle n'avait pas tort en le poussant à les rencontrer. Plus il tardera plus il se dégonflera. Gaï attend que son protégé réponde. Il n'est pas d'un habituel patient mais il devine la réflexion dans laquelle s'est lancé Lee. Son regard légèrement brumeux, son front barré par une ride et sa bouche légèrement tordue. Il ne serait pas arrogant de dire que le maître connaît à merveille son élève. Et il comprend la peur qui habite le champion. Il frotte vigoureusement la coupe en bol de Lee et se lève.

- Tu trouveras le courage de te présenter face à Neji-kun.

- Sensei…

- Pour l'instant va te détendre sous la douche, tu pues la sueur ! S'exclame Gaï

- Oui !

Lee Rock saute sur ses pieds et monte les escaliers à vive allure. Gaï sourit. Son élève change de tout au tout. Une vraie boule d'énergie, imprévisible. L'entraineur rejoint la cuisine pour finir de préparer le repas. Il est certain que son garçon trouvera le courage de saluer son ami, son meilleur ami même. Sous sa douche, l'adolescent réfléchit aux paroles échangées depuis son arrivée à Konoha. Il n'a pas le choix…vendredi, il se rendra chez les Hyuga !

Dans sa glace, elle regarde la tête à demi-tournée le bleu au milieu de son dos. Elle grimace en voyant l'affreuse couleur que prend la marque. Lee ne l'a pas ménagé. Désormais elle comprend les raisons de ses victoires. Tous ses gestes sont imprimés dans son esprit. Rapide, vif, précis et puissant. Elle a hésité à lui porter des coups à son bras anciennement blessé puis s'est résignée. Lee l'employait sans réserve, n'hésitant pas à s'en servir pour la défense. Oui, il est complètement guéri. Et c'est sur cette pensée que Tenten s'est lâché, ne retenant plus sa force. Elle se sent parfaitement bien malgré la douleur des courbatures, les muscles fatigués. Elle adore indéniablement cette sensation ! L'adolescente rigole en lançant dans les airs son panda en peluche. Pourquoi rire ? Elle n'en sait rien. Juste une envie. L'Ama rattrape le panda et le relance encore une fois, la peluche touchant le plafond. Elle retomba de nouveau dans ses bras pour la resserrer toujours plus fort. Son rire résonne dans toute la pièce, ses pieds dansent. Derrière la porte, son père observe l'enfant rire à gorge déployée tournoyant sur elle-même. Un signe de bon augure.

Nous sommes vendredi soir. Et il se tient devant cette porte austère, grande et intimidante. Va-t-il oser frapper ? Il a attendu assez longtemps. Maintenant, il doit prendre son courage à deux mains et lui faire face. Ils doivent parler, tous les deux. Il le faut pour Elle. Il forme un poing avec sa main, respire un grand bol d'air et s'apprête à toquer quand la porte s'ouvre sur lui. Il se penche légèrement, pris dans son élan, avant de reprendre pied. Avec son air surpris, Lee dévisage l'individu qui vient d'ouvrir. Il laisse sa bouche béate en découvrant Hinata Hyuga, le fixant avec amusement. Elle se retient d'éclater de rire devant le spectacle que lui offre l'adolescent. Deux yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes, un poing pendant dans les airs et une bouche entrouverte. Ajouter le tout à la coupe au bol de l'ami et de son goût prononcé pour le vert, rien de meilleur pour déclencher le rire. Mais en jeune fille éduquée, la Hyuga garde son rire en elle.

- Je me demandais quand vous oseriez toquer. Je suis donc venue vous ouvrir pour vous aider à franchir le pas. Explique-t-elle avec malice

- Ah…euh… merci ?

- Mais de rien. Tente de se contenir Hinata. Et si nous rentrions ?

Lee acquiesce et suit l'adolescente dans les couloirs de la demeure Hyuga. Dans ses souvenirs la maison, ou plutôt le manoir vu sa taille, lui semblait plus sobre, triste. Maintenant, il détaille les tableaux pleins de couleurs, les tapisseries couvrant les murs autrefois blancs, et les plantes d'intérieur donnant un peu de vie. Les deux gens s'installent dans le salon où un domestique dépose un plateau de thé. Hinata le remercie avec un sourire et sert le thé dans les tasses de porcelaine. Lee découvre une nouvelle pièce. Le parquet en bois de cerisier reflète les rayons de lumière, sous les canapés et fauteuils reposent un tapis ocre à la douceur incontestable, le mobilier est assorti tantôt au parquet tantôt au tapis. Un piano noir à queue réside dans l'un des coins de la pièce, près de la baie vitrée menant à une terrasse. Les murs apportent une touche de couleur avec leur représentation rouge, verte et bleu. Tout est apaisant et en harmonie. Totalement différent de son premier passage…

- Je ne supportais plus de voir cette demeure si morne. J'ai pris les services d'un décorateur d'intérieur qui a su retranscrire mes envies. Déclare la Hyuga

- Excellente idée. Je me souviens que ma première impression était une sensation de vide. Ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui.

- Ravie que ça ait cet effet. Bien, je suppose que vous souhaitiez voir Neji onii-san ?

- Cela me paraît évident.

- Il ne devrait pas tarder. Onii-san finit son entraînement. Profitons-en pour parler de Tenten.

- Je continue de penser que ce n'est pas mon rôle de lui révéler les intentions de Neji. Ronchonne Lee

- Mon cousin ne le fera pas lui-même. Mais vous lui avez quand même expliqué certaines choses ?

- Quelques unes… peut-être que cela l'aidera à surmonter sa peine avec Inuzuka Kiba. Tenten est forte, je ne me fais de soucis pour elle. Sourit l'adolescent

Hinata reste un instant fixée sur le sourire de Lee. Il est éclatant. Il n'y a pas à dire. Elle se demande s'il utilise un produit ou un super dentifrice. C'est vraiment un homme d'exception. Maintenant, l'adolescente sait grâce à qui elle doit un changement dans le caractère de Neji. La joie de vivre de Lee avait déteint sur la sobriété du Hyuga. Plus de sentiment dans ses paroles, plus d'énergie dans les activités du quotidien. Oui, un véritable puits de joie ce Lee Rock. Elle entend les légers pas de son cousin. La Hyuga porte la tasse à ses lèvres pour goûter au thé. Lee fait de même quand la porte du salon laisse rentrer Neji.

- Le thé est déjà servi cou…

- Bonjour Neji.

Il vient de finir sa séance d'entraînement. Son corps est trempé de sueur par tous les exercices que lui a fait subir son entraineur. Mais il ne s'en plaint pas, il a connu bien pire comme tortionnaire. Même si ses muscles réclament une bonne douche froide, son esprit ne souhaite que le moment qui va suivre. Le thé avec Hinata. C'est une habitude qu'ils ont pris depuis son retour. Neji se souvient que c'est une pratique qu'il connaît depuis tout petit. Les après midi de sa jeunesse était ponctué de la prise du thé. Son père, Hiashi et sa femme, Hinata. Ils profitaient du silence, parfois ils rigolaient entre eux. Oui c'était une douce époque. Puis la mort de son père a bouleversé son existence. Il a commencé à se renfermer, à haïr. Neji se rappelle de la sensation d'étouffement quand il fut placé sous l'aile de Hiashi. Ça été la fin pour tout le monde. La famille Hyuga a perdu son éclat, se murant et s'enfermant dans une ambiance lourde et austère. Désormais c'est différent. Quand il est en face à face avec Hinata, prenant le thé tranquillement, il a l'impression de retourner en enfance. Alors peu importe que les tissus musculaires hurlent la douleur, il veut ce moment de bien être. C'est pour cela qu'il s'est hâté dans le salon. Il a perçu la délicieuse odeur du thé avant même de pénétrer dans la pièce. Néanmoins le peu d'apaisement qui l'habitait a disparu face à cet autre personnage. Oui, sa cousine n'était pas seule. En face d'elle, une tasse à la main, se tenait Lee Rock. Une tension l'habite. Pourquoi est-il ici ?

Lee dévisage le Hyuga. Tout son corps est tendu, signe de tension. Il rigole intérieurement. Là Lee peut réellement dire que Neji est de marbre. Evidemment il ne prendra pas la fuite. L'adolescent sait pertinemment que son ami ne détalera pas face à la difficulté. Hinata lui fait un clin d'œil, accompagné d'un sourire pour l'encourager. Le combattant comprend pourquoi Neji tient tant à sa cousine à ce moment là. Lee se lève et dépose une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Allons parler dehors.

Les deux garçons quittent le salon par la baie vitrée et marchent dans le jardin. Hinata s'approche de la vitre et les regarde de loin. Elle ne peut que voir leurs lèvres bouger, sans comprendre les mots qui s'échangent. Avec un peu de concentration, elle pourrait suivre la conversation entre les deux amis perdus mais une autre présence la détourne. Ses yeux regardent en coin pour distinguer une silhouette reconnaissable entre tous, celle de son père. Ce dernier ne bouge pas, figé sur le pas de la porte du salon. Son regard semble porter loin, accaparé tout autant qu'elle par les deux adolescents.

Le silence est bien pesant entre les deux membres de la famille. Une présence de gêne, un manque de confiance. Malgré sous son aspect sévère, Hiashi semble hésiter à prendre la parole ou à faire quoique ce soit. Quant à Hinata, la fille ne paraît pas plus encline à discuter ou agir. Complètement pris dans leur retrouvaille, les deux garçons sont loin cette scène bien étrange, entre un père et son enfant. Le chef de famille se ressaisit en se claquant mentalement. Il était temps de mettre en lumière ces heures de réflexion et d'offrir un tant soit peu de bonheur à ces enfants.

- A…à l' instant… j'ai voulu t'appeler Hyo…Hyo… Baragouine Hiashi

- Hyoko. Après toutes ces années, tu n'arrives toujours pas à prononcer son prénom ?

- N'est-ce pas désolant, un mari incapable de dire à voix haute le nom de sa femme chérie ?

- D'une affligeante tristesse, comme celle dans laquelle nous sommes plongés… L'accuse Hinata

- J'ai du mal à te reconnaître dans tes mots. Tout comme à notre dernière altercation.

- Y avait-vous repensé, père ? Demande l'adolescente

Hiashi avance jusqu'à la baie vitrée et se place aux côtés de l'aînée. Les deux Hyuga, le regard droit devant, observent Lee et Neji plongés en pleine discussion. Le patriarche tente de lire les émotions figurant sur le visage de son neveu. Et malgré la distance, il arrive à y voir un semblant de chaleur, de bonheur et de soulagement. Des émotions qui ont longtemps disparu dans chez l'adolescent…s'il souvient bien, depuis son départ pour Suna.

- J'aimerai dire un simple pardon mais je ne pense pas m'en sortir ainsi. Ironise Hiashi

- Quelle clairvoyance…Alors que comptez-vous faire ?

- A toi de me le dire. Conclue son père. Hinata, mes actes n'ont pas toujours été les meilleurs…pour vous. Moi, j'ai agi avec la conviction que c'était le mieux pour mes enfants. Et je dois dire que le deuil m'a accablé.

- Il nous abat tous… Nous aurions pu le surmonter ensemble, comme une vraie famille. Votre geste d'adopter Neji, je l'ai admiré. En l'apprenant, j'ai cru voir une part de votre gentillesse, de votre bonté. Cependant…votre comportement envers nous trois m'a fait perdre toute illusion. Révèle Hinata. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de prendre sur moi et de m'opposer à toi. A la fin, je suis devenue comme toi…

- Pas vraiment. Toi, tu le fais pour le bien d'autrui. J'aimerai que notre relation évolue d'une autre manière, à partir d'aujourd'hui.

- Laisse-nous faire notre propre choix. Murmure sa fille. Onii-chan souffre un peu plus chaque jour, loin de ce qu'il le rend heureux, de peur de déclencher ton courroux. Et moi, je me cache derrière les autres. Ma confiance puise dans celle des autres.

- Je suis désolé…

- Vois-tu ce jeune homme, auprès de Neji ? Il est son meilleur ami et il a failli lui briser son rêve. Te souviens-tu de la troisième du trio ?

- Tenten Ama. Répond Hiashi

- Il l'a rendu triste par ta faute. Alors maintenant, laisse-les tranquille ! Ne repose plus tous tes espoirs sur Neji. Et tout ira pour le mieux. Tu me le promets…papa ?

Le patriarche Hyuga regarde son enfant avec étonnement. A quand remonte le jour où elle l'a interpellé « papa » ? Longtemps. Elle commençait à peine à parler. Sa petite fille tentait de dire des mots. Parfois des syllabes sortaient compréhensibles, d'autres totalement abracadabrantes. Puis Hinata avait réussi à prononcer « papa », juste après celui de « maman ». Seulement, ce mot a vite été banni du vocabulaire de l'héritière pour être remplacé par « père ». Plus cérémonieux. Et si maintenant, aujourd'hui, à ce moment présent, il lui accordait le droit de l'appeler de nouveau papa ?

- Promis, Hinata-chan.

- Nous allons enfin avancer.

La Hyuga étire un grand sourire, Hiashi acquiesce. Il dévisage sa fille maintenant femme. Elle ressemble de plus en plus à sa mère, sa tendre épouse Hyoko. Mais elle avait su prendre de son caractère, il en tire une pointe de fierté. Voir que sa belle enfant tient un tant soit peu de sa personne. Elle sera une personne forte, épaulée par un compagnon certain. En parlant de compagnon…

- Puisque nous en sommes aux confidences… commence Hiashi

- Papa ! Le coupe gentiment Hinata

- Oui ?

- Nous allons devoir attendre un peu pour entamer une conversation sur ma relation avec Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Mais… j'aimerai bien savoir ce que fabrique ce jeune Uchiwa avec toi. Marmonne Hiashi

- Chaque chose en son temps, mon cher papa.

L'adolescente offre une frappe affectueuse sur l'épaule de son père, une expression taquine dans les yeux. Le patriarche se rembrunit un peu plus face à cette lueur. Sa femme arborait la même quand elle se moquait de son comportement ou qu'elle lui faisait des cachotteries. Enfin bon, il devait se résigner à attendre que sa fille veuille bien s'ouvrir à lui. Hinata jette un dernier coup d'œil à son cousin et quitte le salon pour sa chambre. Il faut qu'elle appelle Sasuke pour lui faire part de son immense joie. Il ne reste plus que Hiashi, patientant la fin de retrouvailles.

Les deux amis sont debout, à l'ombre d'un imposant chêne. Le sourire Colgate de Lee ne le quitte pas alors que le visage de Neji est légèrement pâle. Le combattant s'amuse de ce teint inapproprié au Hyuga, surtout en ce qu'il reflète un mal être. Il n'a pas été habitué à un tel manque de contrôle de la part de son meilleur ami. Le regard grisé de Neji s'attarde sur son bras, son sourire s'étire un peu plus. Lee le porte devant son regard et répond à la question silencieuse du prodige.

- Il est parfaitement rétabli ! Aucune séquelle.

- Des douleurs ?

- Pas plus qu'avant. Ricane Lee. J'ai été très heureux d'apprendre ton retour à Konoha. Comment c'était Suna ?

- Plus chaud, plus aride, plus ensoleillé. Je préfère le climat de Konoha, plus tempéré. Et toi, qu'en as-tu pensé ?

- Aahaha je vois que tu as suivis mes exploits. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de visiter et d'apprécier Suna. Mais ce fut un moment agréable. J'ai espéré ta visite…

- J'ai voulu…puis j'ai renoncé. Peur de ta réaction, sans doute.

- Comme La sienne… Laisse échapper Lee

- Nos retrouvailles sont plutôt houleuses. Avoue Neji

- J'avais cru le comprendre. Que comptes-tu faire à propos de Tenten ?

- Elle ne voit que Kiba Inuzuka…Je ne suis que le garçon gênant, limite un ami par moment. J'ai décidé de lui donner le choix. Et à la fin, je partirai ou bien je resterai.

- Un ultimatum. Soupire Lee, se frottant les cheveux avec sa main

Le Hyuga acquiesce de la tête. Il en avait décidé ainsi. La compétition finirait dans deux semaines, à la fin le choix sera fait. Néanmoins il n'avait pas l'attention de la laisser choisir sans combattre. Tout se fera à l'issu d'un duel, entre eux deux. Neji remarque un bleu sur la paume de son ami. Vu la couleur vive, c'est récent. Il fronce les sourcils. Lee regarde la marque et étire un sourire gêné.

- Un entrainement plutôt rude. Je ne pensais pas éprouver autant de difficulté face à elle. Je pensais que Tenten avait cessé les combats, je me trompais.

- C'est le cas. Affirme Neji

- Non, c'est elle qui m'a fait cette jolie marque. Et je peux te dire que je suis bien rentré courbaturer de notre échange.

- Je…je ne le savais pas.

- Je pense qu'elle a repris récemment…depuis ton retour par exemple. Insinue Lee. Bien, il est temps que je rentre. Le maître attend et tu as surement des choses à faire. On se revoit au tournoi…mon frère !

L'adolescent à la coupe au bol prend sa pose excentrique, le sourire éblouissant. Neji étouffe un rire et dissimule les légères rougeurs de son visage. _Mon frère_… cette interpellation le touche tellement. Le Hyuga fait un pas vers son camarade et le rapproche de lui. Son ami ne bouge pas, surpris d'un tel geste de la part de l'adolescent.

- Lee, merci. Merci. Merci. Répète Neji

Ce dernier s'attendrit devant la fragilité soudaine du Hyuga. Ce garçon adolescent n'a jamais montré, une seule fois, sa souffrance. Rien, tout restait profondément ancré en lui, sans droit de remonter à la surface. Même au moment de lui casser le bras, de briser le cœur de son aimée. Non, tout était contrôlé. Et maintenant, il ose relâcher la pression. Les deux adolescents se séparent et Lee quitte le domaine Hyuga. Neji reste encore un peu dans le jardin, profitant de la tiédeur de la soirée. Une douce larme glisse sur sa joue et plonge dans l'herbe. L'adolescent ne se préoccupe pas d'essuyer le sillon mouillé. Il a le droit de se laisser aller.

Du haut d'une fenêtre, une jeune femme observe le dénouement de ces retrouvailles. Aucune larme ne s'échappe de son regard malgré la profonde joie qu'elle ressent. Sa main attrape son portable et compose un numéro. Plusieurs sonneries se font entendre avant qu'on daigne décrocher.

- Allô ? Répond une voix féminine

Elle regarde l'heure et soupire. Il devait terminer sa sieste à cette heure-ci… quel phénomène tout de même, ce garçon.

- Bonsoir, je suis une amie de Kiba-kun. Pourriez-vous réveiller cet abruti qui vous sert de petit ami ? S'agace-t-elle

- Aahaha, vous connaissez bien ce garnement. Plaisante la voix. Vous êtes ?

- Hinata.

- Attendez un instant.

La Hyuga patiente tranquillement. Alors voilà la voix de la petite amie de Kiba ? Elle a un côté enfantin. Son imagination dessine déjà les traits de l'adolescente. Elle étire un sourire, elle doit bien être mignonne. Elle perçoit des ronchonnements au bout de fil et devine que son ami est debout.

- Quoi ?

- Kiba, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Gaï attend à la fenêtre le retour de son élève. Il aperçoit sa silhouette sur le trottoir. Sa marche est sure, d'un pas assuré, joyeuse. Alors tout c'est bien passé. Il est tellement facile de lire en Lee, ce qui fait son charme. Ce garçon ne peut mentir, son être respirant la sincérité. Le sensei entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et descend les escaliers. Lee referme la porte et lève les yeux vers Gaï. Les deux sosies se dévisagent dans le silence. Puis Lee prend la pose, le pouce levé et le sourire étincelant. Son tuteur exécute la même réplique. Ensuite ils éclatent dans un grand rire tonitruant.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir chers lecteurs et visiteurs ! Je suis très heureuse et soulagée de vous présenter le chapitre 14 ! Il s'est attendre ; vraiment désiré et j'espère qu'il le méritait. Les pannes d'inspirations plus les examens ça ne vous facilitent pas la tâche -". Enfin maintenant il est là, tout beau tout propre et prêt à être lu par vous ! **

**Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews que ce soit pour cette fiction ou les autres ! Je me rattraperai sur les prochains commentaires promis :) ! Je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitres et n'hésité pas à laisser vos avis ! C'est toujours bon à prendre pour s'améliorer ^^.**

**Bis !**

* * *

Chapitre XIV

Kiba regarde l'organigramme qui vient d'être adressé à toutes les équipes ayant atteint les huitièmes. Les deux premiers de chaque pool sont maintenant dispersés de part et d'autre. Il examine minutieusement les différents adversaires et les duels prochains. Certains seront sans surprise quant aux résultats alors que d'autres amèneront le mystère. Au moment de leur victoire, l'Inuzuka n'avait pas fait spécialement attention aux autres qualifiés mais c'était le moment de rattraper son erreur. Il est étonné de voir de nouvelles équipes entrer dans la compétition. L'année dernière, elles n'étaient que des « outsiders » mais elles progressaient à vitesse grand V… il va falloir s'en méfier. Le capitaine reste sur le nom de leur prochain adversaire : Oto. Et bien, il semblerait qu'on veuille mettre en difficulté les favoris… Kiba commence à réunir toutes les informations dont il dispose sur cette équipe. Elle était entrée dans le tournoi l'année dernière. De jeunes membres, sans grandes expérience des compétitions mais ayant un fort potentiel. Dès leur première participation, Oto s'était hissé en demi-finale. Ils avaient perdu de justesse, donnant du fil à retordre à son adversaire qui était Iwa. Leurs membres sont de farouches kendokas avec une pointe de perfidie. L'Inuzuka n'apprécie pas énormément cette équipe, ils allaient devoir s'en méfier. Et pour cela, ils devront miser sur leur jeu d'équipe. Pour les huitièmes de finale, les combats se font par deux… une tradition assez étrange mais intéressante. Surement pour juger la coordination et la proximité des équipiers. Kiba se lève de son siège et reproduit l'organigramme sur le tableau. Toujours armé de son feutre, il commence à émettre des suggestions sur les gagnants et les futures rencontres. Certains restent avec des points d'interrogations, manquant d'informations sur les équipes et les membres. L'Inuzuka recule de quelques pas pour observer son chef d'œuvre. Relativement, sa stratégie pour les prochaines rencontres se forme et la finale qu'il prévoit ne devrait pas comporter de surprise. Il jette un œil à l'heure. Ses kendokas ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Kiba attrape les feuilles où reposent le programme d'entraînement et s'attèle à les accrocher dans la salle. Ensuite il entre dans le vestiaire pour enfiler son équipement et refait, une nouvelle fois, un organigramme propre pour que ses équipiers prennent connaissance de la future bataille qui les attend.

Son père ne la quitte pas du regard, ses yeux inlassablement fixés sur sa personne. Elle tente de ne pas s'en soucier, de faire abstraction de l'observation en rangeant les dernières affaires dans son sac de sport. Elle le place sur ses épaules et s'apprête à partir quand la voix de son père l'arrête.

- Nous n'avons pas encore parlé de tes retrouvailles avec Lee. Si notre champion est à Konoha, je présume que le second n'est pas loin ?

Elle se tend. Sento est un policier, le flair et l'instinct le mènent toujours à la vérité. Elle le sait ça, c'est pour cela qu'elle a cherché à lui cacher tout. Apparemment, pas assez pour l'empêcher de découvrir le retour de Neji. Tenten se tourne vers Sento, le visage le plus neutre possible.

- De qui parles-tu papa ? Lee est de retour pour s'offrir un moment de détente dans ses combats. Il est normal que mon meilleur ami vienne me rendre visite !

- Je vois… Au faite, je viendrai te chercher à ton entrainement ce soir. J'ai à faire dans le coin, ça ne te pose pas de problème ?

- Aucun papa.

L'adolescente a répondu avec un sourire crispé. Malin le paternel, il sait parfaitement quand sa fille adorée ment. Tenten passe le pas de la porte et accourt, elle va être en retard. Son père étire un sourire goguenard et se replonge dans la lecture de son journal. Sa fille ne voulait pas parler ? Bien, il ferait son enquête. Il se doute fort bien de l'identité de l'individu qui trouble la vie de Tenten. Et il est temps de montrer à ce garçon qu'on ne s'en prend pas à la fille de Sento Ama.

Il finit de lacer ses chaussures sous l'observation pesante de son oncle. Ce dernier se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon et ne semble pas vouloir se détacher du décor. Neji est habitué depuis longtemps aux regards de son oncle : discret, long, inquisiteur, colérique, froid. Il les a tous supporté, sans jamais fléchir. Mais celui-ci est différent, ce qui l'empêche de rester calme. L'adolescent attrape son sac et passe devant Hiashi. Ce dernier ne bouge pas et ne prononce pas un mot, seul ses yeux s'animent. La main du jeune Hyuga tourne la poignée, l'oncle décide d'intervenir à ce moment là.

- Neji.

- Oui mon oncle ?

- Nous devrons avoir une conversation à ton retour.

- Bien mon oncle.

- Neji, bon entrainement.

Hiashi part après cette dernière phrase, laissant seul Neji. Ce dernier est songeur, il ne comprend pas le comportement de son oncle. Le ton qu'il vient d'employer est différent de tous les précédents qui furent employés. Et puis sa dernière phrase…jamais son oncle ne lui a souhaité un bon entrainement. Aucun encouragement ne sort d'ordinaire de sa bouche, seulement des ordres. Vraiment bizarre. Le Hyuga quitte la demeure familiale et active le pas. Il n'aime pas être en retard, il n'a jamais aimé. La ponctualité… quelque chose qu'elle manquait cruellement à une époque. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était tout comme lui.

Kiba attend patiemment que tous les kendokas soient arrivés pour commencer à expliquer la séance d'aujourd'hui. Il n'en manque plus que deux… les seuls qui arrivent à l'avance habituellement. Son regard brun fixe l'horloge, ils ont encore deux minutes avant d'être considérés comme retardataires. Tic Tac, l'heure tourne mes chers amis. Dans la cour du lycée, deux personnes courent à vive allure dans la même direction. Trop occupées à courir, elles ne remarquent pas la présence de l'autre. Chacune pénètrent dans le gymnase à l'unisson, dans leur côté respectif. Se changeant à vitesse égale, les deux adolescents rejoignent en même temps leurs camarades. Tous se tournent vers les retardataires et c'est là qu'ils prennent conscience de l'autre. Les deux se jettent un regard surpris, un sourire narquois, un instant magique de complicité. L'Inuzuka interpelle les adolescents et tous se regroupent pour écouter avec attention les paroles de leur capitaine.

- Bonjour à tous ! Bien, comme vous pourrez le voir sur le tableau nous avons reçu l'organigramme. Notre prochaine rencontre nous opposera à Oto, pas facile pour des huitièmes de finale. C'est pour cette raison qu'aujourd'hui, nous allons bosser à fond le double ! Notre victoire se fera grâce à notre compréhension et coordination avec notre coéquipier. Les duos sont déjà prêts, fait selon les équipes et affinités. Tout est inscrit au tableau.

Le groupe de Kendoka se précipite vers le tableau où sont inscrits les duos et trône l'organigramme. Chacun va de son commentaire sur la répartition des combats et les pronostics de victoire. Neji reste en arrière, attendant que la foule se dissipe pour enfin voir son binôme. Il se demande bien avec qui l'Inuzuka a pu le coupler, sachant qu'il n'est pas l'homme le plus sociable. Son regard tombe enfin sur son nom parmi la liste et découvre celui de son partenaire. Il reste un instant figé, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières pour être sur de ce qu'il lit. Le Hyuga revérifie un nombre incalculable de fois mais non, il tombe toujours sur le même nom.

- Alors Hyuga, on ne sait plus lire ? Le taquine une voix qu'il reconnaît sans difficulté

- Tu vas me le dire, Ama.

Tenten lui lance un regard d'étonnement puis se concentre à son tour sur la liste. Le Hyuga devine qu'elle vient de lire la même chose que lui, au vu de la couleur de son visage. C'est hallucinant comment elle a pu pâlir ! Elle se retourne vivement et avance avec une aura menaçante vers Kiba. Ses poings sont prêts à taper s'il le faut. L'Inuzuka discute avec son binôme quand une main l'attrape furieusement par le col et son visage se retrouve à quelques millimètres de celui de sa vice-capitaine.

- J'espère pour toi qu'il s'agit d'une blague. Siffle-t-elle

- Non.

- Comment veux-tu que je fasse équipe avec lui ?

- Si tu avais un peu plus observé la liste, tu verrais que j'ai fait en fonction non pas d'affinité mais à l'inverse. Ce n'est pas moi qui choisirai les binômes. Si vous pouvez combattre avec votre pire ennemi alors vous pourrez combattre avec n'importe qui.

- Mais…

- Je suis ton capitaine. Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec mes choix, tu peux toujours partir. Claque Kiba

Les deux bruns se confrontent. L'adolescente abandonne le combat et rejoint le Hyuga pour entamer l'entraînement. Le binôme de l'Inuzuka s'approche de ce dernier et lui dit :

- Et si elle avait décidé de partir ?

- Elle n'aime pas l'abandon. Commençons le combat.

Le binôme de Kiba étire un sourire face à la réponse de son capitaine. Il est vrai qu'on parlait de la vie-capitaine, une fille qui pouvait mettre à terre des gaillards. Son capitaine connaît bien les membres de son équipe… L'Inuzuka observe les deux kendokas se préparer face à leurs adversaires. _Fais en sorte qu'ils se retrouvent le plus souvent possible ensemble._ C'était les paroles d'Hinata Hyuga. Il se devait de les appliquer même si pour cela, il doit se mettre Tenten sur le dos.

Le Hyuga attend que sa coéquipière finisse de se préparer pour parler de la stratégie à mettre en place. Il ne sait pas comment agir avec elle. Depuis quelque temps, il ne se comprenait plus lui-même. Neji a versé plus de larmes en retournant à Konoha que dans toute sa vie. Il aimerait s'éloigner de l'Ama, lui faire comprendre qu'il abandonne toute tentative de rapprochement. Cependant le destin semble lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ou plutôt des petits malins. Ses yeux blancs percent le capitaine de Kendo, en plein échange avec le duo adverse. Se serait-il mis en tête de les réunir tous les deux ? Si c'est le cas, c'est dangereux pour sa santé.

- Puisqu'on n'a pas le choix, on va faire équipe. Et au vu de ta tête, je suppose que tu n'as pas appuyé une telle demande. Alors Hyuga, écoute-moi attentivement.

- Parle et j'élabore une stratégie.

- Nous avons comme adversaires deux petits futés. Bien qu'ils ne s'entendent pas spécialement, Akifumi et Akiji sont assez ingénieux pour se coordonner. Akifumi possède une puissance de frappe non négligeable et des réflexes qui lui ont souvent sauvés la mise. Quant à Akiji, il est plus faible que son camarade néanmoins il arrive à prévoir des coups à l'avance et mettre à nu les faiblesses de son ennemi. S'il n'a pas la force offensive, il possède celle défensive. Sa garde est une des meilleures. Alors ?

- Je dis qu'on les battra. Affirme Neji. Nous avons tous les deux la puissance alliée à ton agilité naturelle. J'ai ma rapidité, tu as ta maîtrise. Nous avons tous les deux le sens de la tactique.

- Alors quelle stratégie proposes-tu ?

- On s'attaque d'abord à Akifumi. Sa défense me semble plus facile à briser puis nous nous chargerons du plus résistant.

- Bien. Hey, les gars prêt pour la raclée du siècle ?

- On vous attend Tenten-san ! Répond Akiji

Les deux duos s'avancent, se saluent et abattent leur men. Tenten donne le signal du départ, ils se lancent dans la bataille. L'Ama se concentre un maximum. Elle se devait de réussir cet entraînement pour le bien de l'équipe, du tournoi et pour la victoire.

Il attend au volant de sa voiture. Il regarde vaguement les adolescents sortirent du lycée où s'est déroulé l'entraînement de l'équipe de Kendo. Son regard affuté veille l'arrivée d'une personne en particulier. Et cette dernière ne se fait pas attendre. Sento Ama reconnaît parfaitement l'adolescent qui a été, deux ans plus tôt, l'un des partenaires de Tenten : Neji Hyuga. Alors il était bien de retour, les rumeurs s'avèrent justes. Ses mains se resserrent sur le volant. Il aimerait tellement quitter sa voiture et dire ses quatre vérités au jeune homme mais il ne peut pas. Faire un scandale au lycée, mettre mal à l'aise Tenten devant ses camarades… Sento Ama est incapable de faire du tord à sa fille. S'il intervient, elle le prendra comme une marque de sa propre faiblesse. L'adolescente qui a besoin de son père pour résoudre ses petits problèmes… elle lui en voudrait plus que tout. Et pourtant, Neji Hyuga a brisé le cœur de sa petite fille, son unique enfant. Seul son bonheur lui importe. Sento respire un grand coup et suit du regard le Hyuga qui ne tarde pas à disparaître au coin de la rue. La colère qui venait de l'habiter disparaît enfin. Il fallait vraiment qu'il ait une discussion avec Tenten. En parlant de cette dernière, elle est toujours à l'intérieur du lycée. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui prendre autant de temps ?

Ils ne sont plus que tous les deux, seuls au milieu de ce grand gymnase. Kiba finit d'effacer les instructions d'aujourd'hui alors que sa vice-capitaine reste assise, songeuse. Elle observe les moindres gestes de son capitaine, tentant d'y chiffrer quoi que ce soit. Tout à l'heure, elle s'est tût face à la remontrance de l'Inuzuka. Elle ne veut pas remettre en cause son autorité auprès des autres, mais maintenant ils ne sont que tous les deux.

- Que cherches-tu à faire Kiba ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- De ce manège entre Neji, toi et moi. Ne me prend pas pour une abrutie ! Tu connais mes sentiments, alors pourquoi agis-tu de cette manière ?

-Tenten, je n'agis qu'en tant que capitaine. Je ne vais pas m'immiscer dans tes histoires sentimentales avec le Hyuga. J'ai déjà eu assez à faire avec lui sur ce plan là.

- Lee m'a raconté pour ton histoire avec Hinata. C'est cruel ce qu'a fait Neji, il n'en avait pas le droit.

- Avec le temps, je me dis qu'il m'a évité de briser mon amitié avec Hina… je ne suis qu'un frère, un confident, un protecteur pour elle… rien de plus.

- Ça, tu ne le seras jamais ! Il se peut qu'elle ait éprouvé des sentiments à ton égard ! S'insurge Tenten

- … Il est trop tard maintenant. Notre amitié me convient à présent. Mais tu devrais cesser de te préoccuper de moi et te concentrer sur ta personne.

- Mais…

- Ton père doit t'attendre ! Et moi je dois vite rentrer si je ne veux pas que ma mère m'étripe ! On se retrouve au tournoi ! Salue Kiba

Tenten regarde l'Inuzuka partir, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Comment pouvait-il passer d'une conversation sérieuse à banale ? Non mais ce n'est pas possible. Elle laisse un souffle de désespoir passer sa bouche et se rend dans les vestiaires. Elle a assez fait attendre son père. Tout en se changeant, elle espère que Sento Ama ne s'est pas confronté à Neji. Elle n'a pas besoin de son aide pour régler ce problème, elle veut le faire seule. Alors la protection paternelle, elle s'en passera volontiers ! Tenten sort enfin du lycée et se dirige vers la voiture de son père. Ce dernier patiente tranquillement à son volant le temps qu'elle rentre, s'attache. Une fois le cliquetis raisonnant, signe que la ceinture est mise, Sento se tourne vers son enfant.

- Comment s'est passé la séance ?

- Bien.

- Depuis quand Neji Hyuga fait-il du Kendo ?

- Cette année… il a été mon binôme pour aujourd'hui. Kiba dit que si je peux m'accorder avec mon pire ennemi, je pourrai avec n'importe qui.

- Et ça a donné quoi ?

- Il y a pire comme il y a mieux. Nous avons gagné grâce à notre expérience et notre stratégie.

- Tu ne lui fais pas confiance. Ton Kiba a oublié de te préciser une chose, sans la confiance il n'y a pas de véritable travail d'équipe.

- Est-ce le flic ou le père qui parle ?

- Les deux Tenten. Je te rassure, je ne lui ai pas parlé.

- Merci papa. J'ai faim, on rentre ?

- Oui, sinon ta mère va nous passer un savon. Plaisante Sento

Les deux Ama se lancent un sourire complice et la voiture démarre. Tenten se sent plus légère après cette conversation. Son père la connait mieux qu'elle ne le pensait… et il respecte son choix. Elle ne pourrait trouver meilleur père sur cette terre. Les dernières paroles de Sento sont encore fraîches dans son esprit. Confiance… si précieuse, si difficile à accorder mais si facile à enlever. Pourrait-elle lui redonner sa confiance ? Non, sa trahison est trop ancrée.

Il arrive enfin dans la demeure Hyuga. C'est peut-être bien la première fois qu'il éprouve un certain plaisir à rentrer dans ce manoir dénoué de chaleur. Bien qu'Hinata a fait un changement de décoration pour rendre les lieux accueillants, il manque encore de cette chaleur indispensable…. Celle appelée humaine. Oui, on note une absence totale de cordialité et chaleur humaine entre les murs de la demeure. Tout n'est que froid. On se sent oppressé, mal à l'aise, étouffé. Et pourtant, ce soir, il est bien en pénétrant les lieux. Neji lance négligemment son sac sur un fauteuil et se laisse tomber sur le canapé. Ô diable les bonnes manières ! Personne ne l'attend de toute façon. Hinata est chez Sasuke, Hanabi surement dans sa chambre et Hiashi dans son bureau à l'étage. Que doit-il faire ? Prendre une douche ou aller se remplir l'estomac ? Son ventre grogne. Son corps dégage la désagréable odeur de sueur. Il hésite puis se décide pour la douche en premier lieu. Le Hyuga monte lentement les escaliers pour rester le plus discret possible et se rend dans sa salle de bain avec cette même discrétion. Il profite de ce moment de détente pour tout oublier des tracas quotidiens, de la compétition, des amis, d'elle. Tout est vide dans son esprit, profitant de l'eau bienfaitrice. Après s'être débarrassé de la sueur sur son corps, il enfile un jean et tee-shirt. Il laisse ses cheveux dégoulinants libres, il n'a jamais aimé les attacher mouillés. Il se dirige avec empressement dans la cuisine, pousse la porte et s'arrête net. Il pensait être le seul, il se trompait. Assis sur un tabouret, Hiashi Hyuga mange tranquillement quelques rouleaux de cannelles. Le jeune Hyuga reste stupéfait devant la scène. Tout le monde pourrait penser qu'elle est banale. En effet qu'y-a-t-il de plus commun que de voir un membre de sa famille manger ? Sauf qu'on parle d'Hiashi Hyuga. Ce dernier ressemble à un enfant se régalant d'une glace, très surprenant de la part du chef de famille. Son oncle semble remarquer sa présence et lui fait signe de s'assoir. Neji, toujours sous le choc, obéit et pose ses fesses tout en fixant Hiashi.

- Tu en veux Neji ? Ils sont délicieux.

- Vous savez qu'il s'agit des pâtisseries d'Hinata et qu'elle les prépare pour elle-même ?

- Oui mais je ne peux pas résister, elle les fait tellement bien ! Alors sers-toi si tu le souhaites.

- Je ne préfère pas… Hinata me tuera si elle apprend ça ! Si elle découvre ce que vous faîte, je n'imagine pas sa colère.

- C'est un risque que je prends ! Ricane Hiashi

Le jeune Hyuga écarquille un peu plus les yeux. Est-ce bien son oncle qui se trouve devant lui ? Il en doute. Où est passé le vrai Hiashi Hyuga ? Serait-ce une caméra cachée, une plaisanterie de la part de ses cousines ? Non, il faut qu'il arrête ses soupçons. Pourquoi son oncle n'aurait pas le droit de se comporter ainsi ? Justement il s'agit de son oncle. Au passage ce dernier semble bien se moquer de lui et de sa tête d'ahuri.

- Neji, je ne suis pas toujours strict et sévère. Si tu m'avais vu dans ma jeunesse avec ton père, tu ferais une crise cardiaque.

- Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de vous voir ainsi… Vous vouliez me parler mon oncle ?

- J'ai déjà discuté avec Hinata et notre relation s'en porte déjà mieux. Maintenant je dois me rattraper avec toi Neji.

- Moi ? Je ne vois pas…

- Neji, tu n'es plus obligé de te cacher. Ma fille m'a bien fait comprendre mes erreurs, surtout celle de t'envoyer à Suna. Mon cher neveu, je m'excuse. Sincèrement. Je ne cherchais que le meilleur pour toi…

- Vos intentions étaient peut-être honorables mais votre façon de faire tyrannique. Coupe Neji

- Le jour où ton père nous a quittés, il m'a fait promettre de veiller sur toi comme mon propre fils. Maintenant je me dis que j'ai échoué dans ma tâche et trahi la confiance de mon frère.

- Ne dites pas ça ! Vous m'avez accueilli sous votre toit, donné les moyens pour réussir dans les études. Sans vous, je n'aurai pas ce que j'ai aujourd'hui et malgré les apparences j'ai une famille. Hinata et Hanabi sont mes chères petites sœurs et vous êtes mon oncle.

- Mais si je ne t'avais pas forcé et même menacé tes équipiers, tu serais heureux avec _Elle_. Hinata m'a parlé de Tenten Ama, tu l'apprécie énormément ?

- Beaucoup… murmure tristement Neji

- Lui as-tu expliqué les raisons de ton comportement ? Interroge Hiashi

- Non. Et même si je le faisais, elle ne m'écouterait pas. Vous ne connaissez pas Tenten mon oncle.

- Hm ! Il semblerait que nous ayons tous un faible pour les femmes qui nous résistent…

- Nous ? S'étonne le jeune Hyuga

- Ma chère femme était charmante, tendre et gentille mais elle était aussi dotée d'une volonté de fer. Il en était de même pour ta mère. Je peux te dire qu'Hizashi a du lui faire la cour pendant un sacré bout de temps. Se moque Hiashi

- Et vous mon oncle ? Hyoko-san a-t-elle été facile à courtiser ?

- Ahahaha pas du tout. J'étais jeune et ne doutais pas de mon charme sur les filles, j'appréciais énormément courtiser pour ensuite enchainer une autre conquête. Avec Hizashi, nous nous amusions de notre ressemblance aussi. Nous faisions tourner en rond les filles… la bonne vieille époque. Raconte nostalgique Hiashi. Lors d'une soirée, j'ai rencontré Hyoko.

- Comment était-elle ?

- Semblable à Hinata… Leur ressemblance me surprend de jour en jour… Légèrement décalée par rapport aux fêtards mais si attirante dans sa robe noir et ses talons. Je me suis approché d'elle et commencé à parler. Hyoko me paraissait innocente et crédule, une proie idéale. Je l'ai laissé un instant, prétextant aller chercher un verre. J'ai trouvé ton père et l'ai envoyé à ma place.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous avons continué ce petit manège tout le long de la soirée. Puis au moment de partir, elle nous a bien ridiculisé… je crois bien que c'est comme ça que je suis tombée amoureux d'elle. Ton père n'a pas cessé de se moquer de moi même après le mariage. Bougonne Hiashi

- Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Demande Neji attiser par la curiosité

- Je l'ai raccompagné dehors et au moment de se dire en revoir, elle m'a dit : « Vous direz à votre frère Hizashi que j'étais ravie de faire sa connaissance. Quant à vous, Hiashi Hyuga vous n'êtes qu'un crétin arrogant. Mais je dois avouer que je me suis bien amusée dans ce jeu et vous m'avez servi de distraction ! Bye ».

Neji tente de réprimer son fou rire mais c'est plus fort que lui. Il laisse filtrer des gloussements qui finissent par devenir des éclats. Hiashi se joint à lui. Le rire de Neji est communicatif et se rappeler de cette soirée le rend joyeux. Le jeune Hyuga ressent pour la première fois de la chaleur humaine dans la demeure Hyuga et en plus, en présence de son oncle. Il ne pensait pas que sa tante pouvait être aussi maligne et joueuse. Est pris celui qui croyait prendre. Hyoko avait su se jouer des deux farceurs Hyuga et avec beauté. Ce soir, il venait de partager quelque chose d'extraordinaire : la complicité. Son oncle venait de lui raconter une partie de sa jeunesse, un moment de privilège. Ce soir, en allant se coucher, Neji saura que maintenant il fera ses propres choix. Il ne se sentira plus pris au piège par Hiashi Hyuga. Il pourra prendre son envol avec l'aide de sa famille.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Je vous offre le chapitre XV ! J'espère qu'il vous fera plaisir et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre XV

Hinata dévisage son cousin avec méfiance. Il se comporte de manière bien étrange ce matin. Serait-ce la compétition qui le rend enjoué ? Non, Neji arbore toujours un air réfrigérant les jours de compétition. Alors quoi ? La porte de la salle à manger laisse passer Hiashi qui prend place aux côtés de son neveu. Les deux hommes échangent un regard et sourire complice avant que le chef de famille se plonge dans la lecture de son journal. La Hyuga dévisage chacun son tour le père et le cousin. C'était quoi cet échange, à l'instant ? On dirait bien que les deux hommes se sont enfin parlé et qu'il en est ressorti du positif. Mais elle sent que pour sa personne, ce n'est pas aussi bénéfique… ça sent l'alliance. Hiashi lève les yeux de son article pour découvrir les perles suspicieuses de son aînée.

- Hinata, j'aimerai qu'on parle d'Uchiwa Sasuke. Comment se porte-t-il ?

- Très bien, il m'a emmené au cinéma.

- N'est-ce pas naturel ? Questionne Hiashi

- Vous ne connaissez pas Sasuke, il n'aime pas faire étalage de ses sentiments. Glousse Hinata

- Il serait bien que ce jeune homme vienne lors d'un repas de famille.

- En effet cousine, il serait judicieux de nous le présenter officiellement. Rajoute Neji

L'aînée plisse ses yeux. Neji se tend légèrement face au faciès de sa cousine. Il n'apprécie pas ce regard, Hinata fait peur ainsi. Quant à Hiashi, il garde son calme arborant toujours ce léger sourire en coin. La jeune Hyuga dépose sa cuillère dans son bol de céréale et se penche au dessus de la table.

- Je vous arrête de suite vous deux. Votre possessivité pourrait fuir tout garçon et même si je doute que vous y arriveriez avec Sasuke, je déciderai de quand et où je le présenterai. Et ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes complices que vous gagnerez, petits malins !

Elle perçoit le bruit du dégluti provenant de son cousin et l'arrêt respiratoire de son père. Elle étire un sourire narquois et victorieux. Hinata quitte la table en souhaitant bonne chance à son cousin pour la huitième de finale et disparaît dans les escaliers. Les deux hommes reprennent vie après quelques minutes.

- Hyoko-san ?

- La même. Répond Hiashi

- Ça n'a pas du être facile pour l'Uchiwa.

- Oh non. Ricane son oncle

0*0*0

Tenten jette un regard dans la salle. Les gradins sont encore vides et les tatamis absents de tous candidats. Elle apprécie énormément ce moment et ainsi sentir la tension monter peu à peu, les gradins se remplirent de spectateurs, les kendokas envahirent les vestiaires avec leur hargne de victoire. C'est un sentiment unique, un bien être né des évènements comme les compétitions.

- Vice-capitaine Tenten ?

L'adolescente tourne le dos à la salle et sourit à la nouvelle arrivée. Elle reconnaît la nouvelle capitaine de l'équipe de Suna, Matsuri Natsu. Elle est de deux ans sa cadette et dirige pourtant une équipe telle que Suna. L'Ama sait qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Bien que la capitaine arbore un visage doux et enfantin, elle détient une grande force. Matsuri a pris les commandes de l'équipe l'année dernière, en entrant au lycée. Tenten sait que l'adolescente a été entrainée par le précédent capitaine et ne doute pas une seule seconde de ses compétences de meneurs. Matsuri Natsu a aussi fait en sorte que Suna s'entende un peu mieux avec le reste des équipes. Malgré son rang de capitaine, l'adolescente a toujours traité l'Ama avec respect.

- Capitaine Matsuri. Je ne pensais pas qu'une autre personne viendrait aussitôt.

- J'ai remarqué que vous veniez largement à l'avance. J'aime arriver tôt, cela me permet de m'imprégner des lieux et de l'ambiance. Explique Matsuri

- Je viens pour les mêmes raisons. Confirme Tenten souriante

- J'espère que nos équipes se confronteront de nouveaux en finale. J'aimerai que Suna prenne sa revanche.

- J'apprécierai énormément ! Quels sont vos adversaires ?

- Le lycée de Takumi. Ils ne sont pas une grande équipe ni très redoutés mais ils ont fait une belle avancée cette année. Ils sont arrivés premier de leur groupe, nous devons nous en méfier un peu. Détaille le capitaine

- Oui, j'ai entendu parler de cette équipe qui semble prometteuse.

- J'ai ouïe dire que vos adversaires seraient Oto.

- Effectivement. On dirait bien qu'on veut mettre dès le début en difficulté les favoris. Ironise l'Ama

- Vice-capitaine, faîte attention à vos membres. J'espère que vous avez prévu des remplaçants.

Tenten hausse un sourcil face à l'air grave que vient de prendre le capitaine de Suna. Son visage décontracté s'est refermé dans un air empreint de sérieux. L'Ama devine qu'elle voit le vrai visage de Matsuri Natsu, le capitaine de Suna. L'adolescente sent l'angoisse saisir son être, signe de mauvais présage.

- Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ?

- L'année dernière, j'ai assisté à la compétition des bancs. Mon maître souhaitait que je vois le tournoi, afin d'être prête pour cette année. Oto est vicieux et n'hésite pas à enfreindre les règles.

- Pourtant rien n'a été signalé l'année dernière.

- Ils savent s'y prendre. Un de nos kendokas a été blessé et nous avons du le remplacer. Heureusement que nous avons réussi à garder l'avantage mais sans remplaçant, pas de finale. Alors Vice-capitaine, faîte attention. La prévient Matsuri

- Je suivrai vos conseils, capitaine Natsu. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on rejoigne nos équipes respectives ! Mes pensées vous accompagnent.

- Bonne chance à vous.

Les deux adolescentes se quittent pour rejoindre les vestiaires respectifs de leur équipe. Tenten enfile son équipement en repensant aux paroles de la jeune capitaine. Il est vrai qu'Oto avait mauvaise réputation. Mais allait-il vraiment jusqu'au point de blesser les kendokas adversaires ? L'Ama tente d'oublier le mauvais pressentiment qui lui étreint le cœur et rejoint Kiba. Ce dernier finit de rappeler les dernières directives aux membres de son équipe et leur souhaite toute la chance du monde. L'Inuzuka ne met jamais la pression à ses coéquipiers. C'est ce qu'elle admire chez lui. Il arrive à donner le courage, le meilleur de ses éléments avec des mots simple et son caractère enjoué. Même en jour de compétition, l'adolescent montre un visage paisible et un sourire franc. Qu'elle aime ce sourire si chaleureux si différent de…Neji. En pensant à ce dernier, elle le voit légèrement à l'écart. Son regard crème et dépourvu d'émotion fixe dans le vague les tribunes. Tenten se demande bien à quoi pense le Hyuga. Ces derniers temps, elle le trouve plus mystérieux que jamais. Aurait-il des problèmes avec la famille ? Non, Hinata lui en aurait fait part. Alors quoi ? Et puis après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle en a à faire ? N'avait-elle pas décidé de l'ignorer, d'oublier ce garçon ? Il n'était plus son problème ! L'Ama se met une gifle mental pour se reconcentrer sur le match à venir. Elle passe les portes du vestiaire et savourent les cris d'encouragements. Le Hyuga est toujours posé contre la porte du vestiaire. Il n'a même pas remarqué l'observation de Tenten. Plongé dans ses pensées, il se ressasse la discussion avec son oncle et les paroles de sa cousine. Cette dernière semble chercher à recoller les morceaux entre les deux adolescents et compte obtenir le soutien de son père. Seulement le Hyuga n'a plus l'énergie. L'Ama est de plus en plus clair. Le seul qu'elle aime est Kiba Inuzuka. Et elle continuera à aimer son capitaine et à le haïr lui, c'est ainsi que le destin en a décidé. Une main se dépose sur son épaule, il jette un coup d'œil en coin. La chevelure brune et ce sourire… nul doute qu'il s'agit de l'Inuzuka.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de ruminer, Hyuga.

- Que cherches-tu à faire, Inuzuka ?

Kiba remballe son sourire et fixe son regard dans celui de Neji. Comme à l'habitude, il n'arrive à rien. Le Hyuga semble être un glaçon d'où tout sentiment est banni, du moins pour lui. Il n'arrive pas à lire les sentiments que dégage l'adolescent. L'Inuzuka profite de cet instant pour faire la comparaison entre les deux cousins. Les Hyuga possèdent une beauté attirante, du fait de leur pupille blanche leurs cheveux longs les rendent beaux et l'aura… un charme attractif. Bien qu'Hinata Hyuga inspire la protection, la fragilité et la douceur et Neji Hyuga la force, le respect et la crainte les deux se ressemblent grandement. Pourquoi la famille Hyuga possède de tels individus ?

- Ce n'est pas le lieu pour en parler. On nous attend pour le tirage, prépare toi si tu dois monter sur le tatami.

- Oui Capitaine.

Les deux adolescents quittent les vestiaires et rejoignent leurs camarades. Toutes les équipes sont réunis, côte à côte. Des gradins, on peut voir des carrés de couleur, parfaitement ordonnés. Tous attendent le tirage au sort pour les duos dans l'angoisse, l'allégresse, l'anxiété ou la tranquillité. Les deux premiers combats sont affichés sur le tableau. Suna contre Takumi et Ame contre Kiri. Des combats qui allaient être intéressants. Les autres équipes s'installent, les capitaines un peu plus proches pour ne rien rater des échanges. Les huitièmes de finales sont l'idéal pour observer les potentiels adversaires dans la suite du tournoi. Tenten s'approche également pour être spectatrice du combat de Suna. Elle n'a aucun doute sur le gagnant de cette rencontre mais elle tient à voir à quel point cette équipe à évoluer avec son nouveau capitaine. Kiba, à côté d'elle, se concentre plutôt sur le deuxième combat. Kiri et Ame sont assez connues et respectées comme équipes, et il est difficile de déterminer un vainqueur pour ce coup. Alors que les deux rencontres commencent sous l'œil attentif des arbitres, Neji Hyuga observe. Au milieu de ses camarades, ses yeux sont attirés par les dos du Capitaine et Vice-capitaine. Ils ont l'air si complices, si proches. A une époque, il était ainsi avec Tenten. Un temps qui lui semble bien loin à présent. Son cœur est rongé par la culpabilité, la tristesse. Comment a-t-il pu la laisser sans se battre ? Pourquoi a-t-il si facilement abandonné face à son oncle ? Il se maudit une telle faiblesse. Les acclamations le ramènent auprès des kendokas. Le match de Suna vient de se terminer et sans grande surprise, c'est les finalistes de l'année dernière qui l'emporte. Les kendokas suniens saluent avec fierté la foule et leur adversaire. Le deuxième duel ne devrait pas tarder à avoir son vainqueur. Kiri l'emporte deux minutes plus tard de justesse sur Ame. Kiba attrape la feuille où se trouve l'organigramme et inscrit les participants au premier quart de finale. Pour le moment, ses pronostics s'avèrent correcte. Tenten regarde les prochains combattants : Iwa contre Uzushio Nadeshiko contre Taki. L'Ama est un instant surpris de constater que l'équipe de Nadeshiko est entièrement composée de fille. C'est la première fois aussi que cette équipe participait au tournoi. L'Ama est curieuse de voir ces jeunes filles combattre contre une équipe comme Taki qui a un peu plus d'expérience et surtout profondément masculine. Kiba observe rapidement les membres des équipes choisis et s'éloigne des tatamis.

- Tu ne restes pas regarder Capitaine ?

- Je compte sur toi pour me rapporter des informations. Pour ma part, je reste convaincu que Suna les battra tous. Et c'est bientôt notre tour, je dois aller encourager mes membres. Tu devrais aussi penser à ton potentiel combat, Vice-Capitaine.

Tenten acquiesce et reporte son attention sur les combats qui viennent d'être entamés. Son regard expert prend en note les mouvements des kendokas nécessaires et les techniques employées. Son attention reste particulièrement concentrée sur les kendokas de Nadeshiko. Elles sont douées. En tout cas assez pour mettre en difficulté Taki.

0*0*0

Lee regarde sa montre. C'est bon, Konoha n'est pas encore passé. Il jette un regard noir à son mentor qui marche à une allure trop lente. Ce dernier a pris tout son temps pour se préparer et ranger la maison. Alors que lui, trépignait d'impatience de voir le déroulement des huitièmes de finale ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que se déroule un tournoi en double au kendo. Et puis, peut-être serait-ce l'occasion d'assister à un duo avec ses amis ? Le combattant s'arrête et crie à Gaï :

- Dépêchez-vous ! Sinon vous risquez de rater la performance de Tenten et Neji !

- Rien n'est sur qu'ils combattront, Lee.

- J'ai un bon pressentiment. Sourit son élève

Gaï répond à son sourire en lui offrant une rangée de dents étincelantes. Les deux sosies accélèrent l'allure à la vue de la salle de sport et des acclamations qu'ils perçoivent. Ils entrent dans la salle et Gaï écarquille les yeux en voyant les gradins remplis. Ce tournoi est vraiment apprécié parmi les lycéens. Il peut sans soucis différencier les lycées en compétitions et leurs supporters avec les banderoles et les uniformes. Il parcoure la foule des yeux puis tente de repérer Neji et Tenten dans le groupe des combattants.

- On ne les verra pas d'ici. Il faut nous rapprocher sensei.

- Tu as raison Lee.

Avec difficulté, ils se frayent un chemin dans les foule de supporter et arrivent à trouver un peu de place près des tatamis. D'ici, ils pourront un minimum voir les combats. Justement les deux prochaines équipes vont bientôt commencer.

« **_Mesdames et messieurs ! Nous avons déjà deux de nos quatre quart de finale ! Je vais vous faire un rappel des équipes sorties vainqueurs de leur combat. Tout d'abord nous avons assisté à la victoire aisée de Suna puis celle de justesse de Kiri. A l'instant, vous avez pu voir la victoire attendu d'Iwa et la surprenante équipe de Nadeshiko l'emporter sur Taki. Nous allons maintenant entamer la deuxième partie des huitièmes de finale ! Le tirage au sort pour le combat entre Konoha et Oto va commencer. Veuillez regarder les écrans !_ **»

Tous les regards se fixent sur l'écran géant. Tenten sent son cœur palpiter face à l'écran noir. Dans quelques instants, il affichera ceux ou celles qui montreront sur le « champ de bataille ». Elle jette un regard angoissé vers Oto. Les paroles de Matsuri sont fraîches et ne font qu'accentuer son mauvais pressentiment. Quelqu'un lui donne un léger coup de coude, elle voit Kiba lui montrer l'écran du menton. Les lettres jaunes annoncent son nom ainsi que celui d'une autre fille, Hikari. Elle va combattre avec sa protégée, ça la rassure en partie. Les deux filles ont l'habitude d'échanger les coups et de s'entraîner ensemble. Ses yeux noisette lisent les deux noms pour Oto : Dosu Kinuta et Zaku Abumi. Elle ne les connaît pas. Ses camarades lui donnent tous un geste ou un mot d'encouragement ainsi qu'à Hikari. Avant d'entrer dans la zone de combat, l'Ama porte ses yeux marron sur le Hyuga. Il n'a rien dit. Il semble totalement absent de la compétition.

- Regardez sensei ! Tenten va combattre !

- Oooh filles contre garçons, le combat s'annonce intéressant ! S'extasie Gaï

- Tenten va remporter la victoire !

Gaï dépose une main sur la tête de son protégé pour lui frotter vigoureusement les cheveux. Il aime ce geste d'affection envers le jeune combattant, il se rapproche ainsi du rôle de père qu'il n'a jamais pu endosser. Gai observe son ancienne élève sur l'écran. Elle n'a pas changé. Toujours sa coupe en macaron, son grand regard marron et son air enfantin. Debout face à ses adversaires, elle se tient droite et fière. Tout son corps dégage son envie de vaincre. Non, elle n'a pas du tout changé de ce côté-là. Le sensei décèle cependant l'angoisse de Tenten. Pendant deux ans, il l'a entraîné, regardé évoluer, il connaît ses tics. Et là, elle tapote son index droit. C'est un geste qu'elle fait automatiquement quand elle est angoissée ou agacée. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien inquiéter l'Ama ? Il n'est pas le seul à l'avoir discerner. Lee aussi fronce les sourcils. Le combattant sait comment réagi sa meilleure amie. Et il est rare que l'adolescente soit en proie à la peur lors de la confrontation. Pourquoi Tenten ?

Hikari détaille les deux adversaires qui lui font face. Elle doit avouer que les deux garçons ont un sourire angoissant… leurs yeux la transpercent. Elle a la sensation d'être un lapin piégé par deux loups assoiffés de sang. Elle déglutit en apercevant un éclat de sournoiserie et se rapproche inconsciemment de son sempai. Cette dernière en sentant le corps de sa protégée frissonné dépose une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Hikari lève la tête vers sa sempai. Tenten Ama ne quitte pas leur ennemi des yeux, les agressant même de son regard de braise.

- Hikari, ne te laisse pas faire. Ils cherchent seulement à nous faire peur.

- Désolé sempai ! C'est juste qu'Oto est ...flippant !

- Nous ne devons pas perdre face à eux. Sinon nous nous ridiculiseront face à Suna.

- Bien Tenten-sempai ! Comment procédons-nous ?

- Phase d'observation, puis phase de réflexion et d'offensive. Nous ne devons pas nous laisser déborder.

- Compris !

- Alors allons-y Hikari !

Sa jeune protégée acquiesce. Elle semble avoir repris confiance en elle. Tenten étire un sourire qu'elle veut vrai. Elle doit se montrer forte pour Hikari, si elle sa sempai faiblit alors comment pourrait-elle se battre ? Les deux adolescentes sortent leur shinai et saluent leurs adversaires. Les arbitres donnent le signal et les kendokas se lancent à l'attaque. Les clameurs remplissent la salle sur un fond d'applaudissement.

Kiba angoisse face au duel qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Il ne pensait pas qu'Oto serait si dangereux. Quand il a vu le tirage au sort, son cœur s'est allégé. Le sort a voulu que ça soit Tenten et sa kohai* Hikari. Il ne pouvait rêver mieux ! Cependant son enthousiasme a vite décroit en découvrant avec quelle violence combattait Oto et surtout l'acharnement dont ils faisaient preuve. En effet les deux kendokas du son ont décidé d'harceler la jeune Hikari de leur attaque forçant Tenten à agir sur deux fronts. L'offensive et la défensive. L'Inuzuka perçoit que son vice-capitaine commence à fatiguer et surtout qu'elle n'arrive pas à se débarrasser de ses adversaires. Dosu crie « Men-Ucha »* et fonce sur la kohai. Tenten occupé avec le deuxième regarde impuissante sa protégée supporter la puissance du coup. Hikari pare et se plie légèrement en arrière. Elle met à profit le poids de son adversaire et se dégage rapidement sur le côté. Dosu part vers l'avant, la jeune combattante s'apprête à faire un demi-tour pour asséner « Do-Uchi »* mais Tenten perçoit le pied traitre. Elle voudrait prévenir sa kohai mais elle ne peut pas. Hikari n'effectuera jamais son demi-tour. Le pied de Dosu est venu se nicher dans le creux du genou et appuyer avec force. La jeune combattante tombe à terre, un bras en l'air pour signifier un arrêt. L'arbitre principal siffle le temps mort et Kiba accourt vers sa camarade ainsi que Tenten.

- Où as-tu mal Hikari ?

- Le genou sempai ! Gémit-elle

- Je crois bien qu'il enfle… Hikari tu ne peux plus continuer le combat ! Déclare Kiba

- Avez-vous un remplaçant ?

L'Inuzuka jette un coup d'œil dans l'assemblée de ses kendokas. Il doit choisir une personne ayant le même niveau qu'Hikari ou inférieur. Seulement peu ont le grade de la kohai de Tenten et il ne peut pas se permettre une personne de niveau inférieur. L'Ama est déjà fatiguée, il ne faut pas lui mettre de poids supplémentaires. Le capitaine de Konoha demande un instant à l'arbitre et aide Hikari à quitter le tatami de combat. Tenten le suit et lui murmure avec violence.

- Ils ont triché ! J'ai bien vu le coup foireux que ce salopard lui a fait ! Il devrait être disqualifié d'office ! Bouillonne Tenten

- Les trois juges n'ont rien signalé alors nous aurions tord. Calme-toi Tenten

- J'aurai du faire plus attention comme l'avais préconisé Matsuri-san.

- Ne culpabilisez pas sempai.

- Qui va la remplacer ? S'impatiente la Kendoka

Kiba confie Hikari à ses camarades qui se chargent de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. En effet, qui pourrait prendre la place de l'adolescente et combattre au côté de Tenten ? Son regard canin s'arrête sur Neji. Ce dernier s'est approché pour s'acquitter de l'état de sa camarade et plante son regard crème dans celui de Kiba. Le capitaine vient de trouver la solution. Tenten suit la direction dans laquelle regarde l'Inuzuka et comprend où il veut en venir. NON !

- Hors de question, Kiba !

- C'est notre unique chance !

- Je ne veux…

- Laisse-moi y aller ! l'interrompe le Hyuga. Officiellement je porte le même grade qu'Hikari. Oto bafoue les règles de loyauté, je veux leur faire comprendre l'amertume de la défaite.

- Mais… Tente de répliquer Tenten

- Si tu as un tant soit peu d'estime pour ta kohai, laisse moi combattre à tes côtés.

- C'est décidé, Neji Hyuga au combat ! Adresse Kiba aux arbitres

Dans les gradins Lee et Gaï tirent une mine sévère. Eux aussi ont compris qu'Oto n'avait pas agit en toute loyauté et en suivant les règles. Ils ont fait preuve de sournoiserie et mesquinerie, et ont commis une faute sans se faire prendre. Lee arrive à discerner Kiba Inuzuka et Tenten Ama qui semblent être en pleine discussion, et apparemment sa meilleure amie refuse de se plier à la volonté de son capitaine. Et il devine la réticence qu'émet la Kendoka en voyant qui est le remplaçant. Le tableau affiche le changement et les spectateurs découvrent que Neji Hyuga va prendre la place de la jeune Hikari. Gaï jubile intérieurement. Cela va devenir vraiment intéressant. Comment les deux jeunes vont réussir à s'entendre ? Vont-ils mettre de côté leur sentiment pour obtenir la victoire ?

Tenten et Neji prennent position et au signal de l'arbitre principal reparte à l'attaque. L'Inuzuka croise les doigts pour que l'entraînement de la semaine ait porté ses fruits. Mais force de constater qu'il faudra plus qu'un croisement de doigt. Alors que le Hyuga s'efforce de se synchroniser avec l'Ama, cette dernière combat de manière personnelle. Elle ne se soucie pas de son camarade et établie des stratégies prenant parfois au dépourvu Neji. Kiba se frappe le front de dépit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas faire un effort, seulement pour cette fois ?

Lee regarde avec dépit le chaos qui règne dans le duo. il n'a pas besoin d'être à côté pour voir que Tenten s'est totalement fermée au Hyuga et que Neji doit s'adapter à tout moment. Il pensait pourtant que sa meilleure amie serait mettre ses émotions de côté pour se concentrer pleinement sur la victoire. L'a-t-il sous estimé ?

- C'est un désastre. Il ne reste plus rien du travail d'équipe que vous nous avez enseigné, sensei.

- Ne sois en pas si sur Lee. J'ai confiance en eux deux. Neji sera trouvé les mots pour éveiller Tenten.

Neji surveille du coin de l'œil les actions de son binôme. Elle résiste bien aux assauts de Dosu mais elle peine à certain moment. La plupart de ses actions sont défensives et elle arrive difficilement à porter des attaques. Mais le Hyuga doit dire qu'il n'en mène pas large. C'est que c'est des coriaces Oto et puis le binôme est bien rodé. Il repousse une fois de plus le « Tsuki-Uchi »* de Zaku et s'apprête à asséner un « Kote-Uchi »* mais il est stoppé. Deux arbitres viennent de déclarer un ippon pour Oto. Neji rumine sa colère et se tourne vers sa coéquipière. A travers son casque, il discerne la rage qu'habite la Kendoka. C'est le moment pour la secouer et se faire accepter comme binôme. Les kendokas d'Oto reprennent place tandis que le Hyuga se plante devant elle.

- Il m'a eu par surprise. Grogne-t-elle

- Si tu n'agissais pas dans ton coin, jamais on se serait pris le point. L'accuse froidement Neji

- Tu insinues quoi Hyuga ?

- Tu ne respectes pas ta kohai*. Tu vas nous mener à la défaite et mettre la honte sur notre équipe ! Alors s'il te plaît Tenten…fais moi confiance.

- …

- Rien que pour cette fois, agissons ensemble.

Tenten dévisage au travers de sa grille de protection le Neji qui se tient devant elle. Il ne s'agit pas de celui qui lui a brisé le cœur, l'arrogant et froid Hyuga. Non, elle a l'impression d'être à une époque qu'elle chérie. Oui, elle a face à elle son coéquipier. Celui en qui elle accordait toute sa confiance, avec qui elle pourrait combattre les yeux fermés. Et Neji a raison. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de perdre pour Hikari, pour son équipe, pour Kiba, pour elle-même.

- Désolé Neji. Maintenant j'ai compris. Allons-y !

- Voilà ma Tenten. Lance affectueusement Neji

- Montrez leur la force de la jeunesse !

Les deux kendokas cherchent le propriétaire de cette phrase sans succès, il y a trop de monde. Pourtant, ils sourissent. Oui, cette voix enjouée et grave qui a hurlé de tels mots est synonyme de souvenirs. Ceux d'un professeur exubérant et plein d'entrain. Bien, il est temps de mettre un terme à tout ceci et de battre Oto. Kiba sent le changement d'ambiance dans le duo. Il prend un air de prédateur que beaucoup reconnaissent comme signe de victoire. La machine est déjà en route. Oui s'en est fini d'Oto. Les arbitres sifflent la reprise et le changement de rythme s'effectue immédiatement. En parfaite synchronisation et avec un travail d'équipe irréprochable, Konoha accule son adversaire pour casser le jeu du duo. Le premier à tomber est Zaku. Il comptait sur son équipier pour lui venir en aide mais Dosu à préférer se protéger lui et seulement lui. Maintenant il est seul face à deux monstres. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ces deux là se coordonneraient. Il doit, encore une fois, avoir recours aux coups par derrière. Il doit viser la fille. Elle est la plus éprouvée par le combat, elle baissera facilement la garde. Dosu lance l'offensive, la dernière. Tenten se prépare à l'accueillir. Les deux kendokas luttent Shinai contre Shinai. L'adolescente se fait repousser violemment, ce qui crée un déséquilibre. Dosu saisit l'occasion pour la blesser de façon définitive. Son pied s'approche dangereusement du tibia de l'Ama. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer en collision, Tenten se sent tirer en arrière. Tout se passe vite. Elle tombe à terre, grimaçant. Le public perçoit un cri et le bruit sec du Shinai sur l'équipement. Les arbitres sifflent, la fin du combat est annoncée.

_**« Les champions de Konoha l'emportent sur Oto » !**_

* * *

_**Kohai : jeune élève du sempai**_

_**"Men-Uchi" : Coup vertical au front = Un puissant mouvement de propulsion part de la cheville gauche et projette le corps de l'attaquant vers l'avant**_

_**"Do-Uchi" : Coup descendant sur le flanc droit = Ce kendo techniques est un coup au flanc suivant un angle de 45 degré. L'objectif symbolique de cette attaque est de trancher l'adversaire en deux.**_

_**"Tsuki-Uchi" **__**: Coup à la gorge = Dans un mouvement d'avancée de tout le corps vers l'adversaire, le coup le plus direct possible est donné avec la pointe du shinai. La frappe est très précise**_

_**"Kote-Uchi" : coup sur le poignet droit = Comme pour le men-uchi, le coup est porté dans un mouvement vertical qui suit la ligne centrale du corps. Seule la cible diffère.**_


End file.
